Fate's Affect
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Having been sick since birth to the point of death, Adam regains new striegth. Yugi discovers that Adam's striegth comes from his new Ka who once lived inside Yugi's heart. The fate of the world now lies within Adam.
1. Prologue: Adam's new striength

**Hello, I'm doing Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions while I'm on vacation. This was originally a suggestion to one of Aqua Girl's fan fictions. She told me that I should turn this idea into a fan fiction lol, I'm thinking "she's got a point" LOLZ. This is going to be interesting. Review please!**

Two parents were visiting their sick child in the hospital. The mom had short red auburn hair in a ponytail while the father had long black hair, a beard cut short, and a mustache. The parents seemed very scared and terrified. Their child had been sick since birth. He never cried when Mariah gave birth to him. Everyday the child seemed to be growing weaker and weaker. First, the child couldn't walk at six, then he could barely talk, then breathe, and now _never_ woke up. Things seemed desperate.

The doctors and nurses tried everything they could to give this child the best care money could buy, but things seemed hopeless. The doctors knew that the time had come and so did the parents.

Mariah and Auknem Moto trembled as they watched the doctors move forward. Mariah had stained tears, but she didn't care. Her child was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop this madness.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Moto. Your son Adam will not make it. His heart is only seconds away from stopping," Dr. Johnson said.

"It's better for your son to die peacefully, that way he will no longer suffer," Dr. McGill added.

"I know," Auknem replied. "Are you sure you've done _everything_?"

"Everything," Dr. Johnson promised.

"Well then..." Auknem muttered before a huge explosion filled the entire room that had Adam inside.

All the nurses screamed, but not as loud as the patient, who finally woke up after weeks of coma. He shined brighter than the sun as his eyes closed again and a glowing and bright version of himself appeared by the bedside. He shared Adam's face, but he was dressed like a pharaoh and the glowing brightness filled the room.

The Ka looked directly in front of him to find his own face inside the unconscious boy. The Ka gasped before looking behind him to find the frightened nurses.

"IT'S A GHOST! THE CHILD'S SPIRIT HAS RISEN AND HAS COME TO HAUNT US!" One of the nurses cried before the Ka turned to the boy, and then to the monitor. Adam's heart beat was returning to normal quickly and his strength was growing stronger than ever before.

"If I had not come, he surely would've died," the Ka muttered. "I am sorry for my delay. I will no longer abandon you. I will forever be your Ka."

Adam's Ka disappeared and his eyes shot open. He sat up on his bed for the first time and started trembling when he saw his room looked like a tornado hit it. What terrified him even more was the fact that _someone_, or something, had made a gaping hole on the side of the room. Adam, without thinking, started running, slipped, and tripped through the hole one story to only land in the middle of an ally in his hospital gown.

Adam woke up again, struggling to his feet and using the side of the wall for support to walk across the alleyway. The only thing on his mind was to escape from whatever attacked his room. Little did he know, the attacker was from the inside of himself.

The boy kept on walking while using the side of the building, including trashcans, dumpsters, and rails to support his body and prevent his fall. He did not even know where he was going or how far he went. It only occurred to him how far he went when Adam found himself at a park with people looking at him.

Adam dropped to his hands and knees and panted hard and heavy. He shook heavily and realized _he was lost_. The hospital was so far away and it was the only place he knew of. Tears began to form in his eyes and fear overwhelmed him. 'How am I ever gonna get home? What was I _thinking_ running off like that? What should I do?' Adam thought desperately before hearing a name he mistaken for his own.

_"Atem!"_ A childish voice called. Adam looked up to see his own face, but was different. There were childlike features in the boy's face.

_"H... help me,"_ Adam muttered before looking into the violet eyes of the young lad. "I'm lost. Please help me. I have to go back."

"It's okay, calm down. I'll help you," The boy promised. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't think so. _Who are you?_"

"Yugi Moto."

"_Moto?_ We share the same last name. Do you know my folks?"

"Folks?"

"Mariah's my mother and Auknem's my father. Do you know them?"

"My grandpa did say I have an aunt and uncle here from his brother's side. Are you Adam?"

"You said my name not too long ago."

"Ah... _huh_, I guess I sorta did," Yugi realized, discovering that Adam and Atem sounded similar. "I'll take you to the hotel grandpa and I are staying. Can you tell me how you broke out of the hospital and why?"

"All I know was that something attacked my room. I ran as fast as I could and ended up getting myself lost," Adam explained, and then realized what he just did in the past several hours. "_Ran?_ I haven't been able to do that since five."

"Hm. Well, if you can move all the way here, then you can certainly walk to the cab. I'll help you."

Yugi helped Adam to his feet and walked him to the cab. For the first time, Adam felt stronger on the inside and out. Though, he still wondered how on earth he became strong enough to walk from the hospital to the park. His folks were probably worried and may not believe that their son actually walked _too far_ from the hospital. What did not occur to Adam, was that an hour and a half ago, he was at the brick of death.


	2. A visitor

**First chapter since I'm bored. Yes, Adam is Atem's reincarnation or the modern version of himself and yes he is also Adam's Ka. I thought it would be cool for something like this to happen. Let's just get things straight: this is right after Atem enters the Underworld. So, this would be the same day he enters, and then the explosion happens. Review please!**

Solomon was on the phone with his niece and nephew. Their son had disappeared and believed to have died since he was on the brick of death the last they saw him. The grandfather felt HORRIBLE. He heard them crying and weeping over their son's death and the fact the police could not find the body. There had been some sort of explosion and even rumors of a _spirit_ appearing.

'Maybe coming here _was_ a bad idea. I just can't find anywhere else to stay, seeing that my grandson had just sent the pharaoh to the Underworld,' Solomon thought. He and the rest of the gang came to a nearby city in Egypt, where Solomon's niece and nephew lived, to stay until they return to Japan. There was nowhere else to stay.

"I'm sorry about that," Solomon replied. More weeping was heard over the phone.

Joey, Triston, Tea, and Bakura heard what was said by the grandfather. They felt horrible that Solomon's second nephew just faced death. It seemed that two loved ones were taken from his life. Not that they knew this _Adam Moto_. They were waiting on the couch while showing pouting faces. They all thought Yugi was lucky to not be here at this current moment. That was his second cousin that he never even met.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're doing whatever they can to retrieve the body. I do say that the accident you're saying sounds _abnormal_. I mean I know there are terrorist attacks, but non like this," Solomon said over the phone.

"Poor guy," Bakura muttered.

"At least Yugi decided to take a walk down the park nearby," Joey said. "The last thing he needs is bad news after saying goodbye to his closest friend."

"Yeah," Tea agreed. Still feeling depressed of Atem's goodbye. "I just wish I could see him just one last time."

The door, then opened and Yugi was seen with what looked to be _Atem_ in a hospital gown. The gang's jaws dropped. Adam struggled and trying to walk over to a nearby chair.

"Easy there," Yugi told Adam before he slipped over to the chair faced down.

"Tea, I think your wish has been granted," Triston said in still-shock.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked as Adam nodded while panting.

"Excuse me, could you hold on for a sec," Solomon said quickly before running over to Adam's side to help him on the chair. "Yugi, where did you find _him_?"

"At the park. It's my cousin Adam Moto. He said he ran from the hospital after experiencing a terrifying accident," Yugi explained. "How _sick_ did you say he was?"

Solomon couldn't speak, so Adam answered Yugi's question.

"_Very._ In fact, this is the first time I've _ever_ walked. I was so weak, I couldn't even sit up on my own bed without help," Adam claimed. "For some reason, I feel stronger than I ever had been before. The doctors have done wonders."

Adam smiled happily before noticing the stunning faces of the rest of the group, excluding Yugi's.

"Did Yugi say _you_ were Adam?" Joey asked as Adam nodded. "But... you were on the brick of death. At least from what we've heard from Gramps. We thought you were DEAD."

"You hadn't woken up in almost a week," Tea added.

"What's today?" Adam asked Yugi.

"April 21st," Yugi answered.

"Impossible," Adam muttered before his hand clasped over his mouth as if he was about to vomit.

"Oh shoot!" Yugi shouted loudly before grabbing a bag he got from the airplane for Adam to vomit in.

A bunch of junk from Adam's stomach landed inside the bag before gagging and coughing. Yugi patted Adam's back while he was gouging whatever was in his stomach out, despite the fact he hadn't eaten for almost a week. It wasn't long before Adam gouged his last throw-up. Adam started panting in and out like he was out of breath.

"Calm down, now," Yugi cried as Adam looked up at his cousin. "You're alive right? That's a good thing. Actually, it's a miracle. Not to mention you can walk."

"I... I know, it's just so much to take in," Adam muttered. "I must call my parents and let them know I'm alright."

"Hey, weren't they on the phone with Gramps?" Triston recalled.

"Yes, um er, right. It's your mother," Solomon said, breaking away from the shock. He gave the phone to Adam.

"Mom, I'm not dead and what the heck happened? I woke up and..." Adam asked before hearing a loud screaming and weeping. "Mom, calm down! I need to know what in the world happened in my room. I woke up and saw a hole the size of Cleveland in my room!" Adam demanded while listening to his mother's replay. He kept his expression before replying back. "I don't know. I'm just glad I'm alive and well, not to mention got to meet family. Are the doctors demanding me back?" The mother replied to her son in a more calm state-of-mind. "I thought so. Tell them I'm okay and will return ASAP." There was more from the mother before Adam replied, "I love you too."

Adam hung up the phone and let out a sigh. A smile appeared across his face and Yugi joined in with the rest of the gang on the couch.

"So, how's it feel to be alive, man," Joey asked with his smirk.

"Better than watching doctors and nurses having to talk like you're just a stuffed doll," Adam joked as the others chuckled. "But seriously, I've never felt better. I feel strong... _really_ strong."

"Really? Mind if you test it out?" Triston challenged while rolling up his sleeve and showing his muscular arm.

"Maybe not _that_ strong. I can barely walk," Adam said.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Solomon asked.

"The cabs are so busy in the mornings and besides, I've never talked to anybody but the nurses, doctors, my folks, and these annoying dogs. I'd like to have a conversation with people for once," Adam said. "Besides, I'm not getting any weaker and the hospital never closes."

"Common grandpa!" Yugi begged. "At least let the guy rest before moving back into the house of pain."

Solomon chuckled and replied, "fine, but if his folks call, it's all you, Yugi."

Yugi rolled his eyes and Adam showed a grin. Solomon could see that Adam was no doubt the modern version of the pharaoh. Though, there seemed to be more fear and doubt within the young man, he seemed to hold the same confidence, personality, and bondage with Yugi and his friends. It seemed fair to let the young man stay before returning to the hospital.

Solomon concluded that Adam's new-found strength came from Atem when he left to the Underworld. It was common that a spirit who does not rest brings harm to a person who still lives. It had not been long when Yugi sent Atem to the Underworld. Since Solomon had not seen Adam since a small infant, the grandpa did not foresee Adam being a reincarnation of the pharaoh. _Who could?_ Perhaps if he had seen the boy when Yugi still held the puzzle, Solomon would've given his niece and nephew some new hope, not that they would believe in the supernatural.

The teens talked and talked for quite a long time. Adam never wanted to leave. It had been only an hour or so and he was already feeling closely connected to his new friends. It was as if he _knew_ them for years. Yugi was especially close to him, Adam figured it was probably because that was his cousin, second cousin. The five friends already made a familiar connection with Adam. There was no doubt in their minds that _this_ was the modern version of the spirit who once lived inside Yugi and his new strength came from Atem when he entered into the Underworld. Not that they worried about _not _letting Adam in on the supernatural.

Yugi looked at the clock and his focus change.

"We should probably send you back now, it's been over an hour and a half and I don't think your parents will be happy if..." Yugi suggested before Adam interrupted.

"Don't worry about my folks," Adam told Yugi. "But I will go back."

Adam picked himself up off the chair while his arms and legs were shaking. Yugi quickly jumped off the couch and grabbed a hold of Adam.

"Yugi, it's okay," Adam reassured. "I got this."

Adam wanted to walk on his own for once. He held on the edge of the chair and slowly let go with his legs trembling a little. He put his left foot forward, then the other, and then the other. Once the door was one step away, Adam tripped over onto the door knob and showed a smile of victory.

"Nice man," Joey applaud.

"You also will need more decent clothes," Yugi suggested, pointing to the hospital gown. Adam nodded, feeling excited to put on _real_ clothes.

"You can wear Yugi's clothes. Since you two look like twins, you might as well fit the bill," Triston shrugged before Tea elbowed him. "Ow!"

"I don't care," Adam reassured as Yugi helped him to the bathroom. "_I_ want to dress myself."

"Have you ever done it?" Yugi asked.

Adam shook his head with a pout. Yugi felt pity toward his cousin and tossed his clothing to him. Of coarse, Yugi stayed in the bathroom just in case Adam might need help since this was the first time dressing himself. It wasn't bothersome to watch Adam undress, knowing he had no underwear under the hospital gown. Because Yugi shared a body with Atem, there were things they _never_ hid from one another. Adam didn't mind either since Yugi was his cousin, a guy, and helped him throughout the past two hours.

After Adam was dressed, feeling victorious to have dressed himself for the first time, he walked slowly out of the bathroom and was helped to the cab that would bring him back to the hospital. Adam made sure that Yugi was by his side always.


	3. To the Hospital

**Next chapter! Adam is starting to like his new strength and he's even using the advantage of it. The action will start when Adam learns to do things on his own like a normal person. Until then, he's still learning. Review please!**

Solomon was in the front while the three kids were in the back. Of coarse, Adam and Yugi were in the back, including Bakura. This was the first time Adam had ever ridden in a _car_ or any vehicle except an ambulance truck. The three kids started having a conversation in the back while the cab was driving.

"I say, this must be exciting for you to be anywhere else besides the hospital," Bakura stated.

"You said it," Adam agreed. "In fact, this is the first time I've _ever_ been in a car."

"You're kidding!" Yugi said surprisingly.

"Nope. I've been in an ambulance truck, but that was it. It was a _huge_ pain," Adam replied.

"I've always wanted to see what it was like in an ambulance truck."

"Trust me Yugi, when you're sick, it's a pain."

"I bet," Bakura agreed. "I once was knocked unconscious and sent to the hospital. My head was hurting the entire trip after I woke up."

"See what I mean?" Adam smirked.

"I get your point," Yugi said while rolling his eyes.

"By the way, when we get to the hospital, I really have to go on number 1."

"Number 1?"

"I think he means he has to go to the bathroom," Bakura rephrased.

"Oh," Yugi realized. "But why call it number 1?"

"That's what they call it at the hospital," Adam replied as Yugi nodded.

"You really have been locked away from the outside world, haven't you?" Solomon asked in pity.

"Yep," Adam replied. "At least I don't have to wear a diaper anymore. Mine fell off after the accident."

_"T.M.I.!"_ Yugi shouted while covering his ears. Bakura just laughed at the statement. The cab driver started laughing too.

"At least it's only guys," Bakura chuckled.

"Sorry. I guess I'm excited not having to wear those pathetic things anymore. I've only worn briefs once in my life," Adam explained while Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes at the same time. "I'm stopping!"

_"Finally!"_ Yugi complained.

"Looks like we're here," Bakura announced while pointing to the building.

Adam looked at the distance to the place he _needed_ to be. There were different sections of the building. His eyebrows furrowed while staring at the ER building.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" The cab driver asked.

"You can drop Uncle Solomon at the Childcare Section. Just drop me here," Adam said.

"Why?" Solomon asked.

"I want to walk," Adam replied with determination in his eyes.

"Bakura and I will be there if he needs help," Yugi promised. "We know where to go."

"Be careful kids," Solomon warned as the boys nodded.

The three kids exited out of the cab around the parking lot of the ER. Bakura and Yugi were the first to get out, and then helped Adam out of the car. When the cab left, Adam slowly let go of Yugi's shoulders and started walking slowly. This time, his legs weren't as shaky. Adam started walking slowly, then faster. He was soon walking as fast as Yugi and Bakura.

"Looks like you're starting to get the hang of it," Yugi said.

"I think I can keep my balance without slipping," Adam thought. "Maybe I can learn to dance too."

The boys laughed and Bakura added, "even _I_ don't know how to do that."

"But I bet you know where the nearest restroom is," Adam smirked.

"You would be there quicker if we stopped _by_ your section," Yugi pointed out.

"It's not _that_ far, Yugi."

"Yes, but by the rate we're going, it might as well."

"I can hold it... _surprisingly_."

The boys were in front of the entrance with a number of stairs. Yugi and Bakura were nervous about Adam taking the stairs, but he grabbed the rail and slowly climbed up. They could see sweat pouring over Adam. He was nervous about climbing stairs. Yugi caught up with his cousin and watched him just in case he fell. As soon as Adam reached the top he looked at Yugi and gave a smirk.

Yugi didn't want to prevent his friend from trying to be a normal person, but he was also protective. He didn't want Adam to get hurt, even if he was just climbing stairs. The bond Yugi once felt with the pharaoh was now with Adam. It wasn't just the fact they looked the same, but it was as if they were the _same person_. Yugi could sense the same familiar presents of his other self within Adam. The young boy wondered if Adam felt the same way.

Adam was thankful that his cousin and Bakura were willing to help. Adam could also sense a deep friendship within himself and Yugi. It felt as if Adam had known Yugi for _years_. There was no doubt that there was a deep connection between himself and Yugi. Adam had already met Yugi almost two hours ago and he already meant the world to the teen.

The hospital was huge and filled with people walking around to where they needed to go. Adam looked around and saw the elevator, and then the flight of stairs.

"We're _taking_ the elevator," Yugi proclaimed. He knew Adam was not ready for a huge flight of stairs and risk falling off and cracking his skull.

Adam rolled his eyes and showed a smile. He replied, "Elevator it is."

"What floor are we supposed to go?" Bakura asked.

"Grandpa said the ninth."

"I can see why you chose the elevator."

"Hopefully, there should be a bathroom," Adam said while pressing the button with an arrow pointing up. "And just because I'm not taking the stairs. If you put me in a wheelchair, I'll _kill_ you."

"I'm not _that_ mean," Yugi smirked with a joking attitude.

"You could be, I mean we've only met two hours ago."

"True."

"Either way, your parents will be proud to know you're walking," Bakura pointed out.

Adam showed a small smile while watching the numbers by the elevator door go down to the first floor. The door opened and a doctor rolled a patient on a wheelchair out of the elevator. The doctor walked passed the boys, but not before seeing Adam, and then pausing for a few seconds.

"Morning, Miss Sherley," Adam waved with a wink before the elevators closed. The doctor kept staring at Adam dumbfoundedly.

"Were you one of her patients or something?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. She was young and my hormones were _very_ active. Though, it's still fun to tease about _that_," Adam explained.

"You had a crush on her?" Yugi asked.

"No, it's one thing to fall in love, but it's another when a woman changes your diaper to clean out your poo."

_"T.M.I. ADAM!"_

"Hey, I'm just saying," Adam shrugged as if what he said was no big deal. "Besides, I've grown out of _that_. I'm not thirteen anymore."

"The poor woman must be scared of you," Bakura teased.

"Na. All I did was slap her butt," Adam blushed.

"Well, if she wasn't scared of you then, she is _now_."

"You guys are sickos!" Yugi complained.

The elevator door opened up the ninth floor after a stop on the fifth floor. Adam was the first to exit out and walk down the halls where the doctors and nurses were working. They were so busy, they did not notice Adam _walking_ down the hall. He turned to the right and noticed Solomon talking to Mariah and Auknam. They seemed to be very worried and Adam figured it was himself.

The two boys noticed Adam walking a little faster, and then started _running_. Bakura and Yugi knew that Adam wasn't used to running yet.

"Adam stop!" Yugi warned his friend before the parents quickly turned their heads.

Adam slammed right into his father before his feet scrambled, and he lost his balance. He was hanging onto his father for dear life while laughing like a crazy hyena. Solomon, Bakura, and Yugi started laughing crazy. The parents, on the other hand, were very dumbfounded since they had never seen their son walk, let alone run. The parents' prayers had been answered by the time they saw Adam running across the hall.

"Careful Adam," Yugi said. "You're still learning to walk."

"I guess I got a little too excited," Adam laughed while pulling himself up. "But I'm okay."

"Son, this... this is a miracle. You're walking!" Mariah cried.

"More like running, but she's right," Auknam agreed. "How is this possible? This morning the doctors were going to pull the plug and now you're running toward me like a three-year-old."

"I have _no_ idea," Adam replied honestly. "But I really gotta go."

"Go where?" The mother asked before Adam left inside the bathroom. _"Oh."_

"Son, you need..." Auknam asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, Dad!" Adam promised.


	4. A New Kind of Happiness

**Ok, I'm not declaring that Adam is horny. He was when he was thirteen, but not in this particular moment. In fact, I'm not even pairing up anybody. No shippings! The whole Adam being horny in his early teen was just a joke, because horny men tend to do that type of stuff. They'll usually irritate the women nurses by touching their butts and stuff, while the nurses can't do anything about it or they get fired. I just thought it'd be a funny reference, but I'm not hooking up Adam with anybody period.**

**Now, I am hitting two birds with one stone again just because I can't find good internet sources and I had my ACT. Not to mention I'm bored out of my picking mind. Review please!**

Adam sat with Bakura on the couch while Yugi hopped on the incline bed as soon as he saw it. Acting like a little dork, Yugi used the remote on Adam's bed to move the bed up and down on both ends. Adam found this amusing. Bakura soon joined along to try out the incline bed. While the boys were playing on Adam's bed, Adam was rolling his eyes the entire time.

The parents were talking with Solomon about what had happened to Adam when he got out of the hospital. The parents were filled with joy to see that Adam had become stronger. For some reason, by some miracle, he could be a normal person. There was a chance he didn't have to be hospitalized anymore.

"If that's the case, I'll have to pack up for home," Auknam said in a joking manner. The adults started laughing. "But seriously, if Adam doesn't have to be cared for, I just might return to Japan. My wife and I miss home and there seems to be a lot of excitement there."

"Believe me, you'll _find_ adventure, even in Egypt," Solomon promised.

"What, because you all went to some accient tomb of the _Nameless Pharaoh_?"

"Actually, we found his name: Pharaoh Atem."

"Wow. Atem huh? Sounds like the same name as my Adam," Mariah said in interest.

"Yes, _very_," Solomon agreed while looking at Adam. He looked so much like Atem it wasn't even funny.

"Common Adam! Come join along!" Yugi invited.

"So I can join the family of nerds," Adam teased while folding his arms.

"You know you wanna come," Yugi grinned.

"Unless you're chicken," Bakura added. The boys made their arms into wings and made chicken noises. Adam immediately ran and jumped onto bed. He wrestled the boys down onto the bed.

The boys started wrestling each other, laughing, and screaming. Adam even had his chance to nuzzle Yugi's face with a pillow. Bakura grabbed Adam by his shoulders and pinned him down with Yugi holding down the boy's legs.

"No fair!" Adam complained jokingly.

"I shall now send you to the Shadow Realm for _eternity_," Bakura smirked in his alter ego's voice.

"Ok, now you're scaring _me_," Yugi smirked. "Do that again."

"Want to play a Shadow Game?" Bakura asked in his alter ego's voice as the two other boys laughed.

"Let me try," Adam smirked, then the boys let go of him and he cleared his throat. "Want to play a game, but not just any game, a _Shadow Game_."

While Adam was playing his creepy voice, Solomon almost choked on something. The boys immediately turned their eyes with bug-eyes. The grandfather then laughed.

"I say young man, you scared the living daylights outta me," Solomon said with a huge smile while the boys laughed. "That's what you get for getting involved with Shadow Games."

"What are Shadow Games?" Adam asked.

"They're games where your life is at stake," Yugi replied.

"You mean like the _Saw_?"

The boys stared at Adam bug-eyed.

"What? Just because I was sick didn't mean I never watched horror flicks," Adam glared.

"Well, it's kinda like _that_... without the blood," Yugi explained.

"Unless you want to add some," Bakura smirked.

"Oh please, I don't want to hear anymore of this," Mariah complained with her hand on her forehead. The guys all laughed.

"Hey Yugi, if you want to, you can stay over. As you know, this room is for two patients and there's nobody else here besides me," Adam offered.

"Really?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Of coarse."

Yugi held Adam tightly as he hugged his cousin back. The folks smiled while watching the two cousins hug.

"I guess I'll be getting your stuff from the hotel," Solomon said.

Yugi and Adam showed smiles as they broke from their hug. Yugi was excited to spend the night with his cousin and he felt the same. Adam had never had anyone spend the night with him before except one of his parents. This was very exciting for both boys, and Bakura was happy for both of them. Solomon left to drive to the hotel and pick up Yugi's suitcase.

The nurse came into the room to check on Adam and found him standing beside his bed. The nurse was very surprised by this since Adam was only seen in his bed. Now, he was by his bed and with regular clothes.

"Hello," Adam greeted as he walked to his bedside.

"Good afternoon, Adam. I see you're up... _literally_," the nurse joked while checking Adam's blood pressure. Adam just smiled and let the nurse check his blood pressure and temperature.

"How's it look?"

_"Normal,"_ the nurse replied. "This is unbelievable. Usually your blood pressure is under normal, but it's actually _normal_. I... it's a miracle. You might even leave here by tomorrow."

Adam looked at the doctor in disbelieve. Is it possible that he could leave the hospital by tomorrow? Is this too good to be true? He felt Yugi's grasp around his waist.

"That's great, Adam. You don't have to stay here!" Yugi cried happily.

"Are you serious?" Adam asked.

"I don't joke about this, kid. I'll talk to your doctor and, more than likely, you'll be outta here," the nurse winked before leaving the room.

The two boys became wildly excited. Adam decided to celebrate by showing Yugi the playroom. There was a room in the hospital where the kids would play games in the hospital. Adam usually never bothered being there, except maybe once and a while, but now he was more than happy to go there.

Yugi started playing different video games and trying to beat them. Adam would play against or alongside Yugi in those games. After a while, Yugi realized that there were duel disks inside the playroom.

"No freakin' way. You can play duel monsters here?" Yugi asked in joy.

"Yeah," Adam said. "You know how to play? Better yet, if you have a deck, 'cause this place doesn't provide that."

"Duh!"

"_Lucky_, I don't have one," Adam admitted. Yugi pitied his cousin. He then remembered something.

Yugi got out a deck from his back pocket from his belt and gave it to Adam. It was the same deck Yugi and Atem used together. Normally, Yugi would never give away a deck this precious to anybody, but Adam _was_ Atem. Yugi could feel the same presents of his old friend inside Adam.

_"Yugi,"_ Adam gasped.

"Now, you have a deck. It's yours to keep," Yugi winked.

"But... I can't accept this."

"Too bad. I already have a deck of my own, that one's yours."

Adam could feel some familiar aura inside the deck he was holding. He picked up the first card on top of it, and then knew who it was. His fingers started trembling as he turned the card and realized his _prediction_ came true. Maybe this deck _did_ belong to him.

"Th... Thanks," Adam thanked Yugi. "Is there a Dark Magician Girl too?"

"You guessed it," Yugi replied.

"How is it..." Adam was about to ask, and then said. _"Nevermind."_

"What?"

"Nothing."

Adam could feel something inside himself. Some sort of _magic_, but that couldn't be possible. Magic and stuff only existed in movies... _right?_ Adam brushed it off and decided to spend some more time with Yugi. The least Yugi needed was to figure out that his cousin was imagining stuff. Little did he know of the magic Adam bestowed within himself.

That night, Adam dozed to sleep and Yugi slept with the bed inclined at a curtain angle. He looked at a sleeping Adam and smiled. All of a sudden, Adam's body started to glow and a form was standing by his bedside. This form was dressed in an Egyptian outfit made for a king. The form turned and Yugi saw the exact face of Adam. _This was Atem._

"Pharaoh," Yugi whispered. He jumped off the bed and ran toward Atem, giving him a bear hug. The Ka held onto Yugi tightly. "I missed you so much."

"Did I disterb you?" Atem asked.

"No. I was just about to sleep, and then noticed you... wait, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, realizing the abnormality of Atem's presents.

"I am the Ka of this young man. Never got his name."

"Adam Moto."

"You mean the sick... oh Yugi, I am _so_ sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. By sealing my soul into the puzzle, I also abandoned my other half. Without me, Adam would've died. A Ka abandoning its counterpart is a very _serious_ sin. It kills that counterpart."

"You mean that's why Adam was weak and why he's strong now? I mean I knew you had a lot to do with his new strength, but I didn't think..."

"Yugi, if... if I wasn't here Adam would've..." Atem trembled as a tear slipped through his right eye. He wiped it with the back of his hand.

"Pharaoh, you did what you had to do. You had to stop Zork and I know Adam would've done the same," Yugi glared.

"His suffering is still a burden, Yugi," Atem said while staring at the sleeping boy. He laid his left hand on Adam's face with his thumb touching the corner of the boy's lips. "We are the same person. His Ba and Ka are intertwined with one another. In other words, Adam can never summon me unless he is dead asleep or knocked cold."

_"Whoa."_

"He's lucky he wasn't stillborn. I think the millennium puzzle kept him alive. When _that_ was gone, his body couldn't function on its own. Luckily, I came right on time. If I would've stayed for another 3000 years, I would never forgive myself."

"So that duel wasn't just a duel to go to the Underworld. It was also to save the life of another."

"Exactly," Atem said, then turned his head. "You should get to bed."

"I know, but... I _really_ miss you."

"I missed you too, but I can't let you ruin your health."

Yugi sighed, and then got back on his bed. Atem tucked his partner into bed and kissed him on his forehead.

"Sleep, little one," Atem whispered as sleep overtook Yugi in an instant.


	5. An Oath

**Now, to make this clear, Adam's Ka is just like Kisara's Ka of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, at least in the manga. When Kisara is knocked cold, her Ka appears since both her Ba and Ka are connected to Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yugi knows now of Adam's Ka. Review please!**

Yugi woke up the next morning by the bright sun. He stretched, and then turned to see a sleeping Adam and a spirit form of himself sitting on the couch looking out the window. Yugi rubbed his eyes and ran to the couch to sit next to the pharaoh. Since it was morning, it would only be moments before Adam woke up. The young duelist wanted to spend as much time with his closest friend as he could.

Atem turned his head toward Yugi and smiled. The young pharaoh gave his friend a warm hug. Yugi leaned his head against Atem's shoulder and held onto his friend from the waist.

"Good morning, Yugi," Atem greeted.

"Morning. I'm glad you're still here," Yugi said.

"Well, enjoy this while you can, 'cause Adam will be waking up soon."

"I know. I... I wish you could stay with me _forever_."

Atem sighed deeply before lifting Yugi's chin toward him. Yugi stared directly into Atem's bold violet, with a hint of red, eyes. He gave his fullest attention.

"Yugi, do you remember that wish you made when you completed the puzzle in the fire?" Atem questioned.

"Yes," Yugi replied. He remembered the day him and Duke played Dungeon-Dice Monsters. A rivalry and revenge filled the Toy Shop of the Devilin's with Duke wanting power and his father wanting revenge after his _penalty game_. Yugi could still feel the fear he felt while standing against Duke across the table and hearing the cries from Atem's voice. Even when far, Yugi could still hear Atem's desperate cries for help. _"... I remember."_

"Do you remember what you wished for when you solved the puzzle a third time?"

"All I remember was wanting to see you _one last time_," Yugi admitted. "I was so scared I'd never see you again and I wanted us to be together forever."

"Precisely," Atem said. "You wished for us to be together always. There is never a day you _weren't_ seen with me. Even after going to the afterlife, destiny brought you to Adam. He will want you more than ever."

"Even so. His family doesn't live in Japan. We'll be separated still," Yugi pouted.

"I wouldn't say that. Yugi, making a wish to a millennium item is a powerful thing. It grants the very wish you desire most from the bottom of your heart. That's why the priests chosen to carry a millennium item depended on what they _desired_ most."

"Like what?"

"The wish my uncle made on the millinium eye was for Seth to be King. Of coarse, if my father and I predicted _this_, we would've saved him from his horrific fate."

"What about the other priests?"

"Let's see... Mahad wished for his deathbed to be by the king's side," Atem started, while trying to remember the wishes the priests made. "Mana wished to always be by Mahad's side. Seth's wish was to own the most powerful beast in the world that could surpass a god, much like Kaiba today." Yugi chuckled at that statement. "Isis' wish was for peace throughout all of Egypt. I also found out that Ishizu's wish was for her brother to be saved from his alter ego... I think that's as far as... oh, I forgot my father's wish. He wished for a son."

"What about you?" Yugi asked curiously. Atem was quiet, but he finally broke out.

"I wished for a friend," Atem admitted. "Even as a prince, I felt alone. There was nobody who treated me as a person and not of royalty."

"And you got me?"

"And others as well. Seto was the first to treat me as a person. Mana was next, but she still treated me with some royalty. You came along and I never had a closer relationship with anyone else. Afterall, I was lonely and trapped in a puzzle for 3000 years. Though, I miss the current friends I made and sacrificed to save Egypt and the world, I still have you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I feel the same way! Wait, what other friends did you have in Egypt who didn't treat you like a king, but a person?"

"Mahad, Isis, there was also Prince Judai."

_"Prince Judai?"_ Yugi questioned.

"He held many names. We were of the same class, so it was easy to talk with him. He bestowed a great dark power within himself. Because of this, many feared him, but I saw the goodness under those eyes."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"When Judai unleashed his power, his eyes glowed in bright gold. He was very powerful and many feared his powers. After we met, we not only made a tight friendship, but we made an oath. Our oath was to use our powers to protect the world for all eternity."

"Wow, that's big."

"And we forever kept that oath. Legend says he will return in a reincarnate of himself who shares his powers. He's probably young if he _has_ returned. Afterall, we were ten years apart."

"DANG!"

"Which means Adam will soon have to keep his end of the bargain. As I said before, we are both one in the same. When danger comes, Adam will have to defeat the dangers and protect this world. I made an oath to Prince Judai that I would protect the world for all eternity, which means that same promise is passed down to Adam."

"What? But Adam is just starting to be a normal guy and you're saying he's going to have to fight evil?" Yugi glared.

"Yugi, Adam possesses a dark power that is unbelievably powerful. The dark powers of the millennium items have been passed down to him. Some have been passed to you as well. Yugi, if Adam doesn't fulfill his destiny, this world will cease to exist."

Atem disappeared and Yugi heard a yawn. Adam stretched his arms before rubbing his neck. He stared at the morning sun, like usual, but he was stronger now. He smiled while touching his feet on the ground and walking toward Yugi. He was resting his head on his right hand while staring out the window. Adam sat by his cousin before poking his right shoulder. He turned turned his head and smiled brightly at Adam.

Adam could feel so much warmth in this smile. He immediately held Yugi close to himself. Yugi's head was leaning against his shoulder. The same warm feeling of security Yugi felt toward Atem, just a few minutes ago, was now felt toward Adam. It took all that Yugi had to keep himself from shedding tears._ Atem was right._

"Hey Yami!" Yugi greeted unthinkably. Adam raised two eyebrows.

"_Yami?_ Where did _that_ come from?" Adam teased with a smirk up his lips.

"Oh uh... sorry," Yugi blushed in embarrassment. "I was thinking about... _something_."

"I see," Adam nodded, then closed his eyes. "You know I don't care who you call me, as long as I can give you a nickname as well."

"You don't mind me calling you _Yami_?"

"Whatev... _Hikari_," Yami smirked as Yugi started blushing a deeper red. "A deal's a deal."

"Whatever," Yugi sighed while leaning his head back against the couch. Adam showed a soft smile. He turned Yugi's face toward him. Yugi raised his eyebrows as Adam flicked his nose.

"Got cha!" Adam smirked before jumping off the couch. Yugi smirked deeply and quickly grabbed a pillow before whacking it against Adam's face.

"Oh," Adam smirked evilly as he got out a pillow from his bed. "It's on!"

Adam smacked Yugi hardly and his body slipped onto the bed he slept in, and then rolled off onto the floor on the other side. Adam dropped his pillow and ran to Yugi's side. Yugi was faced down and seemed unconscious.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Adam asked in worry as he turned the body and found a laughing Yugi. "That's it, you're DEAD!"

Adam wrapped his arm around Yugi's head and gave his cousin a nuggy while biting the corner of his lip. Yugi was laughing histarically.

"Stop it! Stop!" Yugi cried, still laughing.

"Sorry, but your time-outs have just expired," Adam smirked, still nuggying Yugi.

Yugi wrapped his arm around Adam's neck and flipped the cousin to the floor. Adam was laughing hysterically on the ground while lifting himself up. Yugi offered Adam his hand and helped him up.

"That was good," Adam complimented.

"Yeah. Man, I'm hungry," Yugi said while hearing the rumbling of his stomach. "How 'bout we go get some food downstairs? It'll be on me."

"Well, I've never eaten anywhere else, but here. It's time I tried eating somewhere else," Adam agreed.

"Cool Yami. You'll get to experience your first luncheon," Yugi grinned as he grabbed Adam's arm and ran out of the room.

"Heiiiiiiiiiay!" Adam yelped while being dragged out of the room.

Adam and Yugi walked down to the lobby inside the cafeteria. They both took the elevator, despite Adam wanting to try the stairwell. They waited in line with the other people waiting to order. Since Adam never waited in a line before, he easily got bored. What irritated him was how _slow_ the line was.

"I didn't even think this was possible," Adam complained while sighing.

"I know it's a pain, but you'll get use to this, I promise," Yugi winked while Adam showed half a smile. "I know you'll like living a normal life. If you lived 3000 years, you'd still fit in society."

Adam chuckled, and then mentioned, "I had a dream about that."

"Come again?" Yugi questioned while cocking his eyebrows.

"I dreamed I was a pharaoh who ruled Egypt. It was actually pretty cool. There were priests, sorcerers, and I was kind of a sorcerer myself. I could summon monsters. What was weird, more weird, was that I remember that dream _like a memory_. I never remember a dream _that_ well."

"I get that too," Yugi replied. He still didn't want to inform Adam about the supernatural he would soon be involved in. Not yet anyways. It was better for Adam to find out when he was in position to believe in the supernatural.


	6. The Luncheon

**Just to inform you guys, even though Adam will be fighting danger, he won't be doing that for a while. Right now, he's trying to get out of the hospital and that will take a while. Review please!**

Adam and Yugi got themselves food and a place to sit. There were meals on the menu that Adam had never tried before. One of them was a burger. Yugi guessed it was probably because before, Adam was so weak his stomach couldn't take tough meat. Either way, Adam decided to try out a burger for a change since he was going to be out of the hospital soon.

Once Adam took a bit of his burger, he ate the whole thing like it was his lifesaver. Yugi thought it was hilarious, the way Adam was eating. He loved the fries too, better than the mashed potatoes he'd usually have for dinner. This was the first time Adam ate any _junk food_ in his life and he was enjoying every bit of it.

Yugi was also thinking about what Adam had to face. Atem had mentioned that he made an oath to Prince Judai that they would protect the world from chaos for all eternity. That meant that Adam had to keep his _end of the bargain_. Yugi really wanted Adam to not have to deal with the dangers of the supernatural, but even _he_ can't be pulled away from it. It was the supernatural that gave Adam a chance to _have_ a life.

"I'm going to see what desserts they have," Adam told his cousin before running off to the front counter, which didn't have as big of a line this time.

Yugi smiled to himself while watching Adam go to the front counter. His smile, then turned to a frown before he took out his deck and gazed at the Trap Card: _Judgment of the Pharaoh_. It was the only card that reminded him of his _friend_, who's spirit now rested within Adam.

"Why must Adam be forced into this? Why can't he have a normal life?" Yugi asked the card in his hand.

Adam returned to his seat with a piece of pie. His mouth was drooling at the sight and smell of it. He then noticed Yugi's odd behavior. Yugi seemed to be holding a Duel Monsters Card. Adam cocked his eyebrow and scanned his cousin's face.

"Is something bothering you, Hikari?" Adam questioned.

"Huh?" Yugi responded, and then noticed Adam's worried look. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about _something_."

"What's that card?"

"Judgment of the Pharaoh."

"Can I see it?"

"You're gonna get convulsions."

"Why is that?" Adam asked with folded arms and rolling eyes.

Yugi showed Adam the card and he stared at it dumbfoundedly.

"What in the world?" Adam responded before snatching the card from Yugi's hands.

"It's the Pharaoh, _Atem_. Grandpa found his tomb a few days ago. He looks alot like us."

"This is gonna sound crazy, but I looked _exactly_ like this in my dream. The getup and everything."

"He reminds me a lot of you."

"I'm touched," Adam replied before giving the card back. "You know which one of my cards reminds me of you?"

"Who?"

"Kuriboh. He has your eyes and he puts his neck out for others like you do."

"Aw, that's sweet. I love Kuriboh," Yugi grinned.

"I love him too. He's a great companion."

"Hey guys," Joey greeted as he pulled himself a chair along with Triston, Tea, and Bakura.

"Hello everyone. Glad you could join us," Adam greeted back.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Triston asked.

"We were comparing each other to Duel Monster Cards," Adam answered.

"Really? What did you compare Yugi to?" Joey asked curiously.

"It's _who_," Triston correct.

"Hey! I know that, stop correcting my grammer!"

"I wouldn't if you didn't get a C- in English."

"Oh very funny."

Adam chuckled, and then replied, "Hikari compared me to Judgment of the Pharaoh and I compared him to Kuriboh."

"Huh, Yugi is a lot like Kuriboh now that I think about it. Fits him too," Joey agreed. "Wait, _what_ did you just call Yugi?"

"_Hikari_, it's my new nickname," Yugi stated.

"Ah, I see. Say, do I remind you of any duel monster card?"

"Yeah, _Baby Dragon_," Triston teased, which annoyed Joey a lot.

"HEY! Baby Dragon, for your information, is a very good card!"

"You remind me of Red-Eyes, but only because I've read the legend," Adam confessed.

"Red-Eyes is a _legend_?" Joey asked in surprise.

"Long ago, many villagers feared dragons, especially one called the _Red-Eyes Demon_ or Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He would go from city to city destroying villagers, _or rumors would have it._ One day he was escaping from a town and fled to Egypt severely wounded. He was bleeding a lot from the catapults and was burning on his two front paws," Adam explained his story.

"Poor guy," Yugi pitied.

"One day, a Pharaoh, with no name, found this wounded Dragon. He was scared and was about to fight back, but when the Pharaoh put down his weapons and assured he would do no harm the dragon let the Pharaoh see his wounds. It took a while for the _Red-Eyes Demon_ to find trust within the Pharaoh, but he eventually did and was cared for by the Pharaoh. After his wounds were healed, the Red-Eyes stayed to protect Egypt. The Pharaoh was the only person the Dragon trusted with his own soul."

"Wow, that's something," Tea commented.

"Red-Eyes reminds me of you, Joey, because when Yugi helps you, you're always there for him like the dragon was with the Pharaoh."

"Do you think this pharaoh could be _Atem_?"

"I don't know," Adam said honestly. "There are too many _nameless pharaohs_ to count, but it's possible."

"What about Tea?" Triston asked.

"That's easy," Yugi replied. "She reminds me of Mystical Elf, because she makes us stronger."

"And is very _defensive_," Triston added.

"You guys so mature," Tea responded sarcastically.

"I wonder which card Kaiba is compared to?" Joey mentioned.

"Any card that has a picture of himself, that's what," Triston grinned as everyone started laughing, except Adam who was lost.

"Kaiba?" Adam questioned.

"He's... the president of Kaiba Corp. and is a rival of Yugi's," Joey explained.

"Oh."

"I wonder what he's gonna say when he sees Adam."

"Oh, that would be something to watch," Triston laughed.

"I'm... lost," Adam said.

"I'll explain later," Yugi whispered to Adam before he nodded.

"I wonder what card Bakura can be compared to," Tea wondered.

"Beats me," Joey replied honestly.

"You got me," Triston agreed.

"Hm, I don't know about any of you, but I like to compare myself to Diabound," Bakura replied. Joey almost choked for a second and so did Tea. After being in the memory world, they knew how _evil_ Diabound was.

"Diabound," Adam muttered. "A creature filled with darkness and hatred, but also contains a hidden _innocents_."

_"Huh?"_ Everyone responded besides Bakura.

"It was a riddle I learned long ago. Diabound was a creature filled with darkness and hatred from other people, but inside that hatred contained pure innocents that only justice could see," Adam explained. "By the way Bakura, why _do_ you compare yourself to Diabound?"

"Well... you know, good monster," Bakura lied with an innocent smile. Adam knew there was something more to it. He turned to Yugi and he shook his head.

"You know Triston, we haven't compared you to any card," Tea mentioned. "Which one would best suit you?"

"I know, Summon Skull since he's so _high and mighty_," Joey teased.

"Hey! That was so uncalled for!" Triston shouted before the boys started their play-fight.

"Eh, boys will be boys," Tea said with annoyance.

"Tell me about it. I hope they don't try to impress any girls with _that_," Adam chuckled.

"Better yet, if Serenity chooses to marry Triston, I hope they don't start doing that at the wedding," Tea added.

"I seriously doubt they _will_ stop," Yugi replied with a smile.

"Them being in-laws? Now I've seen everything," Adam smirked with his arms folded.


	7. Bonding Headache Style

**Here is the next chapter. There is not going to be a return of Yami Bakura. He's long gone from this world. So, any villains will be made up. **

**Oh, and while you're reading this story DON'T YOU DARE THINK ANY WEIRD THOUGHTS PEOPLE OR I WILL SEND MY CHAOS SORCERER ON YOUR TAILS! jk lol. Seriously, DON'T. Remember, Yugi and Adam are _cousins_ not lovers. Review please!**

Adam hung out with his new friends, and then just Yugi later on. They both enjoyed each other's company and had alot to talk about. Yugi was able to tell Adam about the other friends in Domino City. Once Adam understood who Kaiba was, he started getting that he would probably get convulsions seeing two Yugi's in town. What Yugi never brought up was the fact Adam would also remind Seto of Yami.

Adam and Yugi spent some time at the park where Adam was found. He enjoyed laying on the grass and watching the clouds go by. Yugi joined along to keep his cousin company. Adam never even realized he was slowly drifting off. His eyes were closed and he started feeling a comforting sensation, and then...

_"Adam..."_ A mysterious voice called in a faint voice. It jerked Adam up, wondering who that voice belonged to.

"You okay?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something," Adam said, adding a bright smile.

"Hey!" A voice called out. Adam turned to his right to find some thugs hanging someone by his throat.

"Give me your money, Punk!" The thug yelled at the person held by the neck.

"We should go," Adam muttered as he took his cousin by the wrist and were slowly walking away until they both bumped into someone.

The guy was tall, big muscled, and had dark skin and an angry look on his face. He growled at the two twin-like teens.

"You got a problem, _Punk_?" The man growled.

"Uh no, sorry. We were just taking off. Good day," Adam assured, not wanting to get involved in a fight. Unfortunately, he was grabbed by the back of his coat and thrown to the ground. Yugi gasped while thinking of what to do.

"I DON'T THINK SO! I think you should go see our boss. Ones who disrespect the gang should be taught a lesson!" the gang member smirked.

"Leave him alone! He just got out of the hospital and doesn't want to fight with you!" Yugi yelled before he was taken by the throat. Adam showed terror and fear. He had never been more afraid in his life.

"You stay out of this or else," the gang member threatened.

"Please, leave him alone, he has..." Adam begged before the gang member punched Adam across his head and knocked him completely cold.

"SHUT UP! Maybe that should teach both of you some manners."

Adam started glowing and right behind the gang member was his Ka Atem. He had never been more furious. Once the gang member saw the spirit, he started shaking in terror.

"Not so tough now huh?" Atem glared. "How 'bout we play a game? I'm getting bored of watching you torture my friends, and personally, I think you _all_ are pathetic."

"I don't know what you are, but fine!" The gang member glared, looking brave when in reality, he had never been more fearful. "What game are we playing?"

"It's simple, fighting seems to be your type of game and that's exactly what we're going to do. First one to lie on the ground face-down loses."

"Now you're speaking my language!" The gang member smirked as he charged right after the spirit, but he quickly took the guy by the wrist and twisted it behind his back. He tried to elbow Atem, but he hit the thug by the back of his shoulder before twisting his other arm as well. Atem, then kicked one of the thug's legs and the thug landed on the ground face-down.

"Looks like I win. How sad, you didn't even put up a good fight," Atem said. The thug quickly turned around, about to punch the spirit when he saw a glowing eye appear on Atem's forehead. It also glowed on Adam's forehead as well. The gang member was completely frozen in place.

"If you keep fighting, you'll soon find yourself getting hurt," Adam declared. "PENALTY GAME!"

The thug was screaming on the top of his lungs while covering his face. The other gang members came to him. They started glaring at Yugi and Atem. When they saw the glowing third eye, they froze in fear.

"Anyone else wanna play?" Atem offered before the gang members ran off. He turned to Yugi and said, "I've learned from you that people fear the unknown."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"You once feared me, because you didn't know me. Adam will fear me unless he is told who I am."

"But... I don't want him to face the supernatural while just coming out of the hospital and besides, Adam wouldn't believe in this stuff _right?_"

"If you don't tell him, he will find out sooner or later. If you love him Yugi, you'd tell him."

Yugi nodded, and then sighed. He loved his cousin with all his heart and knew Atem was right. If Adam found out himself, he would end up being afraid of ever going to sleep. His Ka only appeared when he was knocked out cold. Still, Adam deserved a better life than this. _Why does he have to have the supernatural be shoved down his throat. He deserved better than this._

The young lad did not notice tears rolling down his cheeks. Atem held Yugi close to his chest to calm the boy down.

Meanwhile, Adam was still lying down dreaming. He opened his eyes and found himself in a tomb of some sort with kingly robes. Adam started running around the tomb, looking for someone... _anyone_. There was nobody. The place was vacant. Adam kept looking through the empty halls and rooms.

"HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE HERE?" Adam called, opening every room to find it empty. "HELLO! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" He was starting to become very terrified. Adam looked and looked and looked, there was nobody anywhere in the tomb and no way out. Adam walked back to the middle of the tomb where he started at and fell on his knees. He wept tears of loneliness. They were enough to make a small puddle in the middle of the room.

Suddenly, Adam heard a noise. He searched behind him. There didn't seem to be anybody, but he could feel company approaching. The door suddenly opened and there appeared to be two strange men and one man who looked like the younger version of Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandpa. Adam could feel joy in his heart as he wiped the last few tears.

"As long as you show no fear, you can cross through here," Solomon explained to the men. He walked along the narrow walkway that lead to a strange puzzle box.

"Uncle Solomon, is that you?" Adam called, but the man walked through him as if he was a ghost. "No. _Why?_"

Adam heard a gunshot, and then looked behind him to see Solomon slip and fall off to the side while hanging onto the side of the walkway. "NO! UNCLE!" Adam tried to grab Solomon's hand, but it slipped right through. "Ugh! Why can't I save you?"

"Looks like we won't be needing you anymore. The puzzle is ours," one of the men smirked with greed.

Adam could feel anger and pain coarsing through him. The monster from under him, then reappeared toward the men and they fell into the pit under the walkway. Adam gasped, before looking at Solomon with those dark and shaky eyes. He reached his hand, despite knowing that Solomon's hand would probably faze through it. After Solomon took Adam's hand, the room disappeared and the boy in a king's outfit ended up in a small room filled with toys.

"Where am I?" Adam questioned himself.

"Grandpa, I'll be upstairs to finish my puzzle!" A small familiar voice cried out.

"Ok, but come to dinner when it's ready!" Solomon's voice replied.

Adam saw a small fragile boy about seven at least. He looked like Yugi's younger version. Adam noticed the little Yugi running right through him and toward the puzzle box. As soon as Yugi opened it and grabbed the pieces, Adam felt as if someone was holding him or a piece of his soul.

"Y... _Yugi?_" Adam muttered. As soon as he said the name, Yugi turned his head, still holding one piece of the puzzle. His expression was as if he saw a ghost.

Adam felt the urge to walk closer to this little Yugi. The boy reached out his hand. As soon as their fingertips touched, Adam could feel it, those fingers. It was as if his body turned tangible. Adam grabbed little Yugi's young hand, and then the rest of his body.

"Yugi," Adam said again in a whisper.

"Adam," The little Yugi said.

"Yes," Adam replied.

"Adam, wake up."

Adam felt his eyes snap open, and then felt the pain of his head from the thug's punch. He moaned while rubbing his head from the punch on the head. Yugi held his dear cousin up as Adam looked straight into his cousin's eyes.

"You'd not believe the dream I just had. I think that punk punched me good," Adam said.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked concernedly.

"I'd say yes, but I'd be lying. I have a splitting headache."

"Let's go to the Hotel. It's closer than the hospital."

Yugi placed his hand on his cousin's forehead while leading Adam to the Hotel. Adam and Yugi finally made it to the hotel, which felt like an eternity. Yugi placed Adam on his bed, tucked him in, and turned off the lights. Yugi soaked a cold, wet washrag, folded it neatly, and then placed it on Adam's forehead. Adam smiled at Yugi brightly and held his hand.

"Yugi, will you stay for a while?" Adam asked, hoping his cousin would say 'yes.'

"Of coarse," Yugi agreed with a cheerful smile.

"What happened to those guys at the park?"

Yugi sighed and showed a small frown. Adam could tell the results were disturbing. He placed his hand on the side of Yugi's head before it slid down to the boy's chin. Yugi laid his head on Adam's chest while still holding onto his cousin's hand.

"Tell me, Yugi. Please," Adam begged.

"Adam, you have a Ka inside you that appears when you're asleep or knocked cold," Yugi started out. Adam seemed calm so far. "He's also the spirit who once lived inside my puzzle... inside _me_. That's why you were sick. You and your Ka are one in the same. Your soul is made of a Ba and Ka that are intertwine or at least that's what your Ka Atem says. When Atem entered the underworld, he entered into your soul and that's what made you strong, but now you have to finish what the pharaoh started. I know you just came out of the hospital, but..."

Yugi was interrupted by Adam's finger that was placed on his lips. He noticed Adam showed a smile, not fear, just a smile. Yugi looked at his cousin dumbfounded.

"Yugi, I... I don't care. I _did_ just come out of the hospital and I'm glad for that. Why would I not like having a spirit who once protected and guided you?" Adam asked.

"Because he's inside you and caused that explosion when you woke up," Yugi replied. "Not to mention I wasn't sure if you'd believe all this."

_"Ah,"_ Adam replied with a sincer smile. "Perhaps if I didn't feel _any_ magic within me, I probably would think you were loonier than the loony tunes."

"You can feel it?"

"In every inch of my body. Being able to walk and play like a normal kid is the best thing that's ever happen to me. If I have responsibility on me, than so be it," Adam said before dropping into a deep sleep.


	8. Adam's Destiny

**Here's the next chapter! This is where you're gonna find someone familiar from Yu-Gi-Oh gx. Yes, this will have a gx flavor. What was your first clue? Prince Judai? Lol Review please!**

Adam wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but when he woke up, he found himself in a strange room. It had dark, black walls that were filled with arcade games, stereos, some CD's, and selves filled with books of mysteries, horrors, adventures, and histories. The room had a coolness to it, but a _comforting_ kind of coolness.

The young boy scanned his environment. The place seemed _familiar_ as if he knew it. Adam looked behind him to see pictures. One was of his parents and his uncle, then there were some doctors and nurses he knew of and his new friends Joey, Triston, Tea, and Bakura. What drew Adam's attention, was the biggest picture on the wall, _Yugi_. Adam could not believe his eyes.

The door to the room opened and a young boy entered. He also _seemed_ familiar. He had some royal garmets, brown hair that was cut neat, and held some innocents besides the gold eyes that showed a tent of darkness.

"Even in this version, you still hold a soul room that is _filled_ with darkness. Very much comforting to my taste," the boy said with a smile.

"Who _are_ you and where _am_ I?" Adam asked dumbfounded.

"I think you know the answer to those two questions. This is your soul room. A room of darkness. Though, I'm disappointed you hold fear and doubt too. I suppose it's from being in that hospital for too long. Though, I guess that'll have to do," the boy replied. "My name is Prince Judai or _the Supreme King_, but seriously, call me Judai as you did 3000 years ago."

"_3000 years ago?_ I'm 15, how can I live 3000 years ago?"

"You are a reincarnation of Pharaoh Atem. Generally, I like _Adam_ better. Still, it's time for you to keep your promise we made together," Prince Judai told Adam in a serious tone.

_"My promise?"_

"To protect this world from darkness for eternity. We hold a power of pure darkness. My reincarnation is still too young to keep the dangers of the light out, so you'll have to keep our oath on your own, for now."

"I don't understand, how can _light_ cause destruction. I even sense it inside Yugi."

"True, the light holds good things like _innocents_ and looking at the glass half full instead of half empty. Although, if you play with fire, it can burn down a forest. Light is a powerful thing and can burn anything it touches. Yugi keeps the darkness of hatred and rage from destroying an entire civilization from the inside out. Our job is to keep the destruction of the light from burning with its blinding force."

"What about the dark forces. From what Yugi told me, his other half, Atem, was helping keep the darkness of destruction from destroying innocents."

"True to that. If either the Yin or Yang become too much, it can destroy the entire world. Either way, you'll still be keeping our promise."

"Judai, what about Yugi? I... I don't want him to have to be forced into this. If I am truly going to serve my purpose here, I feel like I shouldn't put this burden on Yugi."

Judai smiled and gave a chuckle. He walked up to Adam and took his hands.

"Yugi will be fine. He's been Atem's strongest companion and he will be the same for you. Your bond with Yugi is what will make you stronger just like my bond with Yubel. I see you've already made a close connection with him."

Adam turned to see the huge picture on the wall of his cousin. Another picture, then appeared on the wall of frames of family and friends. The picture that appeared was of Prince Judai. Adam became speechless.

"Keep your friends close to you," Judai said before a Kuriboh with wings appeared beside the prince's shoulder. The Kuriboh flew beside Adam and snuggled by his face. While doing this, Adam had a vision of Yugi with his brilliant smile.

"You're Yugi's Ka, aren't you?" Adam asked the little winged kuriboh before it gave him a wink. The boy chuckled before holding Winged Kuriboh close to him, and then woke up. He rubbed his eyes, and then yawned.

Adam looked toward the window with the thick curtains closed and noticed Yugi resting on the couch by the window. Instead of going to his friends and leaving Adam sleeping soundlessly, Yugi waited for his cousin to wake up. He dozed off in the process. A smile peeped across Adam's lips. Adam carried Yugi bridal style and placed him on the bed where he slept. Yugi slept like a little small child.

Quietly, Adam walked to the bathroom to shower up after awaking. He loved the sensation of the warm-hot water pouring down his body. It gave him some sense of relief. After a hot shower, Adam dried himself off, and then entered the hotel room with a towel wrapped around his waist down. While walking out, Adam heard a soft moaning from Yugi. It had been a _long_ shower.

Adam took the towel and dried off his wet hair. His naked butt was facing Yugi. Yugi sat on the side of the bed before going toward the top drawer.

"Do you need any extra clothes?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, Hikari," Adam assured. "I've only worn my outfit for several hours."

"I know, but I wanted to be sure," Yugi said before unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off. "I'm changing out of _these_ clothes, that's for sure."

"Yugi, you actually _have_ another set of clothes besides the ones you have on?"

Yugi stuck his tongue out at his cousin playfully before slipping his shirt off. Adam put on a pair of jeans that he wore not too long ago before showering. He started flexing his arms. He smiled, seeing that he was starting to gain muscle mass. Yugi chuckled.

_"What?"_ Adam smirked.

"You're trying to be macho," Yugi teased before getting punched on his left shoulder.

"Shut up!"

"You are!"

"Don't blame me for liking to have _some_ sort of strength for once," Adam glared. "At least I don't look like shrimp."

_"Hey!"_ Yugi glared. "For your information, _Yami_, I happen to have some abs of my own!"

"You mean compared to a fish? I suppose you're right," Adam teased while putting his top on. Yugi walked over to his bedside, hugging his legs, while putting on a pouty face. Adam noticed this and ran up to his cousin. "I was kidding, Yugi. I didn't mean anything by it!" Yugi, then lifted his face to show an evil grin. "Oh, that's it! You're so DEAD!"

Adam pinned Yugi to the bed before the boys started rolling around, trying to pin each other. Yugi, then escaped from the bed and ran toward the door. Adam blocked the way to the door, and then Yugi wrapped his two arms by Adam's neck. Adam smirked as he took his cousin by the upper body, and then slammed him on the ground.

"NO FAIR!" Yugi shouted before throwing a punch at Adam. He grabbed Yugi from behind while he was struggling, trying to get away from Adam's grasp. "HELP ME! NO! PLEASE!"

"Now you'll get yours, Yugi," Adam smirked while flipping his cousin over his shoulder.

"NO PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE!"

"Too late for that, Hikari," Adam said calmly as he opened the door to the Hotel and over to the sidewalk that was three stories high above the ground. "Say your prayers." Adam dropped the top of Yugi's body while still holding onto the bottom part. Yugi was hanging upside down.

"HELP ME!" Yugi screamed with a big grin on his face. "PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD! I PROMISE!"

"Count to three. One, two, three." And then Adam was just holding Yugi by one leg.

"STOP IT! SERIOUSLY!"

"I don't show mercy, but if you say you're sorry, I _might_ give you a second chance."

"OK, OK, I'M SORRY!"

Adam carried Yugi over the fence by his one leg and gently dropped him on the sidewalk. Yugi was laughing his head off so loudly, it could be heard from all of the other Hotel rooms. Joey ran up the stairwell and stopped with a dumbfounded look before showing a glare and crossing his arms. As soon as the boys noticed this, they looked at Joey.

"What in the world _were_ you doing?" Joey said loudly.

"Adam was trying to throw me off the building!" Yugi shouted while pointing at his cousin.

"You started it!" Adam complained playfully.

"Did not!"

"I beg to differ."

Triston and Tea ran up the stairs to Joey's side.

"Hey, what happened? Is Yugi okay?" Triston asked in worry.

"Relax, it was a false alarm," Joey replied, looking quite annoyed.

"You guys scared the crud out of us!" Tea shouted at the boys. "We thought some thug was trying to drop Yugi off the building!"

"It's not my fault Yugi is such a weak slug," Adam smirked while Yugi threw his arms at his cousin. He grabbed them and were struggling to hold the other down. Yugi was finally pinned to the wall with his arms behind his back. "As I said."

Yugi hissed through his teeth as Tea rolled her eyes.

"You guys are _so_ immature!" Tea glared.

"I've gotta hand it to ya. Not even _I_ can get Yugi to man up like that," Joey complimented.

"It doesn't really take much to tick this little guy off. Everything I do annoys him," Adam said. "Even this." He put his arm pit over Yugi's nose.

"Oh my... ADAM STOP THAT! YOU'RE SICK!" Yugi complained while the rest of the guys laughed so loudly that they were coughing from the lack of air.

_"Disgusting,"_ Tea grimaced.

"Alright, that's enough," Adam finally said, still laughing. "I think you've been tortured long enough."

"You're so gonna pay for that," Yugi glared while wiping his nose. "Man, you're annoying."

"Yeah, but you love me anyways," Adam winked before Yugi rolled his eyes. "Say it."

Yugi rolled his eyes again and muttered,_ "I love you."_

"Love ya too, cos," Adam grinned before ruffling Yugi's hair. Yugi showed a small smile.


	9. Domino City at Last

**The action hasn't started yet and I'm already at what chapter? I must be on a roll here! Review please!**

Adam was finally released from the hospital. After that, him and the rest of his family were on their way to Japan. Solomon decided for all of them to travel together on the same plane. Adam was excited to be on an airplane with his whole family together. He had been having strange dreams like the one with Prince Judai. It didn't matter to him, because he was prepared for anything that was coming.

Yugi was excited to have Adam in Domino City. Yugi couldn't wait to introduce his other friends to Adam. He was the coolest person on the planet. The best part was that Yugi could show off Adam to his mother. Yugi's mother had never got to _know_ Atem, so this could be the chance of a lifetime. Now Yugi could introduce Adam to Mom without revealing anything of the supernatural.

The plane was very long, but took the gang to Japan. It would be almost the entire day before the gang arrived to Domino City, Japan. After finally arriving, the gang got out their luggage and entered a taxi to drive back home. Adam and his folks were to stay at Solomon's place until they were able to find a place to live. There was a house of their liking, but the seller wasn't _out of the house_ yet. The parents had to wait for a few more days before the seller would finally leave.

While the taxi was driving on it's way to the game shop, Yugi dozed off next to Adam. Yugi's back was against Adam and head against the seat. Adam was staring out the window while the car was coming to a stop right by his temporary home.

"Here we are, boys!" Solomon called from the front seat.

"About time," Adam complained. He was getting sick of sitting in the car all day. Yugi's face dropped onto Adam's shoulder. "Yugi, we're home."

"Mmm," Yugi moaned before his eyes slowly fluttered opened. He yawned loudly while stretching his arms.

Adam exited from the taxi before stretching his arms and legs. He was glad to finally be able to walk around instead of being cramped inside a vehicle. His parents were in the other taxi behind the one him, Yugi, and Solomon got out of. Yugi got out of the taxi the same time Solomon did. Yugi's mother opened the door and saw her son running to her arms.

"Mom! I'm home!" Yugi cried in excitement.

"That's great, hon. How was your trip?" Yugi's Mom asked.

"It was great!"

"Hey, hey, cos!" Aukname greeted his cousin before giving Yugi's mother, Uka a big hug.

"Aukie, I never thought I'd see the day!" Uka grinned before seeing Adam right behind Aukname. Uka froze still in shock. Adam was an exact replica of Yugi. They could be mistaken for identical twins.

"This is Adam. It's a miracle, but he's grown stronger in the past week. The doctors were able to let him go," Aukname introduced.

Uka stared at Adam in awe. He wore an expression once seen in Yugi during his duels or several occasions. Uka thought nothing of it and thought it was puberty or something, but seeing it in _another person_ was making her feel like jello. She cleared her throat and showed a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, _Adam_," Uka greeted, bringing out her hand to shake Adam's hand. "How's it feel to be out of that hospital?"

"A relief," Adam replied with a calm smile. "We'll be living here from now on. It'll be exciting to be close with family."

"Got that right!" Yugi agreed with enthusiasm. "Common Yami, let me show you my room!"

The boys ran up the stairs as Uka followed her gaze at the boys.

_"Yami?"_ Uka said in dismay.

"Yeah, it's Yugi's nickname for Adam. Cute huh?" Mariah asked with a chuckling smile.

"I suppose."

Uka didn't mind the nickname, but what surprised her a lot was the fact this _nickname_ was the name of Yugi's _"imaginary friend."_ Yugi would ofttimes talk to himself or to his _"friend"_ named Yami. Occasionally, he would have another one named _"Pharaoh."_ It felt weird that Yugi would use the name of his_ "imaginary friend"_ as a nickname to a relative. Maybe Adam reminded Yugi of his _"imaginary friend"_ or something. Uka decided to brush it off._ Maybe Yugi will finally stop talking to himself._

"While the boys are upstairs, how 'bout we help carry some stuff in. Adam and Yugi have already brought their stuff in," Solomon said.

"What about rooms? Where will we sleep until we find a place to stay?" Aukname asked.

"You both can sleep in the guest room and Adam can sleep in Yugi's room. I'm sure the boys won't mind," Solomon grinned.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Uka asked.

"Of coarse! Those boys are two peas in a pod. Yugi will give that boy the clothes on his back."

Solomon knew it, because Yugi shared everything with Adam's Ka. They shared a body for crying out loud! Yugi and Adam were just as close as Yugi and Atem. The cousins were so close, Solomon discovered the boys showered together at the hospital when Yugi was sleeping over. There was not one thing those boys hid from one another.

Uka took her father-in-law's word for it. The boys did seem very close. They even had nicknames for each other.

In Yugi's bedroom, the boys were on the bed just hanging out. Yugi was sitting while playing with a rubik's cub while Adam was lying on the bed with his arms underneath his head. The room was so quiet and comforting. Adam could feel the calmness of the bright room that was filled with toys of different kinds. Adam turned his head toward Yugi with a devious smirk.

"Yugi, it just occurred to me that your outfit is a school uniform. What's up with that?" Adam asked teasingly.

"I happen to like this outfit, thank you very much," Yugi glared.

"I pity my Ka for sharing a body that wears a uniform in public. I swear, you look like a nerd."

"Yami."

"Yes."

"Shut up!"

"Fine, be that way. You're still a nerd."

Yugi took a comic book, rolled it up, and then whacked Adam in the face. Adam took the rolled up comic book and pushed it against Yugi's neck with two hands.

"Be nice, my little Hikari," Adam teased with a devious tent to his voice.

"Now, you're just scaring me," Yugi smirked before Adam laughed and whacked his cousin in the head with the comic book.

"That's what cousins are for."

"Thanks for the info," Yugi said sarcastically before his grandfather entered through the door.

"How are you boys doing?" Solomon asked. "I think we might end up with a handful with you two."

"We're good. Do you know where I'm going to sleep?" Adam asked.

"Why in Yugi's room of coarse."

"All right!" Yugi shouted before the cousins gave a high five.

Solomon chuckled before turning his head toward his daughter-in-law and said, "told ya those boys are two peas in a pod."

"So I see," Uka replied while rolling her eyes. She looked at the boys and asked, "are you sure you're okay with sleeping together. We don't have a spare bed."

"We're fine. It's not like I sleep in the nude," Adam smirked. "Though, I wouldn't trust Yugi on _that_ note."

Yugi took the rolled up comic book and whacked his cousin in the head before saying, "shut up! I do not _sleep in the nude_!"

_"Sure, you don't."_

"Hey, at least I don't flirt with nurses!"

"That was a long time ago, Hikari."

"_Sure it was._ Just like the last nurse you winked at."

Adam rolled his eyes at the same time Uka chuckled. She admired the two cousins' playful fight. She closed the door and let the cousins spend some more time together. They seemed to enjoy each other's company and they did. Yugi showed his cousin some of the games he owned. They even played duel monsters. They were both equal in their dueling skills. Although, one would enjoy to beat the other if he had the chance. Yugi had the feeling that he was going to have to share his throne as the King of Games. Seto would probably be mad.

The cousins kept dueling and keeping score on how many wins and loses they each received. It had been three hours before Yugi heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up, but not before seeing his caller ID read _"Joey Wheeler."_

"Hey Joey," Yugi greeted.

"Yo Yug. How ya been? Is Adam fitting into the place okay?" Joey asked.

"Sure is and I'm about to kick his butt for the tenth time in a row," Yugi smirked before drawing his next card, which was Celtic Guardian. "Scratch that, _just_ kicked his butt for the tenth time in a row." Yugi put down his Celtic Guardian on the field in attack mode. "Silent Swordsman level 7 attacks Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian attacks you directly. _Game!_"

"Dang!" Adam responded.

"Nice Yug. Even the modern version of the pharaoh gets his butt kicked," Joey cheered.

"Just so you know, I actually have _12_ wins, so I'm still winning," Adam smirked before Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"Anyways, Kaiba wants to duel you, Yug," Joey said.

"That's good. Tell him I'll be there as soon as I get Adam settled in and get three more wins," Yugi promised.

"Three wins?" Joey questioned.

"Whoever gets more wins in Duel Monsters has to buy two smoothies."

"Guess that would suit for the two Kings of Games."

"Actually, neither of us care who's the King as long as one of us buys the smoothies."

"Good luck, Yug."

The two friends hung up before Yugi and Adam shuffled their decks to duel again.


	10. Kaiba Land Meet

**Finally! In Domino City! Now the boys can really get some tasty adventure. Although, there's still the problem with fitting them in school. I'll probably do that before any action takes place. Review please!**

Joey, Triston, and Bakura were at a smoothie stand in Kaiba Land since it was the nearest smoothie place next to an arcade. The trio were waiting for their two friends while Seto was waiting impatiently next to the arcade. He continually checked his watch every five minutes, and then pulled out a sigh.

"Relax, rich boy, Yugi is _never_ late for anything," Joey glared with a hint of annoyance.

"I know that, I didn't ask a comment from the dog house," Seto replied with a hint of insult.

"Why you!" Joey shouted in outburst, on his way to beat the living daylights out of Seto if the other two boys didn't pull him back.

"Get a grip, Joey. You don't wanna make Grumpy Pus angry, do you?" Triston smirked while Seto continually kept a straight face.

"Ah whatev. We'll just be sitting here while Yugi kicks Kaiba's butt, _like usual_. It's nothing new to say the least," Joey decided.

"Except this time Kaiba will be dueling the _real_ Yugi and not the pharaoh. This will be different for Kaiba," Bakura mentioned.

"Not to mention Kaiba has never battled against Yugi's new deck. He'll be dueling against the very deck Yugi used to defeat all three gods. This is big," Triston agreed.

"And I am more than willing to do everything in my power to defeat Yugi. I don't care which _Yugi twin_ it is as long as the title of King of Games stands, I will not give up until I claim that title," Seto said factually.

Yugi and Adam arrived side by side. Adam had his hands comfortably in his pockets while Yugi gripped on his jacket with both hands. He still wore his high school uniform,_ as usual_ while Adam wore a black T-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath and comfortable jeans. In fact, the outfits were the only things that distinguished the two cousins apart, aside from the gold streaks from Adam's hair.

The first person to notice the cousins' arrival was Joey. He wore a huge grin before placing down his smoothie and running up between the boys, one arm around each boy.

"Hey ya! So, who won?" Joey asked.

"It was a tie," Adam replied. "So we're each buying our own smoothies."

"DANG!"

Seto heard Adam's voice and quickly turned his head. As soon as he saw the two boys, he wore a huge dumbfounded look. There was no doubt that the boy next to Yugi was _the pharaoh_, or at least a replica of him. Although, there was something different about this one. His expression seemed to be of a normal teenager instead of an _Egyptian ruler_.

Adam turned his head toward Seto and gave him a curious look. The boy's eyebrows cocked.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Adam asked.

"Adam, this is Seto Kaiba. He thinks you're... _someone else_ and technically he's right," Yugi introduced while explaining Seto's reaction.

Adam raised his eyebrows, then showed a small smile. He looked at Seto's direction.

"Seto, I am Adam Moto, Yugi's second cousin from Egypt... _or was_. I just got out of the hospital not too long ago," Adam introduced while holding out his hand.

_"Hospital?"_ Seto questioned, with a glaring tone after taking Adam's hand.

"Sick at birth. Yugi says my Ka was not with me since my Ka and Ba are so closely connected. The millennium puzzle's dark powers kept me alive and if my Ka had not returned to the Underworld, I probably would've died," Adam explained.

Seto smirked, for the reason being that he would have a chance to reclaim his title from his original rival and being that this one lived in the modern age. This reincarnated version of _Atem_ was more aware of the modern age and would not act like a _king_ or have any leadership. All this one would have was the skills to proclaim his title.

"Nice story. Glad to see you're not preparing for your funeral, now won't that be tragic?" Seto smirked.

"Hey, why don't cha watch your mouth, Kaiba?" Joey shouted while the boys pulled him back.

"Why don't you dweebs put that dog on a leash?"

"WHY YOU..."

Joey was fighting with all this strength to get a hold of Seto. Adam chuckled while rolling his eyes. He faced Seto and showed a friendly smile.

"You have an odd sense of humor," Adam complimented. "Yugi says you have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

Seto showed a smirk while holding up his ace monster. Adam showed a deeper smirk, the very same smirk shown in the pharaoh when challenging an opponent to a shadow game. This gave Seto a sense of a familiar presence and happiness.

"Sometime, I'd like to see how it will go against my Dark Magician," Adam said. "Though, your dragon has higher attack points, I bet cha I can beat that huge beast."

"You already did _that_ in Battle City, or at least your Ka did. Still, it'd be interesting to see how you duel, seeing your the modern version of my rival," Seto agreed before the two boys made a firm handshake.

Joey and Triston were very surprised to see a relationship develop between Seto and Adam. It was a similar, yet different relationship. With Seto and Atem, there was a sense of pride over leadership and the game. Adam didn't have any throne or kingship, but did have a pride over the game Duel Monsters. Because of the lack of pride over leadership, Seto was not intimidated as much with Adam. He was more humble than Atem like Priest Seth was more humble, with lack of leadership, than Seto Kaiba.

Bakura was happy that Seto's and Adam's first impression was excellent. There was a hint of rivalry, but most of their relationship was of pride and deep rooted friendship. The very same relationship that Atem shared with his cousin Priest Seth. There was no doubt that just like Adam and Yugi held the very same bond Atem did with Yugi, Adam and Seto would hold the bond Atem had with Priest Seth.

"Hey guys, aren't you two gonna get a smoothie?" Joey asked the boys.

"Right!" Yugi grinned before ordering his smoothie with his cousin waiting behind him. Seto sighed impatiently.

"I'd like for our duel to start sometime," Seto glared.

"Hold your horses, Rich Boy. At least let Yugi relax. He just returned his closest friend to the underworld, helped move his cousin in, and didn't a chance to relax for _once_. At least give Yugi a chance to recuperate," Joey said.

"I don't have time for your nonsense, Wheeler," Seto replied.

"He's right, Seto. Yugi did just play thirty games with me. Even _I'm_ dueled out," Adam smirked before drinking his smoothy.

"You dueled _thirty_ games?"

"It ended up as a tie. Yugi is unpredictable."

"Not surprised. Your Ka was like his teacher or something," Triston said.

"Then it's no wonder I'm always in a pickle," Adam joked as the boys laughed.

"You know, it seems like yesterday you were barely able to stand up and now look at you," Joey mentioned with a smirk.

"It seems like yesterday I was in bed... wishing I could be like everyone else," Adam said with a sad smile.

"That would be horrible if I was so weak that I couldn't get out of bed," Yugi added.

"Sounds like your life sucked," Seto pitied.

"You have _no_ idea. Just being here is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," Adam chuckled. "I just wish I didn't have to go back to bed again."

"It only takes your own strength, then you can handle any obstacle," Seto said. "At least you didn't have to count on your little _fan club_ to get out of that situation. I must give you credit for that."

"HEY! WHY DON'T CHA SHUT..." Joey shouted in outburst before Adam interrupted.

"Joey, I don't think he meant it like _that_. What Seto is saying is that you shouldn't _always_ rely on other people to do everything for you. There are times you need to rely on your own strength. Though, there's nothing wrong with having help from good friends who are willing to give it to ya," Adam explained as Seto's smirk grew wider. Joey's expression was filled with amazement. Most of the gang expected Adam, like Atem, to rebuke Seto's anti-friendship comment, but instead supported it. "I'm sick of relying on people to help me get my butt out of bed, so I can_ take a bath_. I'd like to be independent."

"Seems you're _finally_ agreeing with me," Seto smirked.

"I don't know what my Ka agrees or disagrees with, but I know what _I_ agree with. I've been having some dreams about some darkness approaching. I'm willing to face whatever foe is coming my way. I'm not going to go back to that stupid hospital EVER again," Adam said boldly with confidence, the same that Atem showed when he was inside Yugi.

"You say it, cos," Yugi grinned before finishing the last of his smoothie. "Common Kaiba, I'm finished."

"About time!" Seto complained before him and Yugi faced each other with their duel disks on.

"Good luck, Hikari!" Adam cheered.

"_Hikari?_ Now I've seen it all," Seto smirked with a laughter.

"Careful with your words, Set. Yugi's gonna kick butt so hard, it won't be funny," Adam warned Seto.

"Great, now Adam has a nickname for Seto?" Triston sarcastically questioned with a hint of annoyance.

"I will _never_ understand the guy," Joey added.

"Kaiba, it's time to duel!" Yugi shouted.


	11. Roller Coaster Ride

**Now how ironic is that? Atem and Seto have a huge rivalry with this arguing thing and when Adam comes into play, him and Seto are now buddies lol. I thought since Atem and Seth had more of a closer relationship than Atem and Seto, it seemed appropriate to have Seto have a closer relationship with Adam. Review please!**

"I win!" Yugi announced as Seto's life points came down to zero. Everyone from the smoothie stand cheered for their friend's victory.

"Nice Yug, once the King of Games and still are," Joey cheered before giving his friend a high five.

"I will find a way to crush you, believe me," Seto promised.

"Hey Set, I got ya a smoothie," Adam called while Seto stepped forward.

"Normally, I don't except items from anyone, but what the heck," Seto shrugged before taking the smoothie. _"Strawberry."_

"I heard Joey say that you always perfer strawberry."

"Looks like someone did his homework."

"No, I just eavesdropped," Adam teased as Seto showed half a smile.

"Hey, how 'bout we go to the arcade? I'm ready to show Triston how to play pinball," Joey smirked while running toward the arcade.

"Yeah and lose the ball for the 100th time in a row," Triston teased.

_"Hey!"_

"I'm coming guys!" Yugi called before facing his cousin. "You wanna join?"

"I think I'll stick around with Set for a while," Adam said before Yugi nodded and joined his pals.

"I wouldn't care if you joined the geek club," Seto said with an emotionless glare.

"I know, but I want to get to know you since I'll be living here from now on," Adam replied. Seto let out a sigh. "Besides, I think you're awesome."

"Thanks for the compliment," Seto smirked before setting his smoothie down and stood up. "Duty calls and my business is waiting for my arrival."

"Leaving already?" Adam smirked while sipping his smoothie. "When do you have to be there?"

"Two hours, but better early than never," Seto replied before the back of his collar was grabbed to pull him back.

"Not so fast, Mister. You're the CEO president of a gaming company and you can't even enjoy your two hours of free time? We're going to the roller coaster," Adam smirked while dragging Seto by the back of his collar.

"You're not _serious_ are you?"

"You bet right I am. Now stop acting like a boring business man and start acting your age," Adam demanded, still dragging Seto toward the Roller Coaster ahead.

"I am a_ boring business man_, Yugi."

"Then stop and call me _Adam_. If that's what you've been calling my Ka, then I feel sorry for him."

"I can call you whatever I..."

"_No you won't_, now get in line," Adam glared before pushing Seto in front of him in the line.

"I swear, you owe me _so_ much," Seto glared while Adam crossed his arms with a smirk.

"You'll thank me later," Adam smirked.

Seto wasn't sure to be annoyed or actually enjoy hanging out with this kid. There was no tension between them like there was with Atem. Seto figured it was probably the fact Atem was king that he had some sort of _pride of authority_. That and a CEO president with a king didn't mix in very well. Adam was different. He had no authority to have pride in and wanted his friends to enjoy life to its fullest.

The line was shrinking and Seto stared at the Roller Coaster, that he made, nervously. This was no doubt that this was the first time he's _ever_ ridden a roller coaster. Adam had never ridden a roller coaster either, but Yugi claimed it was fun. Adam and Seto could hear screams from a crowd of children ridding on the ride. The two boys kept their emotionless expressions while feeling nervous inside.

A bunch of kids escaped from the ride like a stampede of elephants.

"Looks like you're up," the instructor announced as three kids in front and the boys sat themselves in empty slots. They sat in one side by side.

"You still owe me, you know," Seto grimaced as Adam smirked in reply. The roller coaster started as soon as everyone buckled in.

Adam looked toward the highest hill were the ride would drop. His smile widened and took a deep breath. As soon as the ride reached the top. It started dropping. It was twisting and turning in every direction or so it seemed. What Adam didn't expect was _a vision_. There was darkness surrounding the background and everything disappeared except for Adam.

_There, behind him, he saw Bakura lying down unconsciously on the ground. Adam ran to his friend's side and kneeled down to check his pulse. As soon as he touched his friend's face, Bakura's eyes opened and began to glow. A figure appeared in a spirit form that looked exactly like him, only _different_. There was a dark tent to him._

_"Help me," the spirit begged as he dropped on his face. "please pharaoh. Help me."_

_Adam gasped as the spirit and Bakura disappeared. All of the monsters from Adam's deck appeared all around him. They seemed scared and terrified._

_"Please master, help us," Dark Magician Girl begged before the darkness started eating all of Adam's monsters. They were all crying in agony._

"Help us!"_ The monsters cried before Adam snapped back to reality._

The coaster finally stopped and dropped everyone out. Seto and Adam exited the ride. Seto seemed to have enjoyed the ride, but there was something that caught his eye. After the boys made it back on the ground, Seto looked at Adam in a serious manner.

"What _happened_ back there? I swear you were off in your own world or something. Not to mention your eyes were glowing like a candle," Seto asked.

"I'm sorry. This never happens unless I'm asleep," Adam muttered. "I saw a vision. The think the world might be in danger... _I have to see Bakura_."

Adam ran down to the smoothie stand, and then inside the arcade. Joey and Triston were taking turns in playing Pinball while Yugi and Bakura were playing Ping-Pong. Adam quickly ran to Bakura. When he noticed Adam coming, he paused the game and looked at Yugi's cousin with question.

"I had a vision. Do you have a spirit that looks exactly like you?" Adam asked.

"W... why would you ask _this_?" Bakura asked in fright.

"In my vision, you summoned out a spirit who was begging for my help."

Yugi gasped and remembered Bakura's darker half, but why would he ask Adam for _his_ help. This was confusing on so many levels. Bakura was thinking the same thing. In fact, he hadn't sensed his darker half since Memory World. _Why would he be back, and ask Adam for help, let alone?_

"When your Ka was inside me, Bakura also had a spirit inside him, but an _evil_ one. He tried to stop Atem from saving Egypt and tried to summon out the dark god Zork. Though, I don't see why he would be asking for your help," Yugi explained with some confusion.

"And besides that, I haven't sensed the presence of my darker half since before the Ceremonial Duel," Bakura added.

"Hm, according to my vision, that spirit is _still_ inside of you and always has been," Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"More like the evil bakura you know might be your Ka just like Atem is my Ka. In other words, you might be able to _summon_ him."

_"Summon him?"_

"I have to speak with him. Evil or not, he'll still give me answers."

"But I don't know how to _summon him_!"

"Grandpa said that when summoning Ka's, a person needs to let the energy within their souls emerg. I think that's what you'll have to do unless you're like Adam," Yugi explained.

"Ok, I'll try," Bakura said nervously. He closed his eyes and did what Yugi said. He then sensed the presents, the familiar presents, of the spirit that once lived inside him, but this one was _different_. There was no strong, dark presents that made a chill up his spine, it was a _comforting_ dark presents. There, before him, was spirit of the darker version of himself.

"Hey, it's _him_!" Yugi said before his two friends Triston and Joey gasped in horror.

"Who... who _are_ you guys?" The spirit asked before facing Adam. "Oh my. Your majesty, it's an honor to be in your presents. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me from Zork. If there is anything I can do to repay you..."

"_Wait,_ you mean you don't remember _anything_?" Ryou asked in shock as Bakura shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Master. Zork's darkness took over me when I was your age. The last thing I remember was exploring my recently destroyed home to find out who was responsible for murdering my folks and the townspeople. When I found out about the millennium items, things just went _blank_."

"I had a vision of you asking for my help," Adam said, changing the subject.

"I feel a darkness growing in the midst. It's destroying the monsters in the spirit world and soon will destroy this world as well. Although, I'm not sure who's responsible for this," Bakura explained.

"Thank you for your help and I am glad my Ka was able to free you from Zork."

"If you need anything, I'll be sure to help."

Bakura disappeared back inside Ryou as the boys stood still in pure shock. From what Adam gathered, Bakura's Ka was a spirit who was possessed by Zork. When Zork was destroyed, his darkness was released from Bakura's Ka. He also sensed darkness eating away the monsters in the spirit world. The monsters were the same monsters in the duel monster cards. This scared Adam more than he could admit.


	12. Overwhelm

**A good evil Bakura? Ironic huh? There's a story I'm doing very soon that also has a good evil Bakura. I just like the idea for some reason and it's technically true. The Yami Bakura was actually possessed by Zork through hatred and anger. Do the math. Review please!**

Adam was lost in thought over what he just heard from Bakura. Evil was at work and he knew it, he just didn't know what to do. Sure, his Ka had been through adventures and defeating evil, but Adam had no experience. The only adventure he had was lying in the hospital bed fighting for his life.

Seto was just as dumbfounded and he could see Adam had it just as bad. Although, there was a huge difference, Adam _had_ to be a part of this. He didn't seem to be taking it as well as Atem did. _This_, he was sure of. Even Yugi took the whole _saving the world_ deal better than this kid. Seto was starting to feel sorry for his new friend.

Joey and Triston were just completely lost. The boys had just heard, from the evil Bakura who used Ryou as his own little puppet, that he was not only possessed by Zork, but there was evil at work. This type of evil was harming the monsters in the spirit world. There was also Adam's response to this that was worrying them.

"Ok, _now_ I'm lost," Triston announced.

"I'm with ya, dude," Joey agreed.

"Then let me fill ya in: the spirit world is being destroyed and unless someone stops this, our world is next," Seto filled the boys in.

"What am I supposed to do?" Adam asked with a blank look.

"What do ya think? We need to find this guy and take him down," Triston said with confidence.

"But how? I... I've never done this in my life. I'm just getting used to this life and now I have to..." Adam cried before putting his hand on his forehead like he had a migraine.

"We'll figure out a way!" Yugi promised while gripping onto his cousin's shoulder.

"Yugi I... I need to rest," Adam said before leaving the arcade with Seto following behind.

"Adam!" Seto called while catching up to Adam. "You want me to take you home."

Adam looked up and nodded with a small smile. Seto could empathize with Adam of coming into terms with the supernatural. Although, Seto had never been in the situation of saving the world, he did come into terms with his own destiny. The very destiny that brought him with Atem... _with Adam._

Seto called a limo to pick the boys up and drive Adam home. Adam stared at the window in a blank stare while the limo was still driving. After the limo made it to the game shop, the boys walked inside and into Yugi's and Adam's room. Adam laid on the bed with his arms resting on his head.

Seto stood while leaning against the wall. He then noticed something and gave a smirk.

"You and Yugi have to share a bed? _Wow_," Seto teased. "I pity you."

Adam continually stared at the ceiling as if he never heard his friend. Seto sighed deeply while watching his friend stare at the ceiling. It was a matter of time before Adam drifted to sleep. Seto figured Adam needed the rest after today. All of a sudden, Adam's body began to glow and a figure sat beside Seto on the bed. He gasped at the sight of his old rival: _Atem_.

"I see you've gotten acquainted with my counterpart," Atem said with a soft smile.

"Yugi, this stupid mambo jumbo is overwhelming _your counterpart_!" Seto glared deeply. "Can't you see he has no experience?"

"Kaiba! Involving Adam into this is out of my control!" Atem argued with his arms crossed.

"So you decide to save the boy's life. Whoopee for him and then get this_ 'oh by the way, you also are gonna be involved in the shadow games.'_"

"Kaiba, even Yugi was overwhelmed by the shadow realm. In fact, if I was as much of a jerk as you, I'd be blaming you for overwhelming him in the first place. It was only because of your stupid _Death-T tournament_ that Yugi had to experience a penalty game's dangerous effect and your version wasn't even enough to cover it."

_"Glad Marik decided to finish the job I started."_

"Kaiba, even you know that fate chose Adam for the job and things would've been easier if Zork hadn't been involved."

"You know. You never mentioned Zork _overtaking_ Bakura's alter ego."

"I didn't know during the time until I retrieved my memory."

"Happy for you, Yugi!" Seto yelled sarcastically while marching up to the window and facing it with cold blue eyes.

"Kaiba!" The pharaoh glared with bold dark eyes as Seto turned around with his same hard glare. The pharaoh's glare, then turned into sorrow. His hand pushed back the blond bangs that hung against Adam's face. "I wish I could tell Adam that everything is going to be okay. I wish I could comfort him like I did with Yugi at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. I feel helpless, Kaiba. _HELPLESS_!"

Seto could see those eyes that would water if this Ka wasn't just _a spirit_. He then noticed water leaking under Adam's closed eyelids. When Atem cried, his counterpart shed tears as if Adam was the one crying. Indeed, Adam and Atem were _closely_ connected.

"I envy Bakura, because at least he can _talk_ and _touch_ his partner. I CAN'T! Adam and I's bond are supposed to be closer than me and Yugi's and I can't see how that is _possible_. I can look at him while he is down and weak. Meanwhile, he could never see me except through a mirror in his dreams. Kaiba, I... I just wish there was _something_ I could do. I want to help Adam anyway that I can."

Seto stared at the king with a cold, hard look, and then at Adam. Seto gave a sigh.

"You let _me_ do the comforting. Tell me as much information as you know about this _darkness_," Seto said.

"The darkness is in the Spirit World, as you know. Adam can travel to the Spirit World, including Yugi. Yugi has a gift and a _very_ powerful Ka. He can travel to the Spirit World. Adam can do the same, but Yugi might be more experienced with his gift than Adam."

"Thank you."

Atem nodded before his spirit left and Adam gave a moan. He turned on the bed and faced Seto.

"Listen Adam, you and Yugi can travel to the Spirit World. Though, finding out _how_ will be up to the both of you. No matter how this plays, just keep on fighting," Seto said.

"Right," Adam nodded before sitting himself up. "Thanks Set. I knew sending my Ka out would help somewhat. I may not be able to talk to him, but I figured _someone else_ can."

"He says you and your Ka are to have a closer bond than him and Yugi, but it seems not so since you two can't even talk to one another."

"It's because he _is_ me and I _am_ him. We're two faces of the same coin. All of these dreams are like a _memory_."

_"A memory?"_

"I haven't told anyone this, but I once had strange dreams before I became _stronger_. All my life_ actually._ It started with being in an empty tomb _all alone_. There was nobody and I felt loneliness engulf me. It was so intimidating."

"At least that explains why your Ka is always against my _anti-friend_ speeches."

"When I was seven, I started having a different dream. I was being carried by a small child about my age. I was so anxious to _touch_ him, since I could not touch anything at all. Once he picked up a puzzle piece from that small box, I could touch him."

"Didn't know you were gay," Seto teased before Adam punched his friend in the stomach. "_OW!_ That was just a joke."

Adam left a smirk before continuing, "Years after that, I started having dreams. That's actually how I learned to duel so well. It started with simple games with a deck of poker cards, then problem solving, then duel monsters, then riddles and so forth. Duel Monsters became my main game play, which was partly a relief since most of the games were like the ones from a horror film. I remember you."

Seto raised his eyebrows.

"We dueled several times. I enjoyed every ounce of it. My favorite was the one where I played Exodia."

Seto's gaze changed to a glare while remembering that memory. It was the day he put Yugi's grandfather in the hospital, destroyed his favorite card, and ended up in the hospital himself until the midst of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. It was the day he put Yugi and his friends through Death-T, which stood for _Death Tournament_.

"_That_ was your favorite?" Seto questioned. "That was the day I forced Yugi and his friends through Death-T in Kaiba Land. I was so _obsessed_ in defeating your Ka, I got out of control."

Adam showed a huge smirk and responded, _"wow."_

"I called it Death-T, because the effects of the losers were to face a _penalty game_. They were of different games, Duel Monsters was one played against me. The rest were different."

"What kind of _games_ were there?"

"I once had Triston's nephew in the mercy of a cereal killer."

Adam burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, tears were pouring down his cheeks. Seto found himself laughing himself. They were laughing so loudly, the whole house could hear it.

"Ah man. I wish I could've seen it. No wonder Joey and Triston hate you so much," Adam laughed still.

"You're not _mad_?" Seto asked in surprise.

"No duh! I probably would've ended up just as obsessed... ok, maybe not _that_ obsessed, but it would still have been worth watching."

"I also created a Laser Tag section where the opponents used real guns while Yugi and his friends used toy guns."

_"You cheat!"_

"I also had them pulling a lever that would chop their hands off if they didn't release the right levers."

"At least I know my cousin still _has_ a hand, otherwise I'd hesitate to _give him one_."

"Nice pun."

"Thanks."

"I wish I could've played in Death-T."

_"Why?"_ Seto asked Adam. _'Why would Adam ask such a suicidal question?'_

"Because I think it could've been _different_. No _mind crushing_ or _penalty games_. I think if that were me and not my Ka... _I don't know_. I think things would've turned out differently. We could've been best friends from the start and not _enemies_."

Seto never thought of it that way. His first encounter with Atem was a _very_ bad one. There was always friction between Seto and Atem, but _Adam_. With Adam, Seto could sense a loving and warm feeling. There was nothing they had against each other. There was rivalry, but a different type of _rivalry_. With Atem, there was bitter rivalry. With Adam, there was a _loving rivalry_.


	13. The Spirit World

**How do ya like that? So many ironies in one story. There's another irony coming your way ladies and gentlemen. Review please!**

Yugi and Joey had just returned from Kaiba Land. They had a great time at the theme park and were excited to hit the game shop. Yugi was still worried about Adam, especially after the shock he had. The young duelist was hoping Adam was doing better than at the theme park.

Joey wasn't too worried. He was just glad he and Yugi had fun. They both went upstairs to play in Yugi's room.

"I hope Adam's doing okay," Yugi said.

"I'm sure he is," Joey smirked as he opened the door to Yugi's room and found Adam and Seto playing duel monsters with their duel disks. _That's Kaiba for ya._

"Blue-Eyes, destroy his Dark Magician with neutron blast!" Kaiba shouted before Adam, with a smirk, revealed Multiply and a bunch of Kuribohs started appearing like wildfire. It blocked the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack on the Dark Magician. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME WITH THOSE STUPID FURBALLS!"

"_Oooo,_ someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Adam chuckled.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"_No,_ it's hilarious. The big almighty dragon can't even destroy a little ball of fur with a mere 300 attack points. _What a shame._"

Seto started shaking in both annoyance and frustration. Yugi and Joey burst out laughing, so hard that tears were streaming and they were running out of oxygen. Adam couldn't contain it and started laughing like crazy. This only annoyed Seto even more.

"I'll make you pay for that on my next move!" Seto shouted.

"Ok," Adam agreed, still laughing while drawing his next card. "Now I reveal my magic card Magic Formula and equip it with Dark Magician."

"WHAT!"

"Dark magic attack!" Adam announced as Dark Magician attacked Seto directly and he lost 200 life points, including his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "That's your second dragon that you lost and it's now over. Chimera, destroy Set's life points!"

Seto's life points were now zero. Seto was still showing annoyance from the wall of Kuribohs. Joey and Yugi were applauding for Adam's victory.

"What do ya know! Even the modern version of the pharaoh can still kick your butt Kaiba," Joey smirked.

Seto started laughing before turning off his duel disk and telling Adam, "impressive."

"So are you. Usually, Yugi's is the only one that's a challenge, but you _really_ can duel," Adam smirked before him and Seto clasped their hands like Yami once did with Joey. "Thanks for the duel."

"I thought it would make your day a little less _abnormal_," Seto smirked as Adam returned it.

"_Wait,_ did you just say that you dueled for something other than _gaining the title_?" Joey asked with a dumbfounded face. Yugi just chuckled.

"Yes, what's your point, Mutt?"

"Hey! Why don't cha say that to my face, jerk?" Joey glared while sticking his fist up in the air. Adam just rolled his eyes.

"Joey, be nice," Adam glared with his arms crossed.

"What? I can't defend myself if he insults me?"

"Well, if you want to go for him, I'll happily join with his idea of _chaining you to the fence_."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Joey glared while Yugi chuckled. Adam kept his arms crossed and showed a grinning smirk.

"Apparently, not on yours, Wheeler," Seto replied as Joey started calming down with a hint of irritation. There was no way _two against one_ was a fair fight and Yugi wouldn't fight with Seto or Adam.

"Ok Kaiba, you win this round, but I promise you I'll get you next time," Joey promised.

"As if you _have_ a chance," Seto smirked.

"How are you feeling, Yami?" Yugi asked Adam.

"Fine. I guess I'm just not used to the supernatural yet," Adam admitted.

"I know what you mean."

"My Ka told Seto that we can both enter into the Spirit World. Do you know anything about traveling into different worlds or dimensions?"

"Not really. In fact, I had no idea I _could_ travel to the Spirit World."

"Man, why can't people be more informative?" Joey complained.

Adam sighed while taking out his deck and staring at it. He wondered to himself how he would know to travel to the Spirit World. Closing his eyes, Adam's deck began to glow and so did his eyes. Adam gasped with his eyes popping open. Yugi, Joey, and Seto turned their heads as soon as they heard the gasp.

Adam closed his eyes again, and then his eyes began to glow again. Everyone stared in awe as Adam's body glowed with brilliance, and then it faded. Adam started falling before Yugi and Seto caught the unconscious boy together. Surprisingly, Adam still had a grip hold of his deck while being unconscious.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"I think he just figured out how to travel to the Spirit World," Yugi thought. He took out his deck and also closed his eyes. He tried to contact his monsters. As soon as he did, the deck glowed, then his eyes, and then his body started falling just like Adam's body. This time, Joey caught it.

"Hey Yug, _Yugi!_" Joey called, shaking Yugi a little.

"He's in the Spirit World, just like Yami," Seto told Joey.

"Yeah, I figured that out when..." Joey glared in irritation before realizing something. "Did you just call Adam _Yami_?"

"He didn't like being called _Yugi_, so I tried other means," Seto replied.

"It's funny. With you and Atem, you two were like cats and dogs, but not with Adam. I wonder why that is."

"Beats me! Adam just doesn't irritate me like that stupid pharaoh of Yugi's."

"Don't give me that. You were just as irritated with those Kuribohs!"

"How about this? Why aren't you buddies with Adam like you were with the other Yugi?"

"Because he's chummie with you."

"I'M NOT..." Seto was about to complain until he realized Joey's point. The way Atem treated Joey was how he now treated Seto and he didn't even realize it. _"am I?"_

"Guess I can't say you don't have any friends now huh?" Joey smirked before Seto shot him a glare.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Adam woke up in a strange world. It was covered in pure darkness. Neither of the them could see their hands in front of their faces. It was dark. Yugi was scared, but Adam was <em>terrified<em>.

"Hello?" Adam called.

"Adam, is that you?" Yugi called.

"Yes, Yugi, where am I? Where are we?"

"The Spirit World, I believe."

"But I don't see a thing. Where are you?"

"Follow my voice," Yugi said while reaching his hands to feel for something, _anything_.

"I can't feel anything! I can only hear you!"

Adam was trembling while reaching for something to grab. He needed to grab Yugi's hand or anything that belonged to his cousin. If Adam didn't touch anything, he would feel more alone than the dreams he had.

_"YUGI!"_

"I'm right here, just follow my voice!"

"But, I can't feel you! I..." Adam said before stumbling onto his face and panicked tears started pouring out. "Please Yugi. _Please!_"

"Yami, it's okay. Don't panic."

"But how, I can't even see my own hand."

"Be strong. I know you can do this!"

Adam got up on his hands and knees and kept on trying to reach for something. He moved toward the sound of Yugi's voice and the sound of his steps. It was a matter of time before he felt a few strands of string or _hair_.

"Yugi! Stay where you are!" Adam called before reaching his hands to the very direction he felt strands of hair. As soon as he felt a bush, he grabbed a hold of it.

"OW! _My hair!_" Yugi responded before being pulled into Adam's arms for a tight embrace. He was clutched like a life preserver.

_"Yugi,"_ Adam whispered before kissing the side of his cousin's head.

"And I thought my mom gave me cooties," Yugi complained.

"Sorry Yugi. I was scared," Adam admitted. "With you, I know everything's gonna be okay."

"Funny, I felt the same way when the pharaoh was inside me. When he was around, I knew things were gonna be okay."

"I'm sure he felt the same around you, Yugi. I've dreamed about being in that tomb. I know my Ka had never been more lonely than being stuck in that tomb for 3000 years looking for anyone who could see him. Looking for the one person he could _touch... feel... embrace_," Adam said while a few tears poured down his cheeks.

"When I first got the puzzle, I saw a _shadow... a ghost_ or something. He looked like me and wore a king-like outfit. He was reaching out for my hand, as soon as he grabbed it, he grabbed every part of me as if he never felt anybody before in his life. I thought it was a dream until after I solved the puzzle. I started realizing how miserable the pharaoh was for being stuck inside that puzzle."

"Yugi, releasing him brought him great joy and it gave him the chance to experience _freedom_..." Adam said before clutching onto Yugi a little tighter. "... Just like you gave _me_ freedom."

"No Yami. You did it with your own strength," Yugi corrected. "It's just like Kaiba said. You used your _own_ abilities to become stronger than you'd ever thought possible."

"I suppose you're right," Adam said before loosening his grip to find Yugi's hand. As soon as he found the small hand, Adam took a firm hold of it. "Let's find out more about this place."

"Agreed."


	14. Danger

**Now how about that? Adam and Yugi finally go to the spirit world. Let's see what they encounter. Review please!**

Adam held a firm grip on Yugi's hand so the boys wouldn't this was the spirit world, then there was no telling what dangers lied ahead. Yugi, being familiar with the shadow games and the spirit world, feared for the worst. He remembered the day when he first came to the spirit world, it was nothing like this. The spirit world indeed had changed.

Since it was dark, Adam had to _feel_ his way around the place like a blind person. Darkness was everywhere and no sign of light. Although, feeling his way through the darkness, Adam seemed to be located inside a building. The floors were stone or tile and their steps echoed the room. Adam knew him and Yugi were inside some huge palace.

Very soon, there was a glowing light showing at an opening to a hallway. Adam ran toward the light to see whom or where it was from. Yugi ran along with his cousin while trying to keep up with him. Adam became awestruck when he saw the glow coming from a beautiful young woman he recognized from his deck. She wore blond hair that reached down her back, sparkly bright green eyes, a bright outfit made of pink and blue with a wand, and bright blue boots.

_"Dark Magician Girl,"_ Adam muttered before the magician hovered closer to Adam.

"Master, you must help us. A few of us are still left," Dark Magician Girl said in concern.

"Please. Tell us, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"There's a very powerful force. A strong darkness that's destroying this world. Mahad and I were able to fend them off for a while, but it's still not enough."

_"Mahad?"_

"I think she means Dark Magician. I found out from Atem that Dark Magician's real name is _Mahad_ and Dark Magician Girl's real name is _Mana_," Yugi explained.

"Mana, I love that name," Adam complimented as Dark Magician Girl started blushing cherry red.

"Thank you, but we have more important things to worry about. Follow me," Dark Magician Girl told the boys as they followed the female magician.

The trio was able to exit from the building that looked like a palace. Once Dark Magician Girl flew up in the air, Adam and Yugi began to fly too. Everything was dark, even the outside world. The only light that appeared was Dark Magician Girl. She flew farther through the sky, and then reached what seemed to be a cave of some sort. Adam grew curious.

As Yugi and Adam started walking farther into the cave, they came across a brighter light in the tunnel. The boys walked side by side while following the magician. They soon came across a gathering of monsters. Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared throughout the group and bowed its head toward Adam. He took a step back.

"Uh..._ hi?_" Adam responded.

"Red-Eyes has an interesting _relationship_ with you, Adam," Dark Magician Girl winked. "Anyways, these are the monsters that are begging for your help. They continually are hiding in these caves from the darkness that's eating away our land."

"Mana's right," Dark Magician agreed, appearing behind Adam and Yugi. The boys gasp before Dark Magician continued. "Master, only you can stop this and save our worlds. Our fates lie in your hands."

"But I've never experienced any of this before. I don't even know how to stop the darkness," Adam said fearfully.

"The darkness lies in all of us, but at times _someone_ uses this darkness for evil. Only the light can weaken the darkness," Dark Magician explained.

"My power comes from darkness doesn't it? How can I stop the darkness with light if I don't have any?"

"You do."

"I do? _Where?_"

"Your cousin, of coarse," Dark Magician replied while pointing to Yugi.

_"Me?"_ Yugi responded in surprise.

"Yes. 3000 years ago, the pharaoh had a cousin whose powers were of the light. When Seto became pharaoh, he was known as _the King of Light_. His Blue-Eyes became the light within his soul. After the pharaoh locked his soul away, he made sure the _chosen one_ was one of pure light. The same as Priest Seto once had in his soul," Dark Magician explained.

"Really? Seto and I's souls being of the light. That's something to think about."

"Though the dark and light have had a competitive side for thousands of year, when they're together, they can keep each other balanced. Though, sooner or later, the darkness or light will soon try to overpower one another. That's why we need the power of light and darkness. Please shed some light back to this place," Dark Magician begged Adam.

"Please Master," Dark Magician Girl begged.

"I'll find the one responsible for this," Adam promised. "Although, I'm not sure how I'll know who it is."

"Your friends can help you," Dark Magician Girl assured. "They have helped the pharaoh in more ways than one. They will be of great help."

"Very well."

Adam and Yugi began to glow and their souls automatically were transferred back into their bodies back in the real world. Once they started waking up, they found themselves in bed while Seto and Joey were busy playing chess. They were quiet surprisingly. Although, that silence was about to break.

"Check mate," Seto smirked as soon as he moved his bishop on a square that was only four squares toward the King.

"HEY!" Joey growled before hitting his fists on the table, which made the pieces fly everywhere.

"Nobody has ever beaten me in a game of chess, Wheeler" Seto smirked with his arms crossed.

"So much for the silence," Yugi said in annoyance.

"Hey, you're awake," Joey said with a huge smile. "'Bout time too. You were boring us."

"Boring _you_? You were too busy getting mad at me for beating you at a game of chess ten times in a row," Seto smirked.

"Sounds like Joey," Adam agreed.

"Hey! Watch it, your _highness_," Joey glared while raising his fist in front of Adam.

"Calm down, _Red-Eyes_."

"WHY YOU..." Joey shouted and was about to run to Adam and beat the living daylights out of him, but Seto and Yugi held the blond teen back.

"You're really pathetic, you know that?" Seto glared while trying to hold Joey back.

"Adam, you really need to watch it," Yugi glared, still trying to keep his friend from beating up his cousin.

"Geez _sorry_," Adam apologized sarcastically. "I can't help it if Joey gets so hyped up on something like a game of chess."

"Oh, I'll show you _hyped up_!" Joey shouted and ran toward Adam, snatching his arms from Seto and Yugi. Although, as soon as his fist was about to land on Adam's face, Adam took the fist, twisted it behind Joey's back, and then slammed the blond teen onto the bed. "No fair!"

"It's fair game, Joey and I won it."

"He's got a point, Wheeler. I suggest you give up. You cannot beat the King of Games," Seto smirked before Joey let out a moan.

Adam released Joey's arm with a teasing smile on his face. Joey got up from the bed before Yugi and Adam sat side by side on it.

"So, what did ya see in the spirit world?" Joey asked.

"It was dark, VERY DARK. Whoever is responsible for this is trying to eat away the creatures of the spirit world, including our monsters," Yugi explained.

"That bad? Man, I wonder who could be doing all of this," Joey wondered.

"Whoever it is, as long as he doesn't ruin my company, I don't really give a hoot," Seto glared with his arms crossed.

"In case you haven't noticed, Rich Boy, the end of the world has a lot to do with running your _so called_ company!" Joey glared while Seto gave a bigger glare.

"Not only that, but if the monsters of the spirit world are being eaten by the darkness, it's obvious that it will affect the duel monster cards," Yugi mentioned.

"I figured that much. I can still _feel_ their cries," Adam said while holding out his deck. Then, he looked at Seto. "Set, I need to borrow your Blue-Eyes."

"Sure," Seto shrugged before giving his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. "What do ya need it for?"

Adam stared at the card and then heard a growling. Not just any growling, a hurtful growl that was a cry for help. Just then, something inside Adam told him to give the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card to Seto and have it summoned on the duel disk.

"Seto, I think Blue-Eyes wants to talk to you. I need you to put the card on the duel disk," Adam told Seto before he showed a dumbfounded look. Joey and Yugi gasped together.

Seto took out his duel disk and placed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card on the slot and it revealed on the hologram as, not a white dragon, but a woman. Everyone gasped as soon as they saw a white-haired woman with shining blue eyes. Seto had never seen this woman in his life, yet she seemed so _familiar_.

"Master, please help us," The woman cried as tears poured from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Seto trembled as he placed his hand against his chest. He felt a tremendous and painful feeling in his chest that was crying so loudly it felt like it would burst at any second. The woman looked up at Seto with a tearful face. _"Master..."_ and then disappeared.

"Whoa. That's the woman we saw at Memory World," Joey said. "Who would've thought she was the spirit of Blue-Eyes."

"I guess that explains why Seto favors Blue-Eyes. It must have something to do with Priest Seto's encounter with that woman. I wonder what her name is," Yugi pondered.

_"Kisara,"_ Seto blurted out. "I've never seen Blue-Eyes in her human form, but I have known about her spirit for some time. Actually, since I was ten. After my father adopted Mokuba and I, I would hear her voice and have dreams. That's why I stole that card from Yugi's grandpa. I just... I guess I just felt like she was _calling to me_."

Joey and Yugi looked at Seto with guiltful looks. Though, that didn't excuse the fact that what Seto did by _stealing the card_ was wrong, but it did explain why he did. Yugi knew deep inside that if it were Dark Magician calling out to him like that, he would be wanting to steal that card as well. Joey felt the same with Red-Eyes Black Dragon. If the card was also a spirit and it was calling to someone, then that person _should_ have that card.

"I'm so sorry, Kaiba. I had no idea," Yugi apologized.

"I think if Uncle Solomon would've know, he would've willingly given it to you," Adam mentioned.

"I didn't think the old man would believe me. I mean, seriously, do you think the locals around here would?" Seto asked rhetorically.

"Rich Boy's got a point. At least it explains why he was such a jerk," Joey said.

"And now she's in trouble. Not to mention Adam's involved. I'll try to do whatever it takes to help you all, but don't expect me to know _everything_," Seto offered.

"Thanks," Adam thanked his friend as they clasped their hands and gave a guy hug.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Yugi gleamed with a bright smile.


	15. The Exibition

**NEXT CHAPTER! Wow, so many chapters and we haven't even gotten to the good part yet. This is exciting ^^. Oh and Adam says a quote that's a reference from a story I'm coewriting with Midnightscreamer called "Shippings That Don't Work Out." Review please!**

It didn't take a lot to hook up Adam at Domino High. He and his parents also ended up having their own home. Though, from time to time, Adam would have sleepovers with Yugi. If not Yugi, Adam would have sleepovers with Seto. He never had sleepovers at his mansion before, so Seto didn't really mind. Mokuba was excited that his brother had company over for other things than just _business stuff_.

Adam was still trying to figure out who was responsible for the darkness spreading all around in the Spirit World. There was no telling and no clues to figure out who. It wasn't like he knew anybody nearby who was familiar with _the dark arts_ or something. Not even Yugi or his friends knew the person responsible. There was no research or anything that could give the gang signs of the person who was responsible. All they found was a spell book that would cause darkness.

Finally, the gang decided to contact Ishizu. Seto hated the idea since that woman was almost just as annoying as Adam's Kuribohs. Although, Adam decided if contacting Ishizu was the only way to get answers, then he was up for it. Seto still refused to join along in getting answers from Ishizu.

Yugi and Adam agreed to go together to find answers. Joey and Triston were doing homework at the library since Joey couldn't do it at his home, having a drunken father. Triston's family were abusive as well, so he also couldn't do his homework at home. Tea had to go to work at the mall at the Food Court, so she couldn't tag along. Bakura had homework to do at home and couldn't join either. It was just Adam and Yugi.

"So, she works at the Egyptian Exhibit?" Adam asked.

"Yep. She came here to visit since our _journey to put the pharaoh at rest_ is over," Yugi explained.

"So she's also helped me become stronger."

"In a way, I guess so. She did tell us about the Ceremonial Duel and the fact Atem had to go away forever."

"I wouldn't say _forever_, Hikari," Adam smirked as Yugi chuckled at that fact.

"I guess you're right."

The Motos walked up the stairs and into the exhibit. There were different artifacts all around the museum that were from Ancient Egypt. Adam happen to have noticed some clothing the Egyptians wore thousands of years ago. One of them was an outfit a pharaoh would wear. A smirk appeared on Adam's face.

While Yugi was walking, he heard a whistle from his cousin. Yugi turned his head and saw Adam with a hat worn by pharaohs thousands of years ago. He put a serious look on his face that made his expression look like a judge and crossed his arms.

_"I shall cut off your head and feed it to the gods,"_ Adam said in a deep tone as Yugi laughed at that statement. _"How dare you laugh at my gorgeous look. I am pharaoh, bow before me you pitiful scum."_

Yugi laughed so hard he was squirming on the floor and his voice could be heard throughout the whole exhibit. There was another laughter coming from a familiar male with light blondish hair, tanish skin, and violet eyes. Yugi noticed Marik along with his sister behind him who wasn't too happy with Adam's playful act.

"I see you've taken a _great interest_ in the exhibit," Ishizu glared with crossed arms. Although, Adam didn't take the glare seriously.

"Not as much as this look. It makes me look..." Adam joked while making a hero pose, and then deepened his voice. _"like the almighty pharaoh. King of Egypt."_

Yugi and Marik laughed even louder while Ishizu rolled her eyes in annoyance. Because Adam wore the hat, Ishizu could not tell that this was Atem's reincarnation. Marik kept on laughing while going up to Adam and putting on a Priest hat.

_"Hello, my pharaoh, I shall serve thee,"_ Marik said in a mocking voice before the boys started laughing.

"That isn't helping, Marik. Those are valuable items and acting like that would've offended the pharaoh and the gods," Ishizu rebuked.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to _offend the gods_ or _our lord and pharaoh_," Adam apologized in a mocking tone before putting a laughing smile on his face. "Seriously, lighten up. I was just making a little joke." Adam took off the hat and Ishizu gave a long gasp. "What?"

"What's your name?" Marik asked.

"Adam Moto. Do you know where I can find Ishizu?" Adam asked before Marik pointed to his sister. "Oh. I guess that explains why she looked annoyed by my _act_."

Yugi turned to Ishizu, who was still awestruck by the fact Adam looked like a spiting image of the nameless pharaoh and said, "Ishizu, we need your help. Adam and I went to the spirit world and it's almost completely eaten by darkness."

_"Almost?"_ Adam asked rhetorically. "If Dark Magician Girl didn't find us, we would've been lost _in the dark_. It was pitch black like the electricity going off at the ER."

"This does sound serious. Do you have any clues onto who's responsible?" Marik asked.

"Nope. Not even Set has a clue," Adam shrugged. "I was hoping you guys could tell us."

"Hm," Ishizu replied. "Marik and I will see if we can gather any clues to who maybe responsible or what power they might possess."

"There are ancient powers similar to what's happening. A stronger power almost as powerful as the millennium items," Adam mentioned.

"A power similar to the dark powers of the millennium items? We'll see if we can gather anything on that," Marik promised. "But I have several _questions_ and I think my sister wants to ask about this too."

"I think I can gather," Adam smirked. "I have a Ka that is the spirit of an Egyptian pharaoh named Atem. I also have to carry out his responsibilities since he's rested."

"Just as I thought," Ishizu whispered. "You're the reincarnated version of King Atem. I knew he had one, but I wasn't sure where he was."

"Nowhere in particular, just the hospital down the road. You can't miss it," Adam replied sarcastically.

"You two must be _really_ close then. Usually, a missing Ka would only weaken their host by a small fraction. Only enough to not bring harm, but enough to live. Though, someone who's Ka is so powerful that the host would be harmed without it only strengthens the bond between the Ba and Ka. There are legends. Like Mahad and Dark Magician or Magician of Illusions. His Ba and Ka were so closely combined, he had to split his powers in order to summon Magician of Illusions, which was only part of the Ka's form."

"Why couldn't he summon his Ka at first?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Because he only appeared while Mahad was asleep," Adam replied for Ishizu.

"You and your Ka are truly close. It seems you carry out his memories as well," Ishizu realized with a slight smile.

"They come in dreams. I once dreamed of riding a horse, and then seeing the Dark Magician. When I found the host, he was a little boy on the streets knocked out cold. It was until I went to the spirit world that I found out his true name. He also was able to combine himself with his Ka as if they fused or something."

"That is one of the very unique abilities that one with his or hers Ba and Ka so closely combined. They can fuse together. That's actually where Pegasus came up with the idea for the spell card Polymerization."

Adam grinned. "So I can turn into a pharaoh. Better than using that clothing they call _'clothing fit for a king.'_"

"Hands off the clothes," Ishizu glared with her arms crossed while Marik was chuckling.

"Ok, Miss Picky. I can see now why Set didn't wanna be here. No fun."

"One thing's for sure, he doesn't act like the pharaoh," Marik smirked, while letting out a chuckle.

"For once, I couldn't agree with you more," Ishizu sighed in annoyance.


	16. First Day of School

**Lol that was funny. Adam is such a brat and to be honest, I can see Atem doing that if he lived in the modern world for long enough. I figured since he used to hide in those huge vases when he was young in the manga, his modern version would be doing something like this lol. Some pharaoh he is huh? Review please!**

Adam slept that night and had one of those _bizarre dreams_ again. These seemed to be happening way too often for the young boy.

_Adam walked in the middle of the park in Domino City at night, or _seemed_ to be night. It was very dark and no stars shown in the sky. He figured it was because of the lights in the city. He was on his way home, and then heard several screams in the dark._

_"Hello! Who's there?" Adam called while running in the dark. The park still had lights for walkers who were at the park late at night._

_More screams were heard and Adam started running throughout the park to find out where they were coming from. Just when he was on the outskirts of the park, he saw men and women screaming as a dark mist ate them alive. This scared Adam more than being lost in the darkness of the Spirit World._

_Adam started running at another direction while covering his ears to block-out the screaming. He was starting to scream himself _in fear_. Darkness was everywhere eating people alive. Everyone was running, _everyone_. Then, there was someone that wasn't running. He was curled in a ball and screeching in pain. Adam trembled at the sight of the boy under a tree trying to fight the darkness while it was eating him up like everyone else. There was a lump that developed in Adam's throat._

"Yugi!"_ Adam cried while running to his dear cousin. Yugi was still screeching and trembling while the darkness was slowly eating him away. Adam pulled Yugi close to his chest. "Yugi, what's happening to you?"_

_"_It's_... afraid of my light. Trying to take it away from this world," Yugi replied as Adam clutched onto the boy tighter._

_"I won't let you slip away!" Adam promised before Yugi squealed in pain._

_"You know... that's out of your... control," Yugi muttered with a sad smile as half his body disappeared._

_"No Yugi no! Don't go! Please!" Adam begged with his hand on Yugi's cheek, so those big bright violet eyes could face him._

"There's still hope,"_ were Yugi's last words before his face disappeared from Adam's hand. Adam found himself under the same tree with his emotions filled with anger and sorrow. The darkness had taken away the closest family member who had touched the very core of his soul._

_"YUGI! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Adam shrieked in tears as the lights turned on in his room._

Adam found himself sitting upright while his mother was at the door to his room. Mariah had never been so terrified in her life. She immediately took Adam in her arms as he cried on his mother's shoulder. Truth be told, Adam wanted to see Yugi and be able to hold him tightly, so that he would know he's okay.

Mariah was able to calm Adam down from his terrible nightmare and bring him to sleep. The mother decided to stay by her son's side until she was sure he was asleep. Adam was still crying from his horrifying nightmare of losing the very person that meant so much more than his own life. His tear stains still showed, but his eyes were closed and sleep came to him.

Mariah started building up tears in her eyes while looking at her sleeping son. She had not noticed a spirit by her side that began wiping her tears from her cheeks. As soon as Mariah felt _his touch_, she flinched and turned her face to see the face of her son, but in spirit form. He wore those same worried eyes, but was wearing Egyptian clothing. Mariah trembled before the spirit as he held the poor mother in his strong arms.

"I saw what he saw. He had another vision of the darkness, but this one was _far worse_. You have to tell Adam that this magic that is going to occur is done by the works of the Almighty Beast of Darkness. I've learned from my studies, as a prince, about him. He calls himself _Zaphord_ and his magic is nothing of this world," Atem explained as Mariah nodded.

"Who... _what_ are you?" Mariah asked, still trembling.

"I am the spirit who lives inside your son. Though, I can only appear while he is asleep or unconscious. That's why you must give him the word. _Promise?_"

"_I_... I promise," Mariah agreed before Atem held the mother tightly, and then whispered a_ 'thank you.'_

"I wish I had the chance to see my mother before she died in my time," Atem admitted before him and Mariah broke. She looked into those deep sad eyes. It was as if he cried without any tears. Mariah heard a sniff from her son and saw tears leaking from his eyes. "I know you are not my real mother, but I feel like _you could be_." Mariah saw more tears leaking from Adam's eyes until they turned to weeping tears.

Mariah immediately ran to her son's body to wipe the tears from his eyes. She stared at the spirit, and then showed a half smile.

"_You_ _are_ my son. Spirit or not. You and Adam are one," Mariah stated. "When you cry, so does he. You can feel his pain."

Atem held Mariah close while she held his head. This _Ka_ was her son, there was no doubt in her mind.

The next day was Adam's first day of school. Adam was able to cry off his nightmare, but it still bothered him. He was anxious to see Yugi's smiling face. He decided to wake up early in the morning and run toward the game shop. As soon as Adam made it to the game shop, which was not far from his home, he banged on the door in a rush.

Yugi ran and answered the door only to be attacked by his anxious cousin who wanted to see him so badly. Yugi was trying hard to breathe in and out.

"Adam... I can't... _breathe_," Yugi muttered before Adam loosened his grip and held his cousin gently. "Thanks. You okay?"

"Sorry, I just... _had a nightmare_," Adam said embarrassed.

"About what?"

"The darkness again, but it was eating you alive. I thought I lost you."

"Well, I'm alive aren't I?"

"It's a vision of the future, Yugi or _a possible future_. If I don't find out who this person is or stop them I... I might never see you again."

"We'll figure this out," Yugi promised. "Until then, you can join in breakfast before heading off to school."

Adam nodded and walked inside. He had breakfast with his uncle and his family. After breakfast, Adam and Yugi walked to school together. For one, to get Adam familiar with the new school and two, so he wouldn't have to think about the nightmare he had. Knowing Yugi was nearby helped Adam calm down from his nightmare.

On the way to school, Adam received a text from his mother reading _"luk up Zaphord the Almighty Beast of Darkness. Ur spirit sed smthng bout hm."_ Adam cocked his eyebrows while Yugi read the text.

"Must be serious," Yugi said.

"She must've talked with my Ka after I dozed off back to sleep last night," Adam realized. "This _Zaphord_, do you think he might be the one responsible?"

"There's only one way to find out. We'll have to look him up and find more information. I'll contact Ishizu and Marik and give them the info."

"Good idea," Adam smirked.

Joey happen to have run toward the two boys and caught up with them. He walked next to Yugi.

"Hey Yug. Guess this is Adam's first day of school huh?" Joey asked with his usual grin.

"Yep," Adam smirked. "And this is where everyone picks on the new comers. _Whoopee_."

"Don't worry, we've got cha back," Joey grinned.

"That's what worries me," Adam teased.

_"What?"_

Adam and Yugi chuckled before heading up the stairs. Seto exited from his limo and walked beside Adam with his usual serious face. Everyone stared at this since nobody was ever closer than three steps by Seto, especially while walking toward the school building.

"If you're letting that mutt guide you through the school, then I pity you more than losing to Yugi," Seto smirked.

"Hey! Watch it, Rich Boy!" Joey shouted.

"Actually, Yugi is going to show me around. Joey's just wanting to be my _bodyguard_, but I'm more worried about him than me," Adam teased as Joey's head started boiling.

"You've been hanging around with Rich Boy _way _too much! What's he got, _money_?" Joey glared.

"Na, he's got spunk, attitude, and a death glare that can both kill men and get girls," Adam replied in a smirk.

"He's right you know," Seto smirked.

As soon as the trio entered the halls, everyone gasped and stared at the trio. Seto was completely annoyed and gave a huge death glare that brought everyone back to their normal business. Adam figured everyone was staring because him and Yugi were so much alike. It wasn't that much of a surprise to Adam since he expected this. Some of them were also staring, because of how close Adam was to Seto's _death zone_. They even sat next to each other in Science class, which was theirs, Yugi's, and Tea's first class.

The classroom was rowdy while the students in the halls were walking to their next class. Seto was on his laptop typing letters to a curtain business companies. Adam peered from behind the CEO president with his face only an inch from Seto's head. Seto turned his eyes to see a smirk on Adam.

"_This_ is what you do during off periods? You need a vacation, dude," Adam said before Seto closed his laptop and crossed his arms.

"What did you have in mind?" Seto asked before Adam got out a straw, threw a little paper ball in his mouth, then placed it at the end of the straw. Adam then shot the spitball at the back of Yugi's neck.

"HEY!" Yugi shouted before shooting a ball of spit toward Adam.

"DUCK!" Adam warned as him and Seto ducked before the spit landed on either of them.

"You think that's good?" Seto smirked before shooting a bigger ball of spit. Yugi ducked and the ball of spit landed on Tea's face.

Everyone gasped, and then started laughing when Tea screamed, _"EWW!"_

The teacher came right in and everyone stood silent. She announced, "Ok, I will be doing roll call. If I call you're name, say _'here.'_"

The teacher was announcing every name in alphabetical order. Adam was getting anxiously bored and so was everyone else. Yugi sighed as he felt the vibration of his cell phone. He picked it up, not revealing that he had a cell phone and saw the text, which read,_ "say her on mi nam."_ Yugi turned his head to see Adam with a devious smirk. Yugi rolled his eyes and replied to the text, _"ok."_

"Sharlet Maroon!" The teacher called.

"Here!"

"Adam Moto!"

_"Here!"_ Yugi called.

"Yugi Moto!"

_"Here!"_ Adam called as Seto covered his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

Mostly everyone in the room tried to contain themselves from laughing at the _switch-up_. It was obvious that Adam wasn't _Yugi_ seeing that he sat by Seto on his _death zone_. Only the people that never payed attention or were new didn't see the mix up. The teacher automatically noticed the commotion and gave a death glare to the student body.

"Do we have a problem?" The teacher asked.

"No Miss," Adam replied, still trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Very well, Yugi."

"Actually, _I'm_ Yugi," Yugi corrected, then everyone burst out laughing. The teacher realized the prank, and then sighed deeply.

"Shall we proceed?" The teacher asked as everyone stood silent again. "And this time, say _'here'_ when YOUR NAME is called."

Everyone started chuckling again before the teacher continued with her roll call.


	17. The Supreme King and Yubel

**It's time to continue the story. Ain't Adam such a bad influence on Seto lol. Review please!**

Adam was able to use his lunch time to go onto one of the lab computers and surf the internet to research Zaphord, the Almighty Beast of Darkness. There were sites that showed stories and legends about a legendary beast. It looked like the darker version of the Sphinx. This one, however, had the body of a loin and the face of a demon. In fact, it looked like a demon.

This beast was enormous and would arrive to sweep it's terror over man and beast. Nobody could stop this thing. Many heros who stopped it ended up giving their lives. What took Adam by surprise was a picture of the beast and a young king that looked like Prince Judai. Adam's eyebrows rose, and then quickly typed _"The Supreme King."_

The results showed different legends of the Supreme King and how he killed thousands. _'Nice reputation, your highness,'_ Adam thought sarcastically. He then realized that the different stories about the Supreme King were from _different timelines_. There was one where he ruled Rome and tore many temples and cities. Adam realized he was researching the wrong topic. He then typed _"Prince Judai."_

The results for _"Prince Judai"_ were set 3000 years ago or somewhere along those lines. There were stories, this time of how the young prince protected many countries and cities from the dangers of the light. It still didn't give Adam a clue of why there was a picture of Prince Judai with the legendary beast who was possibly the cause of this mess. Adam was in a slump.

"Can't find anything?" Seto asked from behind. He peered right behind Adam to see what he was having trouble with. There was a picture of a young King wearing dark armor beside a beast that looked like a black lion with an ugly face. There was another picture with some writing telling the biography of Prince Judai who looked like the Asian version of the kid beside the beast. "Looks like the kid is older than he looks. How the heck is he able to live over till the time of the Dark Ages?"

Adam's head popped up. _Of coarse!_ This kid by Zaphord _isn't_ Prince Judai, but a reincarnation of himself. There were alot of results of the Supreme King, so he went by _different names_.

"Seto, you're a genius!" Adam blurted out before he typed _"Supreme King the Dark Ages."_ Seto cocked his eyebrows as the results popped in. There were also different stories, but all of them showed another name: _King Jacob_. Adam typed in _"King Jacob the Supreme King."_

This time, there were legends written under this character. Seto and Adam read that King Jacob ruled the land of Greece. Him and Zaphord were apparently _bitter enemies_ despite the fact that they're powers were from the darkness. Apparently, they were once friends before King Jacob betrayed him by trying to steal the great power of Zaphord. Not that he even deserved that power. These two evil enemies were constantly at war while the young king killed his share of thousands. Jacob then ended the war and was cursed for all eternity. Zaphord vowed that he will return when the next reincarnate returned.

Adam's eyebrows rose, and then looked up the Supreme King after the Dark Ages, _there were non._ It seemed that the different legends of the Supreme King would come every 1000 years. The Dark Ages happened over 1000 years ago. Adam froze in place and stared blankly at the screen. Zaphord was after the reincarnated version of the Supreme King that lived in _this timeline_.

"Nice history, could you explain to me what the heck is going on?" Seto asked with his eyes narrowed.

"The time gap of the Supreme King's return is 1000 years. The last Supreme King happened over 1000 years ago in the Dark Ages. That means Zaphord is after the reincarnated version of Prince Judai," Adam explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zaphord is causing the darkness to spread in the Spirit World. He's known for killing cities, towns, countries, and people. I think he might be after Prince Judai's reincarnated version in this timeline. Prince Judai said the kid's pretty young."

"If he's trying to kill the Supreme King, why in this world would he try to attack the Spirit World first?"

Adam thought about that for a moment, then something came to him. He replied, "In my soul room when Prince Judai visited me, I saw another monster, Yubel. Is there a duel monster card of her?"

Seto hummed, and then typed up on the computer Adam was on _"Yubel."_ There, on the screen, was a duel monster card with a female winged-monster. She was a level 10 with 0 attack and defense.

_"This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage from battles involving this card. When this face-up attack position card is attacked by an opponent's monster, damage calculation inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's attack. During your End Phase, tribute one monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed except by its own effect, you can Special Summon one 'Yubel-Terror Incarnate' from you hand, deck, or graveyard,"_ Seto read from the card description. He chuckled a little. "And here I thought Obelisk the Tormentor was terrifying. I'd _hate_ to battle this woman."

"I think it's a guy. There's a picture of a young boy by Prince Judai 3000 years ago. They must've been best friends."

"So the guy decides to change into a girl monster. Sounds to me like a gay friend cross-dressing on steroids."

"More than likely, the reincarnate of the Supreme King in this timeline has a Yubel card."

"Incorrect. I hosted a contest not too long ago and sent a deck made by the winner. The winner also got to choose one card to add to another satellite and send it to outer space. That card he chose was the Yubel Card."

"Gee, that helps so much," Adam glared sarcastically while throwing his arms up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much help," Seto apologized before Adam turned his head.

"No Set. You've helped me more than I could ask. Thank you."

Seto smiled before his cell phone buzz in his pocket. He answered, "what is it this time... WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR SATELLITE CRASHED HERE?" Adam jerked his head up. Seto's eyes were bug-eyed. The CEO president listened to his employee explain the situation. "I'll be right over." Seto hung up and said, "Looks like we just might end up lucky. A satellite crashed here and there's a chance we might find our cross-dressing monster."

Adam beamed with hope. Him and Seto signed out of school since Seto owned a billion dollar company and Adam was his friend. They took a plane to an empty sight where the satellite crashed. Adam could see an empty ditch where the satellite was at. It looked burned and crushed in a thousand pieces. Many of the men were refusing to go inside the ditch.

The plane landed and the two friends stepped out onto the site. Adam could feel a huge amount of dark energy. It was attracting to him and making it to where his whole face was blank.

"What's going on here?" Seto asked a man in army clothing.

"Well, someone called us about a crash here, thinking it was a meteorite until we came. When many of our men got here, they were terrified. It's as if they've seen a ghost or something," the man replied.

"That helps," Seto said sarcastically. He turned and was about to walk into the site until he realized Adam was already in the middle. "Yami! What the heck are you doing?"

Adam didn't answer. He was too hypnotized by the darkness that was guiding him. He started hearing a voice calling _someone_.

_"Help! Please! It hurts! Jaden!"_

Adam stopped near the burned pieces of the satellite and an arm popped out and touched the boy's ankle. The surroundings were pitch black and Adam felt as if he was falling into an obis. He was still in a trance by the darkness that surrounded his body. His own soul was diving into the very core of darkness.

_"Help! Please!"_

_"Yubel!"_ A voice called as Adam then found himself in his soul room. At the very center was Prince Judai cradling the monster Adam saw in the Yubel card. "You're hurt."

"My prince," Yubel whispered before she was knocked cold. She looked so weak and fragile.

"Judai, you're in trouble. Zaphord, I think, is responsible for the spread of darkness in the spirit world. I was hoping Yubel could help me, but I didn't expect her to get hurt," Adam warned.

"She'll be okay," Prince Judai promised. "You have to take her to the Spirit World with the others. Her power comes from the darkness and there's enough in there to heal her. I'm sure she'll be willing to tell you as much as she can. We've been through a lot together."

"I will," Adam promised. "Just one question. I've done research of the Supreme King. You don't exactly have a _good reputation_."

"My darkness is so powerful, that it's easy for my reincarnates to lose their way if not guided right. 3000 years ago, Pharaoh Atem helped guide me to the right path. He carried darkness in his heart, but his light came from his loyal cousin. Even the Supreme King needs the light to be guided. Yubel also did her share," Prince Judai explained. "That's one of the reasons why we made that oath. To protect each other from the darkness. Not every one of my reincarnates were lucky, especially the last one, _Jacob_. He was filled with lust in his heart and chose the wrong person to guide him."

_"Zaphord,"_ Adam muttered. "He must've been the one who guided Jacob to his doom."

"Correct. Zaphord had to pay the price for his mistake in guiding the Supreme King to evil. When you play with fire, you get burned."

"Then who will guide this one?"

"You and Yugi."

"How?"

"Your heart will tell you when the time is right. For right now, you must save Yubel or his future will be doomed."

Adam nodded and him and Yubel disappeared from the soul room. He arrived in the real world, only this time, he was holding a Yubel card. Though, there was something wrong with it. It looked burned and fragile. Adam continued to stare at the burned card. Seto stood behind his friend and saw the card. He touched it and felt something vibrating through his body. Like a sinsation.

"Yubel is hurt," Adam said.

"What are you going to do?" Seto asked.

"Take her to the Spirit World."


	18. Back in the Hospital part 1

**Another trip to the Spirit World looks like. Man, so many chapters and we haven't even gotten to the exciting part yet lol. Review please!**

Seto looked at his best friend with questionable eyes. Adam clutched onto the Yubel card and closed his eyes. Seto joined with Adam in holding the card. Adam looked into Seto's hard blue eyes before giving off a smile. Both closed their eyes as they felt their spirits descending and their bodies became lifeless.

Seto and Adam felt the darkness in their blood. Mostly because of the transportation to the Spirit World. For a second, Seto wondered how this was possible before realizing about his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, whose spirit lied within his soul. The very woman he saw in the hologram. Seto had always felt safe with Blue-Eyes by his side.

The boys opened their eyes and found the card gone and a weak female monster in their arms. They also found themselves inside the cave where the surviving monsters were keeping refuge. They saw the weak and fragile Yubel who seemed as if there was nothing much left. Seto and Adam gently set the creature down on the stone floor.

_"Jaden..."_ Yubel muttered as Kisara knelt down on her knees putting on gentle hand under the monster's head and other on the chest.

"Don't worry, you're protected here," Kisara promised.

Yubel weakly fluttered her eyes open, and then lifted herself up. Indeed, the darkness of the Spirit World had healed her. She stared at Seto, then Adam.

"My king. Thank you. I owe you and your friend my life," Yubel said.

"I must ask you something about Zaphord. I think he's the one responsible for this disaster in the Spirit World," Adam told Yubel.

"Oh no," Yubel gasped. "Jaden! He's in grave danger, I just know it! But why? he's only five years old!" Tears shed down her cheeks. "He's just a small child. He doesn't even know his powers or has awoken them yet. If anything happens to him I... I don't know what I'll do."

"Don't worry, Jaden is going to be alright. If you help us, we can stop Zaphord before he can get to him," Adam promised.

"This is all my fault. Jaden told me he was going to send me to a better home and promised me he'd be fine. I..." Yubel cried before shedding more tears. "I shouldn't have said _yes_."

"It's not your fault."

"He's right," Seto agreed. "You didn't know Zaphord would be coming at this time."

"It's not just that," Yubel admitted. "_Jacob_... no matter how evil he was or how many civilians he killed, I always stood by his side. He was once like Jaden, pure heartened and innocent. The same went for the other reincarnated versions of my prince. Some were lead the right path, but most have lost it. I tried leading them the right way, but my darkness was too much. It was my job, why I sacrificed my life and soul into this monster. All I wanted was to protect my prince and king. He is my friend, my brother, _my soul_."

"Funny, was hoping you'd add mate to that _soul_," Seto teased before Adam elbowed him hardly. "OW!"

"Ignore Seto. What Jacob and the others did was _their_ business. It was not your fault. You did your best didn't ya? And your primary objective was to help the Supreme King, not _guide him_," Adam said.

"I will help you. I'll give you anything you need. After all, your Ka has helped a great deal with my prince. I am forever in your dept," Yubel promised.

"For right now, stay here until I can come up with a plan. Besides, you're probably safer here with Prince Judai," Adam assured as Prince Judai placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Remember Adam," Dark Magician stated. "As long as you can trust within yourself and your Ka, you can do the impossible."

"I will keep that in mind," Adam said before him and Seto left the Spirit World.

The boys woke up on hospital beds. Mokuba was by Seto's side with tears in his eyes that were puffy red. Yugi and Uka were at Adam's side of the bed with worried glances. Uka's eyes were red, but not as much as Mokuba's. Yugi showed a bright smile before holding onto his cousin like a prized turkey.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again!" Yugi cried angrily.

_"Worry wort,"_ Adam teased before sitting up and noticing Mokuba's eyes. "You okay?"

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"_What's wrong?_ You were unconscious for three straight hours and the doctors couldn't explain the problem with either you or Adam and you're asking me _what's wrong?_" Mokuba asked rhetorically.

"I tried to explain to Mokuba that you were okay, but he kept crying and telling me that _'I was lying'_ and _'you were probably dying and there was nothing he could do about it,'_" Yugi explained.

"Yugi, he has a point. What if something did happen to Seto!" Uka rebuked her son.

"What _did_ happen? Why were you knocked unconscious?" Mokuba asked.

"We weren't_ 'knocked unconscious'_, we were visiting the Spirit World," Adam replied, but Uka mistakened it as sarcasm.

Mokuba had been through the supernatural, so he understood the situation. Uka was very upset at, what she thought was Adam's rude behavior. He was unconscious, close to death probably, and he was acting like nothing happened. It never occurred to the woman was that Adam was gifted and was chosen to protect the world.

"_Back in the hospital._ That's my life," Adam joked as Seto showed a smirk while rolling his eyes.

The nurses came in and had changed expressions. They both smiled cheerfully at the sight of the boys' awakening.

"I see you boys are awake, and at the same time," the first nurse replied. "We were afraid you two would never wake up, especially you, Adam."

"_Glad to see you've read my transcripts._ Just let me know when I can get out of this dump," Adam said in annoyance.

"As soon as we check your blood and temperature," the second nurse replied.

Each nurse checked the blood pressure and temperature of the two boys. Both were normal. The nurses, then left the room with Seto and Adam. Mokuba stood by his brother's side while Yugi stayed by Adam's side. Adam felt bored and decided to use the advantage of being in the hospital to get some shut eye. Yugi remained by Adam's side to talk to Atem. Mokuba sat by Seto and watched some cartoons from the TV in front of the bed. Uka was at Yugi's side when Adam was about to go to sleep.

"Common Honey, let's let Adam sleep," Uka said.

_"No,"_ Adam pleaded while holding Yugi's hand tighter. He knew that Yugi wanted to speak with his Ka. "Let him stay. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Uka asked in surprise.

"I'm sure," Adam assured with a smile. He yawned and closed his eyes slowly. Yugi smiled and stared at Adam's sleepy face.

Uka stood where she was and watched as she saw Adam's body glowing a bright gold. She gasped as a figure in transcended form stood across from the bed from where Yugi was. This spirit _or ghost_ was a spiting image of Adam, but he wore clothing that made him look like a king. The figure stared at Yugi with a gentle smile.

"Oh great! _He's_ here?" Seto complained. "Yugi, if you say one word about this _Ka deal_, I'm waking your new vessel up if it's the last thing I do!"

"Kaiba, can it!" Yugi glared.

"Whoa, are you the other Yugi from before?" Mokuba asked Atem.

"I am," Atem chuckled, then noticed Uka's overwhelming reaction. "Ah _Mom_, it's been a while."

"Atem, you're not sharing a body with me anymore, remember?" Yugi reminded.

"Yes, bad habit. I'm just used to seeing her that way since _the wager incident_," Atem explained, still remembering the day when he used to play shadow games with various criminals.

_"W... wager incident?"_ Uka questioned while her body trembled.

"What are... oh _that_," Yugi remembered, or remembered Atem once mentioning that in Duelist Kingdom. "That was when Mom's boss almost fired her, because she refused to be hassled and _taken advantage of_."

"That was fun," Atem smirked before letting out a chuckle. "Anyways, is there information you found from Adam or Kaiba?"

"I'll answer that," Seto interrupted. "Adam and I did research on Zaphord, the Almighty Beast of Darkness or so he's called. He apparently has some unfinished business with the Supreme King."

"Prince Judai," Atem muttered. "What did he do?"

"Not _your_ prince, King Jacob, a reincarnation of Prince Judai. He was friends with Zaphord and destroyed thousands. Apparently, Jacob betrayed Zaphord and both were at war. No winners. Zaphord promised that he would return and have his revenge on the next reincarnate," Seto explained.

"Makes sense," Atem agreed.

"Hold on! What is going on here? _Zaphord? Supreme King?_ What is all this?" Uka burst out in shock and confusion.

"Zaphord is an evil beast. He would continually come and wreck havoc by destroying villagers, towns, and kingdoms. My ancestor gave his life to defeat this _beast_," Atem explained.

"Not to mention is the cause of the Spirit World looking like outer space without the stars," Seto mentioned.

"I was afraid of that. He must be after Yubel as well, but why spread the darkness. Even Zaphord is not stupid enough to think that Yubel would be weakened by _that_."

"That's easy. All those friends of yours inside that cave are in one place. It also cuts down the monsters in the Spirit World."

"Making Yubel vulnerable," Yugi finished.

"That's not good," Mokuba added.

"This cannot be real! This is just a dream I'm going to wake up from, _yeah_," Uka decided.

"_Mo_... I mean Mrs. Moto, I know this _isn't_ the first time you've seen me. Deep in your heart, you know this isn't a dream and if Zaphord isn't defeated, Yugi will be in greater danger than the rest of us."

Uka was in complete shock by this time. She backed up against the wall with pure fear on her face.

"You saw it too?" Yugi asked.

"Adam and I share the same dream. When I was watching him sleep, I felt the vision and had never been more scared since the day I battled Marik's evil half," Atem admitted. "That's why I told Adam's mother..._ my new mother_, to tell Adam to look up Zaphord. I knew he had to be the one responsible for this."

"What happened... in the dream?" Uka asked, curious about what _would_ happen to Yugi.

"It's not pretty," Atem admitted while staring at the ground. "Yugi was continually being eaten by the darkness. Because of the pure light in his heart, the darkness craved for Yugi's light to extinguish it. Like the Shadow Game in the final duel with Marik. As my life points went down, a part of Yugi was slowly disappearing into the darkness. It was eating him away."

"What?" Mokuba gasped.

"So that's why you were holding back. I thought there was something odd about that duel. Wasn't surprised seeing Mai and Joey's duel against that _psycho_. I didn't think shadow games could go that far," Seto admitted. He held a huge glare and a little guilt.

"The games Marik played were nothing like mine. I played them to judge criminals who did wrong while Marik used them for his own gain," Atem explained. "Shadow games aren't meant for gaining power or destroying lives. They were meant to judge those who _steal rare cards from old men, attempt murder, or..._"

"Do you want me to wake Yami up?" Seto asked in frustration. "And for the record, I never _attempted murder_. I only said that to scare Yugi and make _you_ come out!"

"But you threatened Yugi to murder him, which counts as..."

"Would you guys stop fighting?" Yugi complained. "I swear Kaiba, the only reason you see Atem a threat is because he once ruled over you. Can't you see that he's as much_ under you_ as you're going to get. Heck, he can't even duel you anymore!"

"Not to mention you became pharaoh after my reign or at least your past self did. Can you give up your ignorance for the sake of your closest friend?" Atem asked Seto hardly. He humped and turned his body with his back facing the king.

**Flightfoot: Light and dark is a lot like the yin and yang idea. So yeah, the dark and light is not good and evil. I'd say that Seto is more of the light, but the good light. Not the Light of Destruction.**

**Lol Adam was being immature at this point and Marik was just making it worse. In fact, him making it worse is why Adam was not thrown out of the museum.**

**She was shocked by this, but she's also feeling sorry for him. I mean Atem was sorrowful and crying for goodness sakes. I mean I know I wouldn't be like saying "GO AWAY!" or something lol.**

**Yeah, in my story universe, it's one of a kind.**


	19. Back in the Hospital part 2

**Seto's as ignorant as he can get huh? We're cutting close to the battle. Let's see how this plays out. Review please!**

Atem sat on the edge of Adam's bed. He was thinking about how to stop Zaphord and where he might be at this point. His gut told him Zaphord was in the Spirit World, which would explain the darkness. Even his presents left a dark tent. He was probably preparing to enter the Real World. That would bring destruction, especially on Yugi.

Atem looked at Yugi who seemed scared. His mom was just in shock and trying to grasp all of the things that were happening. Something then popped into Yugi's head.

"Maybe Ishizu and Marik know how to locate Zaphord!" Yugi said.

"Perhaps. Give them a call," Atem suggested as Yugi walked over to the phone on the side table and dialed the number.

"Hello, Ishtar residence!" A woman answered.

"Ishizu, this is Yugi. We think Zaphord maybe responsible for the chaos in the Spirit World," Yugi explained.

"Oh my gosh! _Zaphord?_ It just might explain what's going on in England!"

"Wait, _England?_"

"Yes, there have been strange weather patterns, people claiming their houses burned from _dark smoke_. There are even people with mysterious burns that not even the doctors can cure."

"This is bad."

"It is, Yugi. If this is Zaphord's doing, he's trying to open a portal to this world from the Spirit World. You and Adam must stop Zaphord or he will destroy the entire world."

"How are we supposed to know where he's at?"

"The weather patterns. If you, Adam, and your friends can get close enough to where these _mysterious patterns_ are taken place, you might be able to transport to Zaphord's location and stop him, but it'll be risky."

"It's one I'm willing to take and I know Adam will be willing too."

"Then I wish you and Adam luck."

Yugi and Ishizu hung up before Yugi looked into Atem's eyes. Atem knew that Zaphord was already planning to transport to this world. If he wasn't stopped, the whole world would be in jepardy. Yugi decided to let his friends in on what was happening as soon as possible. There was also the means of transportation.

Yugi looked at Seto whose back was turned toward Atem.

"Kaiba, we need your help," Yugi said.

"What now?" Seto asked grimly.

"Zaphord is trying to transport himself into our world. Ishizu said we might be able to locate him if we go to where these strange weather patterns are taking place and transport to the Spirit World from there."

"And you need me to set you and Adam up?"

"Please?"

"_Whatev._ Just as long as your _pharaoh_ doesn't get on my nerves."

"Thanks."

"You better let your friends in on what's going on," Atem suggested.

"I'm sure they'll be willing to help," Yugi replied.

Yugi got a hold of the phone and dialed Joey's number. The phone rang a couple of times before being picked up by Joey.

"Hello?" Joey answered.

"Joey, we found out the one who's causing this mess in the Spirit World. It's Zaphord and Ishizu knows a way to stop him," Yugi explained.

"Wait, hold on, let me let everyone in," Joey said as the phone paused for a moment. Yugi waited and waited until he heard his friend again. "Hey Yug. Everyone's here!"

"What's up, man," Triston greeted.

"Hey Yugi," Tea greeted.

"Hello," Bakura greeted.

"What's up?" Duke greeted. He first noticed Adam when him and Yugi did the prank with their teacher on their role call. Duke wanted to know what was going on with the Yugi twins and why _Atem_ was not in the Underworld. Once Joey and Triston let Duke in on what was going on and how Adam was a reincarnate of the pharaoh, Duke became curious of the newcomer. He was also let in on what was going on in the Spirit World.

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted. "As I told Joey, Zaphord is the one causing havoc in the Spirit world. Ishizu says that there are strange weather patterns at curtain locations, mainly England. If we can go to one of those places, we just might be able to transport ourselves to the Spirit World, mainly to Zaphord's location."

"Huh? You think it'll work?" Joey asked.

"Worth a try."

"Question," Duke started. "How are we gonna _go_ to the location of the weather pattern? I mean unless we have a jet of our own."

"Kaiba's gonna take us," Yugi replied.

_"Kaiba?"_ Tea questioned.

"Since when did he decided to _willingly_ take us without anything to do with his company?" Triston asked with his arms crossed.

"Well, him and Adam are friends. I guess that gives us a sporting chance. Believe me, Seto will go anywhere with Adam," Joey assured.

"That's right," Triston realized.

"I never even thought Kaiba would make friends with _anyone_," Duke said.

"Kaiba has a good heart and I know him and the pharaoh had a bond that goes back 3000 years. This just shows it. The pharaoh and his high priest were of the same status and became close friends. Not only that, but they were cousins. Even though, Kaiba and Adam are not of royalty or blood relation, they still share that same bond," Yugi mentioned.

"Eh, I guess you bring up a point there, Yug," Joey agreed.

"So where will we meet?" Tea asked.

"Hm, good question," Yugi replied before putting the phone to his chest and facing Seto. "Where will you pick us all up?"

"My mansion," Seto replied coldly.

"Kaiba's mansion," Yugi told his friends.

"Kaiba's mansion it is," Triston agreed.

"Although, we'll have to wait until the doctors release Adam and Kaiba from the hospital," Yugi mentioned.

"Good luck with that," Tea cheered before the friends hung up. By that time, Adam woke up from his rest.

"Did I miss something?" Adam asked sleepily.

"About time you woke up. I swear, your Ka is about to drive me on my last nerve!" Seto complained.

"You're just jealous, because my Ka ruled an entire kingdom," Adam smirked.

"Why does ruling a kingdom matter to me? We don't live in that kind of society anymore!" Seto pointed out emotionlessly.

"Because you _rule_ a gaming company and almost everyone around you, which makes you a king or _seemingly one_."

"Is that so?" Seto smirked as Adam gave one back.

"Y... Yugi. I think we should be going," Uka said. Still trying to recover from the shock. "We need to have a talk. A _LONG_ talk."

"Hmhm," Yugi agreed while nodding his head. Adam understood the situation.

"I'm sorry for causing you to feel faint. I don't mind having a Ka I summon everytime I go to sleep,_ I suppose_, but even _I_ am trying to pull through this. Only yesterday I was fighting for my life, and then I find out the one who saved me was an ancient spirit who looks like me and probably _is_ me. I can't picture myself fighting evil, but I can do what I can. I... I hope my Ka doesn't change how you feel about me," Adam apologized.

"Don't say that!" Uka said while dashing to Adam's bed and putting two hands on each cheek. "You are Adam Moto no matter what is inside you just like Yugi is still Yugi Moto with the same spirit inside him. I've always seen it that way and non of that changes with my son _or nephew_."

"Technically, I'm considered your second cousin once removed, but I see your point," Adam said with a small smile. "Thank you."

"I'm sure we'll figure this out together, but don't you dare see yourself any different than Adam Moto."

"I won't."

Uka smiled, and then got up with her son by her side. She waved goodbye to the boys before closing the door. It was time to get answers from Yugi. He seemed to be hiding things from his mother for the past few years. Uka couldn't really blame her son, who _would_ believe him?_ A spirit who lives inside Yugi?_ Certainly no one would believe _that_. Now that Uka discovered a piece of the supernatural, it was time for her to put all the pieces together, including the pharaoh who lied within her, in her mind, _nephew_.


	20. The Jet

**Yay! We're cutting close to the battle! Alright, this is where things really do start getting interesting finally and we're not putting on random dreams or something. I think most of you already know, this is based off the manga, not the show, so the whole Dartz thing and after that never happened. Just battle city, then millennium world. Oh, and I apologize if Serenity finding out about the supernatural seems OOC or rushed, but I need her in this story and it's bad enough to try to explain about Duke. Review please!**

Yugi and his friends were waiting outside the hospital the next day. The doctors were insisting Seto and Adam to stay for another day. It was a bit frustrating, because the whole world was at stake. In the end, the boys were finally _ready_ to get out of the hospital. The good news was that there was still time for Zaphord to be defeated once and for all. The only person missing was Joey.

"Geez, what's taking Joey so long?" Triston asked impatiently.

"Joey's coming!" Yugi insisted. "Just wait for a second."

"Tardiness was always his specialty," Duke teased with a smirk up his lips.

"That's true," Bakura agreed.

_"Hey everyone!"_ A voice called not too far off. It was Joey with Serenity behind him. When they finally caught up, Joey apologized, "sorry I'm late. Mom was dropping off Serenity so she could see me."

"I thought you could only see Serenity in Highland City," Duke said.

"Yes, but Dad got arrested two days ago and won't be coming back for another few years, so Mom is letting Serenity stay over at the place until Dad _pays his fines_," Joey explained.

"Your dad got arrested _again_?" Triston asked in an annoyed manner.

"Yep. No surprise there," Joey sighed.

"So _who_ are you waiting for?" Serenity asked.

"My cousin and Kaiba. They were comatose the day before and the doctors are letting them off today," Yugi explained.

"That's wonderful!" Serenity said with a smile. "What happened? How did they end up in a coma?"

"It's a _long_ story."

"Speaking of the devils," Duke mentioned while watching Seto and Adam walking down the steps.

Adam saw the gang and ran over to Yugi with a bear hug. The cousins were happy as larks. Seto just kept an emotionless face and his arms crossed. Duke welcomed Adam while Serenity was looking surprised at how much alike Adam was to Yugi.

"Joey, they look like twins," Serenity blurted out.

"Yeah. Somethin' huh?" Joey grinned.

"So how many of you geeks are gonna meet me at the mansion?" Seto asked in annoyance.

"Pretty much all of us," Duke replied.

"I don't know. Serenity, I know you just came, but there's _something_ I need to take care of. I promise I'll come back," Joey explained, feeling a tad guilty about leaving his sister behind.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked.

_"Is she familiar with the supernatural?"_ Adam asked Yugi in a whisper. Yugi shook his head. Serenity didn't even know about what happened in Battle City.

"You can bring your sibling along. If this trip _wasn't_ safe, I wouldn't be bringing Mokuba," Seto assured. "And if _safety_ isn't the issue here, suck it up Wheeler. She's gonna have to know sooner or later."

"Know about what?" Serenity asked.

The limo pulled up in front of the Hospital. The driver exited out and opened the door for everyone to get in. Seto entered first before the others followed behind. Seto sat at the very front behind the driver's seat. Adam sat next to Seto followed by Yugi. Joey sat next to Yugi in front of the window followed by Serenity, then Triston, then Duke. Bakura sat at the back by the door. Tea sat next to Bakura followed by Mokuba, who tagged along. This was the arrangement of the seating.

The limo started driving up on its way to the Kaiba mansion where a jet was waiting. Serenity was curious about where they were all going and what Seto meant by _"trip."_ It didn't seem like one of your normal field trips where you visited a museum or a carnival.

"So Kaiba, do you know where we're going?" Duke asked. "Last I heard these weather patterns hit England."

"Yes, some in Ireland, but England is our main target. I figured that's where most of these _strange occurrences_ are taking place. Spacifically, near the Crop Circles," Seto explained.

_"England?"_ Serenity asked both surprisingly and confusingly.

"What do the Crop Circles have anything to do with traveling to the Spirit World?" Mokuba asked. Serenity was completely lost at this point.

"You have to ask the person who was _keeping me up till three in the morning messing with my laptop_," Seto glared while Adam yawned and put his head back. "I'm guessing you took a sleeping pill."

"You did say Atem needed to inform the others of what's going to happen," Adam muttered before his eyes closed and Atem appeared in the middle of the ride.

Serenity gasped and then fainted on Joey's shoulder.

"_See_, this is why I don't let my sister in on ANY of this!" Joey shouted.

"Then you shouldn't be keeping things from your siblings," Seto smirked. "I know I don't."

"Yes, but this is Yugi's secret and Serenity can't take any of the abnormal stuff!"

"She took having a drunken father who gambles on a regular basis pretty well, even the part where he got arrested. I think she can handle this quite well."

"Let's focus!" Yugi said. "Atem, what can you tell us about the Crop Circles."

"They're portals to the Spirit World. Apparently, England was once _interested_ in sacrifices. If you made enough in one spot, you can open a door to another world. Of coarse, the English didn't know _that _and payed a dearly price for that. It was one of the reasons why their pagan religion ceases to exist today. Zaphord must've used those portals in the past, but now they're sealed and he's trying to unseal them," Atem explained.

"That's not good," Triston thought.

"Who would've thought the Crop Circles were portals. I thought they were circles created by wacky men who try to scare people," Bakura said.

"Most of them are, but a few of them aren't created by man. Adam will be able to sense which portal Zaphord is going to enter," Atem said. "I'm more concerned about Serenity and Mokuba."

"We'll be staying behind to watch the jet," Mokuba explained.

"So we'll be going to another dimension. I don't like the sound of that," Tea trembled.

"We'll be fine Tea. I'm sure of it," Yugi assured.

"Yeah, we've been through worse than this. Remember when we were being controlled by Marik?" Joey reminded Tea.

"I suppose you're right. I'm just worried," Tea admitted.

"I have faith in Adam and in all of you," Atem said.

"Are you done with the friendship speeches, 'cause it's boring me?" Seto asked annoyed.

"How 'bout you shut up, Kaiba? You've already succeeded in overwhelming my sister!" Joey glared.

"How 'bout I kick ya out the car?"

"WHY YOU..."

"Easy man," Triston warned Joey while holding him back.

"So when's the medicine gonna wear off?" Tea asked.

"Not for a long time, _unfortunately_," Seto grumbled.

"At least his dreams aren't..." Atem was going to compliment until he sents a _curtain_ dream. _"Too late."_

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Adam is having a _hormonal_ dream, let's just say," Atem explain.

"What's the girl's name?" Joey asked, excitedly hoping to tease Adam about _being in love_.

"How am I supposed to know, I've never even... oh wait. Her name's Jessica Simson."

"So much for that!" Triston laughed loudly. "Though, I have to agree with him, she's hot."

"Who is _Jessica Simson_?" Atem asked.

"A famous singer," Yugi replied.

"You all are a bunch of geeks," Seto smirked.

"We're here, Mr. Kaiba," the driver announced before the limo came to a stop.

"Good."

Everyone exited the limo. Joey carried a fainted Serenity while everyone else entered inside the mansion. Seto carried Adam on his shoulder since he was asleep and the medicine wouldn't wear off for a long while. Everyone came to the roof of the mansion through the elevator where the private jet was. They all ran into the jet excitedly while Joey and Seto set the sleeping bodies on the bunks. There were several bunks for each person who rode the jet.

Atem was sitting next to Adam who laid on the bottom bunk. He wasn't sure how long Adam would stay asleep, but knew it wouldn't be too long. He heard a moaning coming from the top bunk. Atem checked the top and saw Serenity who had just woken up from the faint.

_"Joey,"_ Serenity muttered under her breathe before realizing she was in an unfamiliar place. "Where am I?"

"Kaiba's private jet," Atem replied. Serenity saw him and screamed, falling from her bunk. Atem caught the girl in time. "Are you okay? Sorry I scared you silly."

_"Wh.. wh... who are you?"_

"Atem. I'm Adam's Ka or the spirit who lives inside him. I'm only summoned when he's asleep."

"Where are we going?"

"England. There's a monster named Zaphord who is trying to bring darkness and chaos into our world. He's already done it in the Spirit World and now we're next."

"This can't be happening! I was going to have a relaxing vacation with my brother."

"The supernatural tends to follow me and Yugi around... well _Yugi and Adam_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serenity glared.

"Joey wasn't sure if you'd believe it or wanted to _overwhelm you_, but ever since Yugi finished the millennium puzzle, he possessed a dark power within himself. After the millennium items were destroyed, Adam realized his destiny to protect the world from chaos. He is my reincarnate and carries my responsibilities. Yugi and the others are here to help Adam stop Zaphord. If not, the whole world is in jeopardy."

Serenity was silent for a moment, and then asked, "how can I help?"


	21. The Fight With Zaphord

**Hey, sorry I took so long to finally post this. I was writing a duel for my story To The Unknown. At least I was able to finish it! Now I can continue this story and start getting to the exciting battle. I also have a poll up. I need votes. So far it's a tie. Review please!**

The jet flight was very long. The gang was able to catch up on some rest before reaching England. Joey was relieved after finding out his sister Serenity took the news of Atem alright. What really surprised Joey was the fact his sister was _willing_ to help anyway she could. Seto smirked in response to the brother's surprise. It wasn't like he never expected Serenity to help.

Adam eventually woke up from the sleeping pill. His friends filled him in on the information about the Crop Circles and how they were going to travel to the Spirit World to where Zaphord would be located. It was only a matter of time before the jet started shaking roughly. Everyone knew they were coming closer to England if they weren't there already. Everyone was nervous about what they were about to do.

Yugi bit his bottom lip while feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Adam with a gentle smile.

"We're in this together right?" Adam asked as Yugi responded with a smirk.

"Mr. Kaiba, we've made it to England," Roland announced.

"Thank you. The rest will be up to you, Yami," Seto said.

"I feel something over in that direction," Adam told everyone, pointing his finger to a curtain direction. Roland nodded and announced to the captain where to turn. Yugi held his cousin's hand tightly.

The jet soon started shaking madly. Everyone fell on their bottoms and slid over to the right. Adam felt Yugi's hand grip tighter. Yugi started feeling an intense pain that he never felt in his life. It hurt so bad, he started screaming bloody murder. Adam felt panic take over every inch of his body.

_"Yugi!"_ Adam cried while glomping on Yugi and holding him tightly with strong arms. "Don't worry, I'm here! Please tell me you're okay!"

"I... DON'T KNOW!" Yugi cried with tears leaking through his eyes. Adam trembled, praying that Yugi would be okay.

"Who wants to be the first to jump?" Seto asked smirkingly.

"Yugi's hurt!" Adam glared.

"Probably because of Zaphord's presents. Your darkness can protect him. I'm getting pains myself."

"So we have to jump into _that_?" Tea asked while looking at the black window.

"Looks like it," Joey replied.

Adam furrowed his eyebrows with sweat pouring down his face. While holding Yugi, Adam crawled on the wall of the jet. Seto and the others followed along. Adam stared at the door and felt as if something inside him told him to open the door. His hand reached over to the handle to pulled it, that's when the door opened. Adam felt his body being taken into the black obis.

The wind was strong and sounding. Adam was sure that he was in a dark hole of no return. Darkness was all around him and even heading toward him. It felt like an eternity before he felt a huge lump of pain all over him. It then occurred to Adam he was no longer falling. In fact, he was lying on a cold hard ground. There was darkness all around him.

_"AHH!"_ A scream was heard. Adam ignored the pains and followed toward where the sound came from.

"YUGI!" Adam panicked, feeling around for his dear cousin. The scream became louder the closer he was toward the voice. "Yugi, hold on!" As soon as he felt a soft body, Adam knew right away it was Yugi. From what Adam could tell, Yugi was curled in a small ball crying and screaming in agony. The dream came to Adam and he pulled Yugi's body close to him. His face was buried in Yugi's neck while tears were leaking from his eyes. "Yugi, please don't die. Please don't slip away. Please," Adam begged in a small whisper. The cries of agony were ringing in his ears and feared that this body he was holding onto would soon disappear.

All of a sudden, Yugi's crying and screaming stopped. It felt quiet and yet the body was still in Adam's arms. Adam feared of opening his eyes and uncovering his face. He wanted to hold onto Yugi as long as he could. A tiny hand touched his left cheek. Adam slowly uncovered his face and saw a faint glow from his arms. _No_, his whole body. Adam was glowing some sort of gold light and realized he was tan-skinned. Though, Adam didn't mind the tan, what really surprised him was the fact he wasn't wearing his regular black T-shirt and jeans anymore. There were some sort of weird blings on his arms and neck. There was also a white clothing that was like a man's skirt and top. Then, Adam noticed a cap across his back.

"What in the world?" Adam muttered while scanning himself. "Why am I dressed like I'm at an Ancient Egyptian Convention?"

"About time we got some light on the subject!" Seto complained, then became bug-eyed when seeing his friend dressed like Atem. "You have got to be joking!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. What the heck am I _wearing_?"

"Who cares. It looks great!" Joey grinned. "You now really do look like a king."

"He's right. You don't look too bad," Duke smirked.

_"Hm,"_ Adam hummed while twirling around with the cape circling. He then took the bottom of the cape and threw it across his back and did a heroic pose. "You're right, not too shabby."

"You look like someone from an historic convention," Seto teased.

"And you look like an overdressed prema donna, but you don't see me complaining and for the record, I happen to _like _my new wardrobe," Adam defended.

"He's got a point there, Rich Boy," Joey smirked.

"Let's stop arguing and find Zaphord," Bakura glared as everyone nodded.

_"Is it me you're looking for?"_ A deep and dark voice questioned as everyone turned around and gasped. Right in front of them was a giant, black looking monster with a demon face.

The answer of who this creature is came to Adam before he could try to remember the picture he saw online, _"Zaphord!"_

"Pharaoh! I should've known my former friend's little pest would come in my way!" Zaphord shouted.

"Actually, my name's _Adam_. I'm here to stop you, Zaphord. You've darkened the Spirit World and almost killed my cousin."

"For your information, _Pharaoh_, you are one now. Merged with your Ka. You now carry his thoughts, memories, and feelings. As powerful as you are, it matters not, I shall defeat you with all my power!"

"Not if I can help it!" Adam glared in a shouting and commanding manner. Dark power surrounded him and he realized the darkness was now as familiar to him as his own hand.

Zaphord created a giant black fireball and threw it toward Adam. He crossed his arms and deflected it with a gold shield. Yugi grabs Adam from the waist side and starts glowing white. Zaphord growled in frustration just when Yugi was glowing a brighter white. A white glowing fountain of magic escaped from Yugi's body and surrounded Zaphord, weakening him. He cried in deep agony.

Yugi gasped at what he just did. Adam glared deeply before golden magic escaped from his hands and shot toward the monstrous giant. He kept crying in deep agony before a fountain of black magic broke the gold and white magic surrounding him. Yugi and Adam flew across the dark cold ground. Adam stared at Zaphord coldly.

"You... you pests! I won't let you get in my way!" Zaphord growled before his body turned to black smoke that flowed in the air like wind. It surrounded Yugi, making his white glow become faint. A voice from the smoke spoke with a sound like Gollum from Lord of the Rings. _"I shall take this little one. He seems like fresh meat."_

"NO YUGI!" Adam shouted. Praying that he wouldn't lose Yugi, but it was too late. The smoke entered through his nose and he started trembling, his arms crossed like he was shivering. The black smoke turned to black mist that surrounded him and lifted him from the ground. His eyes were closed and he was shaking as if he was suffocating. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

_"You want him?"_ the voice from the smoke asked before a sickly laughter was heard. The mist entered through Yugi's nostrils before landing in Adam's arms. _"You can have him, though I doubt if he will be any use to you now. In a matter of time, your little precious treasure will die."_ A faded laughter faded away.

Adam dropped on his knees. His whole body was shaking as he placed his hand on Yugi's cold gentle face that seemed so _lifeless_. Adam felt so helpless and hopeless. His lips quivered as he continued to stare at the lifeless figure that was barely staying alive. There was a faint pulse, but Adam knew that faint pulse would soon disappear. A splash of liquid dropped on Yugi's soft cheek. Adam could feel his tears pouring down his cheeks.

"WHYYYYYYYY!" Adam screamed. His whole body dropped with his arms wrapped around Yugi's body. Adam's face was buried in the boy's neck. "This isn't fair! This isn't fair! Yugi don't leave me, please! I love you!" Adam shouted in a muffled voice at Yugi's neck. His cousin, his dear cousin was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. "Yugi, don't! Please!" Adam's face lifted from Yugi's neck and showed two blotched red eyes. "You gave me life. You sent a part of my soul to the underworld and freed me. You taught me to walk, to change on my own, and helped me make friends. I was trapped and you freed me, Yugi." Adam's fingers were touching Yugi's left cheek. "I love you. You're family and I love you. Don't... _leave me._" Adam dropped his head on Yugi's neck. Tears overflowed him and memories swept every inch of his mind. Memories he never thought he had.

_"Now... the shadow game begins..."_

_"I-It's getting dark!"_

**_'Who was _that_? Was that Yugi saying that?'_** Adam questioned. Letting the memory overtake him.

_'This shadow game is too hard for Yugi...' **'Is that me talking?'** "Yugi! I'll draw the cards from now on!" **'Sounds like me.'**_

_"But... If we don't fight together, Pegasus' millennium eye will read your mind! I'll be fine! Let me fight with you!"_

**_'But... I've been in the hospital all of my life! How can I possibly remember Duelist Kingdom? _Unless..._ can it be?'_**

_"What's going on? My heart... hurts...!"_

_"No...! The burden of maintaining the monsters' ethereal form is draining my partner's willpower!" **'These are the memories of my Ka. Is this because I'm now fused with him?'** "There's a limit to my partner's mental strength! I can't let this battle drag on! _I'LL ATTACK WITH THE CURSE OF DRAGON!_" **'This must've been when Yugi and my Ka played a shadow game with Pegasus. What **_**did**_** happen that day?'**_

_"If you just sit there, Pegasus will read your mind! I'll buy you some time to think of a plan!"_

_"... No! You're too exhausted! You can't risk it!"_

_"NO! I want to fight to the end...!"_

_'Yugi...'_

_huff, huff, huff. Thump, thump, thump._

**_'What's that sound? Is Yugi panting? Is he... _dying_?'_**

_"I'll... play a card face-down... please, spirit, use this card... Beat Pegasus."_

"Illusion Black Magic!"

**_'That was Pegasus! Man, he sounds gay.'_**

_There Adam saw himself behind Yugi while he was sitting inside a duel box people used in tournaments before the Duel Disk was invented. Yugi was trembling and struggling to stand upright. The Dark Eye Illusionist attacked with full force and Yugi was hit. Adam tried to shield the attack with one arm and before he knew it, Yugi was lying on the table fainted and sweat droplets on his face. Adam's hand was on Yugi's arm with horror that filled his face, pure horror. After snapping out of his shock, he finally found himself shouting "WAKE UP! YUGI!" while trying to shake Yugi. His arms cradling the fragile young lad who was his size. **'That... that was a memory. Yugi survived **_**that?**_** I... I. Yugi, if you could survive that kind of blow, why give up now?'**_

Adam finally snapped back to reality. He stared at Yugi's lifeless face with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

_"There's no game over,"_ Adam muttered.

"What?" Seto asked, who was behind him trying to figure out how to calm his friend down. "What did you say?"

Joey and the others gasp. This sounded so _familiar_.

"There is no _'game over'_ as long as my heart still beats," Adam muttered loudly.

"That's right!" Tea said boldy. "And as long as you're here, so is Yugi! Just like Duelist Kingdom!"

"That's right," Triston said with a smile.

"We were all there for Yugi," Bakura mentioned putting his hand forward before Triston, Joey, and Tea.

"Unfortunately, I was out of commission and Duke didn't even know about Duelist Kingdom," Seto mentioned.

"But we have formed a circle of friends and made it larger. In fact, you're the one who brought us together, Set. Without your Death-T Tournament we wouldn't have formed it," Adam added. "My friends were with my Ka: Bakura, Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Triston. They kept Pegasus from mind scanning. Yugi hasn't left us yet." _'Thank you, Yugi... _Atem_.'_ Adam put his hand on Yugi's chest and whispered, "Yugi, I'm sending you back to the jet recover. I know you will be okay. I know you're not going anywhere as long as you remain within my heart." Yugi's body evaporated into thine air. Adam knew that his cousin was back in the real world inside the jet with Serenity and Mokuba.

**Flightfoot: Yeah, that was made up. Sorry about the typo.**

**Yeah, I needed some reason for Yugi and Seto to be close and that fit the bill.**

**At least more people are aware in Yu-Gi-Oh than most fictional stories like Superman. If I were gifted with powers, I'd be telling my folks and my friends.**

**The Yu-Gi-Oh Gx manga is good, but it doesn't follow the storyline. In fact, I heard Jim Cook, Jesse Anderson, and maybe Aster are villains. I'm not basing this story on the gx manga, just the original manga.**


	22. The Imprisonment of Lost Souls

**Boy, this doesn't look too promising. Zaphord just did Yugi big time. Let's see if Adam has any chance against Zaphord with Seto at his side. Review please!**

Serenity and Mokuba were alone on the helicopter when something or _someone_ appeared lying on the floor. A golden glow appeared and Yugi took its place. The two kids gasped before carrying Yugi onto a bed. He seemed to be barely surviving and breathing.

"What happened?" Serenity asked, knowing Mokuba wouldn't know the answer.

"I'm not sure. My guess is that Yugi got attacked," Mokuba guessed.

"You think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he will," Mokuba smirked cheerfully. He looked down at Yugi who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but his soul room was a different story.

* * *

><p>Inside Yugi's soul room, some black magic filled every corner of the room. It was like black liquid and smoke mixed together. Yugi was trying to swim through the darkness that was both liquid and steam. He was barely breathing. He panted and tried to find a way to get rid of this magic.<p>

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ A dark voice echoed the room._ "You can't escape me little one!"_

"I can try!" Yugi glared bravely while white magic flowed in his veins. It created a shield to fight off the blackness that was tenting the soul room. "KEEP OUT!"

_"So resistant aren't you?"_ the echoy voice asked in irritation. A snaky-like liquid rose behind Yugi and wrapped itself around the frail body. The shield broke and the smoky-liquid darkness surrounded the room again. _"You can't resist me little one,"_ the voice whispered as the black snake-like binding grew and entered inside Yugi's mouth. His eyes bugged wide open. _"Your light... it's so delicious. If I'd have known the pharaoh had his little precious light nearby, I would've been after him a long time ago."_ Yugi's deep purple eyes turned crimson red. The binding left Yugi's mouth and changed to arms that grew into the hideous figure of Zaphord. He brought Yugi's chin toward the monster. Yugi still held red hollow eyes. "Unfortunately, you're not as fun as the Blue-Eyed Pharaoh. He was more of a fight when he reigned. After all, I did kill his precious brother. Too bad I can't do that again. Perhaps killing you will suit me before I crush him and his precious friend who was pharaoh before him."

Those red hollow eyes were starting to show a hint of purple and Yugi's mouth opened muttering, "you'll... never win... Zaphord."

"Hm, maybe you _are_ as fun as the Blue-Eyed Pharaoh. Keep fighting little one," Zaphord grinned as the dark liquid poured into Yugi's blood, vessel, and vein. _"Keep fightin__g."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Spirit World, Atem and his friends were walking together through the darkened area. It seemed like one of those sacrificial rituals. There were ruins inside the temple the friends were walking in. Adam kept his focused eyes on the mission he had to accomplish. They looked around, but Zaphord was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"So far, I got nothin'," Joey complained.

"I don't think so," Seto said. "So far, we know this is where Zaphord planed on having his portal. My guess is that he uses souls as sacrifice. He must be attracted toward ones of the light."

"What makes you say that?" Bakura asked.

"Yugi was the first to be attacked and not to mention he clashes with anyone of darkness," Seto mentioned. "Like the Supreme King for instance."

_"Help me,"_ A familiar voice echoed.

"Who's that?" Tristan asked curiously.

"That sounds like..." Seto muttered before running down to a dungeon-like room. _"Mokuba."_

The others followed Seto into the room. It was dark and stony. There, in the midst, was a gathering of white glowing souls. They were all white and fading. They were also crying in agony. There was a small figure that looked like Mokuba, only _different_. He wore ancient Egyptian clothing and he was older. He looked to be fifteen instead of twelve.

"Brother, is that you?" The Mokuba look-alike. He stared at Adam. "My dear cousin. What brings you here?"

_"Mokuba?"_ Adam questioned.

"No, it's me, Mkalbuti! I know the last you saw me was a baby, but you must know something!" Mkalbuti said.

"My name is Adam. I think your _cousin_ is my Ka. Pharaoh Atem. I've merged with him. You must be Mokuba's ancient spirit just like Atem is to me," Adam guessed.

"How long have I been in this prison?" Mkalbuti asked.

"My guess is 3000 years. Who are these other guys?" Seto asked.

"These are the others who gave their lives to defeat Zaphord like me," Mkalbuti replied.

_"Who art these poorly dressed peasants?"_ A voice asked. This one had a black glow instead of a white.

"These are Adam and the present version of my brother Seth," Mkalburti replied to the dark figure with black armor. Adam narrowed his eyebrows at the figure.

"What brings thee to this dark dungeon?" The dark figure asked whose face was a look-alike of Prince Judai.

"Are you King Jacob?" Adam asked.

"T's he," Jacob smirked widely. "Come to save us?"

"Zaphord is causing destruction to the Spirit World. We need to know how to stop him," Adam declared.

"Doeth what we doeth. Sacrifice is thee only choice," Jacob replied with his evil smirk. "Or my reincarnate shall pay the price."

"Well that helps!" Seto glared sarcastically. "You're saying that in order to stop this mad man is to be sacrificed like a lamb?"

"Thee art smart," Jacob nodded. "And Zaphor's sacrifice must be one of pure light. Thou might be one."

"I'll pass," Seto glared.

Jacob shrugged uncaring and said, "Zaphord hath his dinner of choice. I sought him eating thee precious one." He pointed at Adam as his eyes narrowed.

"I am certainly not letting Yugi be used as a sacrifice!" Adam declared.

"T's too bad. Whensoever Zaphord finish his dinner, the sacrifice shall be made," Jacob said darkly. "Except if thy friend take his place."

"Me?" Seto asked dumbfounded.

"T's what thy past brother did to save thee," Jacob explained.

"He's right," Mkalburti said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "When Pharaoh Seth was sick and dying from Zaphord, I created armies to defeat him. He is unstoppable. Zaphord said the only way to save my brother was for another pure light to sacrifice himself."

"And you became the sacrifice?" Adam muttered before Mkalburti nodded.

"This is ridiculous!" Seto shouted. "There is no way me or Yugi are gonna be fed to some evil god who thinks he's the strongest one alive!"

"Wait, how did you come here?" Adam asked Jacob. "You're not of pure light. You're of pure darkness."

Jacob smirked evilly and replied, "I am. My pure darkness was to seal Zaphord for another millennium. I am no prisoner here."

"So why do you decide to show your evil self in this place?" Seto asked smugly.

"Is it not my reincarnation in trouble?" Jacob asked rhetorically. "Is it not Zaphord who hurt my Yubel?"

"He brings out a good point," Adam thought. "Jacob, if there is a way to defeating Zaphord without a sacrifice, I'll let you join in for the ride."

"I shall seal my soul again," Jacob promised. "My reincarnate is too weak to fight."

"So, you're expecting your little reincarnate to finish the mess that _you_ caused?" Seto glared.

"Nay," Jacob answered while shrugging. "The lad wilt needn't defeat my former friend. Zaphord shall make him greater than the gods."

"Give me a reason to trust an evil backstabber who speaks old English," Seto told Adam.

"He's the only one who knows Zaphord's weak spot and if we don't, we might lose Yugi," Adam replied.

"As long as no sacrifice is involved. Not that this one won't be making one, but he's already dead."

"Agreed," Adam agreed. "And for the record, Seto. He's speaking Elizabethan. Old English is a different language than regular English."

"Whatever."

_Jacob grinned evilly with a dark glint in his golden eyes. The darkness around him made him mist-like and entered into Adam. He made a gasping sound before finding himself in his soul room. Adam looked behind him and found Prince Judai and King Jacob side by side. They gave glances._

_"T's time we fought valiantly side by side," Jacob decided._

_"Agreed," Judai nodded before facing Adam. "We can trust him, because his heart is to defeat Zaphord. Though, choosing this path might bring future harm to Jaden. He still has a chance to fight against the darkness and succeed to where Jacob couldn't."_

_"I curse thee for thy insult," Jacob glared._

_"You once held my eyes of pure innocents and now hold the eyes of evil. Too glinted in the darkness, because you chose the wrong one to befriend," Prince Judai said before Jacob humphed. "You must promise, Adam, that you will look after Jacob and I's reincarnate and lead him from pure evil."_

_"I will," Adam agreed._

_"Use my soul to seal thine enemy," Jacob smirked evilly before Adam found himself with Seto near the imprisonment of the other souls of pure light._

"We wish you luck," Mkalburti said.

"For now, we will free you," Adam declared as a golden magic appeared from his soul and released the imprisonment of the lost souls. They all fluttered around in many directions and disappeared.

"Thank you!" Mkalburti shouted. "I will meet you both again, my pharaohs!"

With that, Mkalburti disappeared like thine air. Seto kept his focus calm. Him and Adam gave smirks and decided to find Zaphord. The other friends followed along for their final battle.


	23. Is This the End?

**Zaphord is one dangerous monster isn't he? I also enjoyed having Mokuba's ancient spirit coming on the scene. Let's see what happens next. I bet you guys are hoping Zaphord will be defeated and soon. Review please!**

Adam and his friends followed out of the dungeon room and up the staircase. Adam could feel Jacob's spirit inside his soul and knew he had to use that spirit to seal Zaphord in order to defeat him and save Yugi. If not he would be used as a sacrifice and Adam could not lose Yugi. _Not him!_ Yugi's life was too precious for Adam to waste just because the very person he had to put his trust in was an evil king who killed millions. If trusting Jacob could save Yugi, Adam was willing to take that chance.

Up the staircase were double doors that led to a very large room. Adam and Seto opened them and saw a grand ballroom-like room. At the very end was a throne and Zaphord was right in front of it. He glowered and snarled evilly. A manacle laugh escaped through his teeth.

"Zaphord!" Adam seethed through his teeth as Zaphord laughed mockingly. "You will pay for what you did to Yugi!"

"I'm afraid it's already too late Pharaoh!" Zaphord hissed as he placed his arms in a cradling position and half of Yugi's top body appeared through the monster's arms.

"YUGI!" Adam cried.

"You leave my buddy alone, you monster!" Joey snapped.

_"Hehehehehe,"_ Zaphord mocked while placing one long skinny finger against Yugi's soft cheek. "The boy's mine now." His smirk grew cold and wide. "So innocent and filled with pure light. Such a delicious sacrifice." The tip of his finger, which could be mistaken for a claw, reached to Yugi's bottom lip.

Adam felt himself filled with fear as he watched the monster play with his cousin like a toy doll. Tears were about to be built up. Adam felt so _helpless_. He couldn't do anything to bring his precious loved one to safety. Was Zaphord right? Was this really too late? _He couldn't think that!_ That WASN'T an option.

"ZAPHORD!" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs. He was filled with anger, sorrow, and sadness. _"You... leave... Yugi... alone."_

"I can sense your fear, Pharaoh. Darkness always was your specialty. It can also be your _weakness_," Zaphord smirked. "I sensed this in Mana before I killed her."

Adam's eyes snapped open. Because of Atem's spirit who lived inside Adam, he knew immediately who _Mana_ was. She was still alive after Atem gave his soul to the puzzle, which meant she lived during Pharaoh Seto's time. She must've risked her life, and gave it, to defend Pharaoh Seto. This meant, her death was from Zaphord's hands.

"You monster!" Adam snapped.

"It's a pity really. Most of her sorrows included her _beloved pharaoh_ Atem. Who would've thought that? Guess childhood friends _were_ meant to be together," Zaphord shrugged. "Do you know how I took her life from her body?" There was a pause and Adam had the feeling in his gut that the answer would _not_ be pleasant. "I told her that I had her_ 'pharaoh'_ in my clutches, making her think it was her beloved. Oh what a pity it was that her sacrifice was in vain. It was easy messing with her mind like that. HA! Guess she should've known better."

"You _snake_!" Seto snapped automatically. "Listen, you ugly piece of crud, I don't care how powerful you think you are! We'll fight you until the end. If not Adam, then I certainly will! I will make you pay for what you did to my friend's cousin!"

"How brave, just like you were 3000 years ago," Zaphord mocked.

_"Hm,"_ Seto smirked. "I hate to break it to you, Zaphord, but I'm not the _Seto_ from 3000 years ago. Adam is not the_ pharaoh Atem_ from 3000 years ago either. We are our own person and we _will_ defeat you!"

"He's right!" Adam agreed, finally getting fired up. "I _will_ fight you for Atem and for Yugi!"

Adam started glowing gold while Seto glowed light blue. They both gave glances and a nod.

"I summon you, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto shouted as a white dragon appeared from his body.

Joey, all of a sudden, glowed red. He didn't know why, but had the feeling _this_ was a good thing. The friends watched as the blond's eyes started glowing a bright crimson red.

"I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey shouted victoriously as his Ka emerged from his body and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared from him.

"I didn't know your Ka was Red-Eyes," Tristan glared.

"Me neither. A voice just kept telling me to summon him," Joey shrugged.

"Then we should help too!" Tea decided as she started glowing green, hoping to summon whatever Ka she had. It happened to be Magician of Valkyria. _"Wow!"_

"For a second, I thought you were gonna summon Dark Magician Girl. Guess _she_ will have to do," Tristan teased as Tea shot her friend a glare. "My turn." Tristan smirked victoriously as he started glowing orange and a baby dragon appeared. "You have got to be kidding. _That_ thing?"

"Nice Ka, Tristan!" Joey mocked as he started laughing loudly like a hyaena and Tristan blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"You geeks are so pathetic," Seto glared.

"No matter how powerful your Ka's are, you still cannot defeat me!" Zaphord glared darkly.

"We shall see!" Adam glared as he jumped and floated in the air. "Seto, give me your power!"

"Gladly!" Seto smirked as his Blue-Eyes Ka fused with Adam. Before the boy knew it, he was in a dark suit of armor that would be mistaken for Black Luster Soldier's costume. On top of that, Adam was riding on Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I don't know what to call this, but it's _awesome_!" Adam grinned excitedly. "Riding on a dragon. Every childhood dream." He smirked and pulled out his sword, pointing it at Zaphord. "ATTACK!"

"You heard him Red-Eyes, let's kick some butt!" Joey shouted excitedly as all the Ka's started attacking Zaphord.

Zaphord blocked the attacks with a dark shield. Blue-Eyes shot a lightning white blast that knocked the dark shield, giving Adam enough time to slice the monster's side. He smirked widely as the monster shot up an attack before getting hit by Magician of Valkyria. Tea jumped for joy at that attack.

"ALRIGHT! That's for Yugi!" Tea smirked joyfully.

"Yeah, nobody messes with our Pal and gets away with it!" Joey smirked. "GOOOO RED-EYES!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon both shot an energy blast filled with both dark and light energy. Within Blue-Eyes White Dragon showed the soul of a white-haired peasant and within the Red-Eyes Black Dragon showed the soul of a young man with black hair and red eyes. Joey saw this young man and awed at the sight. Red-Eyes Black Dragon turned to the young blond boy.

_"Long ago, I was like this peasant girl. Many scorned me, because of my red eyes and called me a _demon_. For years, nobody has seen me for who I was except my little brother and the pharaoh, after my soul was taken from my body. That's why my soul lies with you, Joey. You are a reincarnate of my little brother,"_ the man inside the Red-Eyes Black Dragon's soul explained. Joey gasped in amazement. He never _had_ an older brother before.

Baby Dragon attacked Zaphord from behind as the dark monster slashed the Ka with his claws and Tristan cringed in pain.

"Tristan!" Adam cried.

"It's no use, Pharaoh. You cannot defeat me!" Zaphord glared.

"We shall see!" Adam glared. "This battle is not over until the last person stands!"

"SONIC NUTRON BLAST!" Seto and Adam commanded with great amount of courage as Blue-Eyes White Dragon shot a huge bult of lightning from her mouth and shot Zaphord across the room. He got up with a huge snarl.

"Very well, we shall do this the hard way," Zaphord snarled as a great blast from his own body hit all of the Ka's, knocking everybody out except for Seto and Adam.

Adam was seen lying across the floor in his Black Luster Soldier outfit. He struggled to get up while still shooting Zaphord a cold hard look. The boy's eyebrows narrowed as he shot a gold blast from his hand to target Zaphord's chest area.

"You think _that's_ enough to stop me?" Zaphord mocked while laughing maniacally evil.

"Who said I was targeting _you_?" Adam smirked as Zaphord peered at his chest area to see Yugi's soul being transported out of the monster. "I'm sending Yugi's soul away from you and back into his own body."

"_What?_ NO!" Zaphord gasped as Yugi's soul was automatically transported out of the Spirit World.

"Now... he is no longer vulnerable to you," Adam glared.

"But Seto is," Zaphord smirked as Seto shot daggers at the monster.

"I have a better idea. How about you disappear from this world once and for all?" Seto shouted as both his glowing blue light and Atem's golden light surrounded each of them and mixed together to create a strong blast of light and dark. The blast was so strong, you could mistaken it for a hydrogen bomb.

"DARKNESS AND LIGHTNING ATTACK!" Seto and Adam shouted gloriously as their blast shot Zaphord across the room. The building then started crumbling.

"Seto!" Adam cried.

"Adam!" Seto cried back.

Joey barely opened his eyes from being unconscious from Zaphord's blast. A red shield appeared to keep everyone safe and sound from the crumbling building. Seto and Adam saw Joey as he faded into unconsciousness. Adam kept his eyes on the brave blond friend of Yugi's.

"Thank you... _Joey_," Adam muttered as him and Seto saw Zaphord emerge from the stones that covered the entire area. "_We..._ we couldn't defeat him."

"You were foolish to think you could defeat _me_!" Zaphord glared as he made a black energy ball with two hands.

Adam turned his head barely and stared at his friend's cold blue eyes. A sad smile appeared on his lips.

_"Goodbye... old friend,"_ Adam muttered weakly.

_"Adam,"_ Seto muttered.

The two friends stared at each other with anxious eyes. Blue eyes stared into dark violet ones. Seto had never been close with anyone besides Mokuba until he had met Adam. There was so much to say during this time. They were about to die in this cold dark world. Adam barely reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of the back of Seto's neck gently. Black light was shining on the two teenagers as a tear rolled down the young CEO President's eyes.

_"Don't... say... goodbye,"_ Seto whispered as his eyes slowly closed to wait for death to take its toll.


	24. The Final Blow

**Since it might take a while to do the next chapter of To The Unknown, I'm going to continue and finish with this one. The battle is getting close to its end. Review please!**

Zaphord's attack was on its way to destroying the remaining teenagers once and for all. An evil smirk grew upon his lips and darkness continually flowed through his veins. This was the final blow to finish these _pathetic kids_ who dared to stay in the way of Zaphord. Now, these weaklings were meeting to their end. _It was over!_

Just as the dark energy ball was about to wipe the floor clean, some sort of _other_ dark energy took its place. Zaphord gasped in horror and dumfoundedly.

"What? _What's this?_" Zaphord gasped as he watched his ball of energy, created by himself, being deflected by _someone else_. Someone_ familiar._ "But... HOW?"

A figure rose from Adam's body, not just one, but _two_. One was of Pharaoh Atem and the other was once _an old friend_. He smirked widely and evilly.

"YOU! _You traitor!_ I thought I locked you away for good!" Zaphord spat in annoyance.

"Wherefore I be _'locked away forever'_? I hath been reborn in the body of another," Jacob replied.

"It's time for us to finish you!" Atem announced with energy in his voice.

"Oh really, and who's gonna stop me? The _two kings of darkness_?" Zaphord mocked.

"Not just _us_," Atem smirked with his eyes closed. "You probably know that every Ka has his own _'Special Ability'_ like the monster cards in the game of Duel Monsters."

"_So?_ You think this _'Special Ability'_ of yours can save your pathetic friends?" Zaphord smirked with cockiness.

"Only if one hath the right _ingredient_," Jacob mentioned with deviousness in his eyes. "Yugi is still not happy for thee feeding off of his soul or at least _his Ka_."

A Winged Kuriboh appeared from behind the two dark kings. He merged his spirit within Atem and his strength grew. Zaphord gasped in horror, watching as Atem's body glowed white instead of gold.

"You get it now?" Atem asked with a smirking hint. "If my Ka merges with a soul of pure light, I can call three Egyptian Gods. Though, it has to be three Ka's of pure light."

"But... Winged Kuriboh is of the dark!" Zaphord argued.

"I disagree, because Winged Kuriboh was once of the light 3000 years ago until a curtain _thief_ with dark energy implanted his dark energy with Winged Kuriboh. Funny that my Priests kept that part from me."

"Even so, you haven't gotten to three Ka's of light."

"I disagree _again_!" Atem replied with his smirk that was held in every shadow game. "Because of the soul of my cousin that still lies within Seto Kaiba and the ancient spirit of Mokuba, _Mkalbuti_, along with the rest of the spirits you kept prisoner. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to keep a bunch of prisoners of pure light. For every three Ka's of light that merge with me, I can summon a god."

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Oh yes," Atem smirked.

A bright energy was released from Atem and the three Egyptian Gods appeared in front of the monster. Zaphord crumbled in fear and terror. He then held a deep smirk.

"HA! Those devine beasts are of the light. I _feed_ off of the light!" Zaphord smirked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten Obelisk's ability already," Atem smirked while rolling his eyes. "For one thing, the ability of another monster doesn't affect him and also... _I can offer two sacrifices_."

Obelisk grabbed the Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon as his sacrifices, making his strength infinite. Zaphord's eyes widened in horror, but not before two spirits appeared. One was of a blue-eyes and white hair and the other spirit was of black hair and crimson red eyes. A light blue aura surrounded the girl while a crimson aura surrounded the boy.

"These two are Kisara, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Damon of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. They were originally long lost twins, separated at birth. They were destined to reunite once more to defeat evil at their wick," Atem introduced as the two spirits gave fighting glances, and then a nod. "They also weren't happy for what you did to their masters."

_"Let us fight,"_ Kisara decided.

_"For our little brother, Joseph,"_ Damon agreed.

_"And for Seto."_

Their spirits transformed into dragons. One was Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other was Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Kisara, Damon, and Obelisk attacked Zaphord, who defended himself with a black shield, but that was not nothing Obelisk couldn't handle as he broke through the shield and the white and black dragon finished their onslaught. Atem knew that Zaphord would try to defend himself, which is why Obelisk's job was just to punch out the shield while Kisara and Damon finished the rest.

Zaphord cried and wailed in agony as the darkness and light attacks from Kisara and Damon destroyed every particle in his body. Indeed, Zaphord could only be defeated by pure darkness and pure light _together_. Jacob watched with an amusing smirk. Zaphord fell off his feet and the darkness that filled every part of the Spirit World was disappearing. Atem gave Jacob a glance and the evil king nodded.

"T's time to finish thy work," Jacob said as his spirit moved to Zaphord's side. He muttered something in Latin and their dark spirits circled them.

"Thank you, King Jacob. I know that throughout your evil ways, there was still goodness inside your heart."

Jacob smiled softly in reply as he and Zaphord disappeared. King Jacob had used his spirit to seal his former friend's soul. Atem looked behind him to see the dragons returned to their normal spirits. Damon gave Kisara a warm hug, along with a few tears. They had been separated for far too long. Atem watched the twins as a tear rolled down Adam's eye.

A sound was heard from Seto, then Joey and the others. They all had woken up from the attack from Zaphord to wake up in the light. Though, they were weak and hurt from the attack. It took a while to get their heads together and figure out that they were no longer at war with Zaphord. Atem pulled Adam's body from the rubble and brushed his fingers through his hair. He now understood the bond him and Adam shared. It was indeed, _stronger_ than his bond with Yugi.

Joey brushed the rubble out of his hair before feeling a gentle hand brushing the dust off his arm. Joey jumped in response and saw a transcended spirit whom he once saw in Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He held raven black hair and soft crimson eyes. Joey started having strong feelings he only shared with Serenity.

_"Joseph,"_ Damon said in a gentle tone before embracing Joey in his arms. _"My sweet brother."_

"Uh... you do know I'm technically _not_ your brother right?" Joey asked.

_"You are the reincarnation of him, but I still see you as Joseph now and forevermore,"_ Damon replied with two firm hands on each arm.

_"Just as you are mine,"_ Kisara said from behind. Joey was lost at this point. _"I am Damon's twin sister. We were separated at birth so long ago. Damon lived in the northern part of Egypt while I lived in the southern part."_

"Wait, I remember you! We were more north at..." Joey corrected Kisara.

"Don't you pay attention, Wheeler? The Nile runs north, so the citizens' sense of direction was completely off. They thought South was North and North was South," Seto corrected. _"Moron."_

_"Thank you, Master,"_ Kisara thanked before embracing Seto and bringing him into a soft kiss on his lips. He wasn't sure how to respond to this since Kisara was a dragon and a spirit at that. Not to mention the CEO President never bothered with girls that much. Though, this kiss did feel nice and warm. Kisara's spirit disappeared into her kiss, but not before echoing a few words in Seto's head. **_"I will always be with you."_**

Seto glowered at Joey who held a dumbfounded loook and warned, "tell anyone and I will kill you!"

"Geez, someone's in love," Tristan smirked.

"She's over 3000 years older than me," Seto mentioned without emotion. "Besides, it's not like we can be married or anything. Otherwise, I'd have a dragon baby."

Tristan chuckled at the thought. Tea rolled her eyes. Joey was in weirdness mode since he just saw his _'sister'_ kiss the jerk, who had been mocking him and calling him a _dog_ since Duelist Kingdom. Not to mention, she lived inside him as his Ka. Basically, Joey's Ka was the brother of Seto's Ka. Things were getting weirder as the day passed on.

_"I will always be by your side too, Joseph,"_ Damon promised as his spirit disappeared within Joey. He felt stronger in his heart.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Tristan sighed. "This was one crazy adventure."

"Say, _where's Adam?_" Tea asked in worry before spotting Atem carrying the weakened boy.

"It's best we take him back to the Jet," Atem said.

"Good idea," Joey agreed.

Everyone headed back to the Real World inside the Jet. Mokuba and Serenity were filled with joy when the others returned. Atem set Adam in on a bed to relax and regain his strength. This fight had taken a toll on the boy. Atem closed the door to keep the noise out while Adam sleep soundlessly. Yugi was also sleeping on the next bed over. His strength was regaining from his hard battle with Zaphord.

"I knew we would defeat Zaphord," Atem said to himself before looking onto Adam's sleepy face.

Atem placed one hand on Adam's right cheek as the boy leaned against it as if for comfort. The Pharaoh had remembered the bond Joey had shared with Damon and Seto shared with Kisara. _Did that do the same for Tea and Magician of Valkyria or Tristan and Baby Dragon?_ That was a very excellent question. Non of that mattered. All that mattered was that Atem now understood his bond with Adam.

"Adam, I will always be with you, no matter where you go," Atem promised before placing a soft kiss on Adam's cheek and disappearing as the boy woke up.

_"Hm?"_ Adam moaned. He felt as though someone just kissed him not too long ago. Out of reflects, he was hoping to see his mother, but _nothing_. He slowly got up and placed his hand where he felt that kiss. "That was weird."

As soon as Adam saw Yugi, he immediately forgot about the kiss he felt and ran toward his cousin. Adam cupped his cousin's head and felt a longing inside him, hoping to see those violet eyes again. It took a few moments, but Yugi's eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared. Adam smiled widely and embraced his cousin, then placed a kiss on his neck with tears streaming down his face.

"Yugi! _Oh Yugi!_ I thought I'd never see you again," Adam cried joyfuly.

"Hey, it's gonna take more than a dark demon god to keep this body down," Yugi smirked. "So, did I miss anything?"

"I don't think much. Just a huge battle and... I think my Ka pawned Zaphord, since I have no memory of what happened after Set and I were knocked to the ground," Adam explained. "I think the rest my Ka will have to explain. Even _I_ don't know how Zaphord was defeated."

"I think it's safe to say that we won't be dealing with Zaphord for a _LOOONNNNG_ time."

"Agreed," Adam nodded before giving his cousin a slight punch in the arm. "Let's go check on the others."

Yugi nodded and the two rushed over to the door to catch up on what had been happening. The gang explained about how they met the lost souls fed by Zaphord, the fact Adam merged with his Ka, the battle of the Ka's, and about Damon and Kisara. This was quite a lot for Mokuba and Serenity to take in. Serenity especially since she was new to the whole _supernatural thing_.

"So, your Ka is an older brother of a reincarnate of you?" Serenity asked Joey.

"Pretty much. It's kinda weird," Joey grinned. "But awesome! Especially when Adam merged with his Ka. _That_ was pretty cool."

"I have to agree. I liked that a lot," Adam smirked. "I also like the fact that Seto has a dragon fetish."

"What? I do..." Seto blushed as Adam burst out laughing and the CEO President rolled his eyes. "Next thing you know, someone's gonna make a video about it and post it on Youtube."

"Common Seto, nobody is gonna make a joke about _that_," Adam thought while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's like making me do lame friendship speeches," Tea said while rolling her eyes. "Like _that's_ ever gonna happen."

"Hopefully we'll get back to Domino High and everything will be back to normal," Adam said. Then his expression changed to question. "There's just one thing that still bothers me."

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"Why do I get the feeling that we _forgot_ something?"

"We defeated Zaphord. What could we _possibly_ forget?"

"I... _I don't know_," Adam shrugged. "Just something. I'm sure it's nothing important."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Spirit World, Duke had just awoken in a pile of rubble. He was knocked out by Zaphord, so he missed the fighting Ka's. He never even knew he a person summon one. Duke rubbed his head and saw the light in the Spirit World, then looked around to find his friends, who were gone.<p>

"Uh, _hello?_ Is there anyone here?" Duke called. He showed a hint of annoyance. "Listen! This isn't funny!"


	25. Epilogue: Keeping the Oath

**Epilogue! Just when you thought it was over, it's not! This is the last chapter to finish the story up. It's gonna be a bit short since it is an Epilogue. Then again, my Prologue was a good long length. Anyways, lol I must apologize, I totally forgot about Duke after the visit with the soul spirits. I decided to put that as a joke for the ending. In truth, I do apologize. I also put in a littlekuriboh reference for laughs. It did have a little bit of Blueshipping, but not official. Just a hint. Review please!**

Ten years have passed since the battle with Zaphord. Adam and Yugi had been through a lot together in their years of living in Domino City. Their battles were intense, but with teamwork, they were able to conquer evil. They had grown strong and bold. Adam started understanding his Ka and even had a card based version of it called _Judgment of the Pharaoh_. It was a trap card since Adam didn't want his Ka made into an _offical_ card. Yugi just got his Ka made into a monster card thanks to Seto.

Many things have happened in the boys' lives. Yugi had grown strong in his strength. It's hard to believe he was once the little midget who got picked on, on a regular basis. He had just finished college and was now engaged to Tea Gardner. Joey was already married to Mai Valentine. _Blond marries the blond_ was what Adam called it.

What Adam could never get over, was the fact that his cousin could still fit into that _ridiculous_ school uniform. How he was able to squeeze into that was beyond him. Yugi still held those big round eyes and that small childish smile. His face had toned down a bit from when he was young. Adam also noticed the tone in himself. He had grown stronger than he ever was when he was in the hospital. Nobody ever believed he was once on the brick of death only 10 years ago.

Yugi and Adam were walking toward a Duel Monster Card shop. They decided it was best to replenish their decks. It also made them stronger in skills and kept others from stealing the title _King of Games_. Both Yugi and Adam shared this title since it was not decided on who was better or _deserved_ that title.

"What did you get?" Yugi asked.

"Hm, let's see," Adam replied in thought. He peered at the new cards he retrieved. "I have Dark Magician of Chaos Girl, another Swords of Revealing Light, _Wicked Avatar..._"

"WHAT?" Yugi shrieked as Adam laughed before getting punched on the shoulder.

_"OW!"_ Adam responded still laughing.

"That _wasn't_ funny!" Yugi glared. "That card scared the heck outta me!"

"Ok, ok, I'm being serious now," Adam said while rolling his eyes. "The soul card of..." He got punched again. "Hey, I didn't even finish my sentence."

"That's because you're not being _serious_!" Yugi glared before snatching the cards. "Dark Magician of Chaos Girl, Swords of Revealing Light, Chaos Sorcerer, Toy Box – _that's mine_, and Call of the Haunted. You know, your jokes are getting _really _old."

"Not for me. I've got plenty more," Adam smirked before hearing a sound.

_"Excuse me!"_ a boy cried before running into the two older men and having his duel disk and deck scattered on the ground. He seemed _very familiar_ to Adam. The boy turned back his head back without looking. "Sorry."

Adam and Yugi saw Winged Kuriboh, Yugi's Ka, appear between them and stared longingly at the young brown haired boy. He looked like a duelist, a _strong_ duelist.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" Adam asked.

"Sure am!" the boy grinned. "I'm on my way to the examinations to go to Duel Academy."

Yugi and Adam gave glances. It was no wonder the boy was in such a hurry. They both heard about the teacher Dr. Crowler, whom they once mistaken for a girl. Adam had to hold back a laugh when he realized it was a guy. I mean what kind of guy puts on _makeup_? On top of that, he was very stern and strict when it came to his students. This kid was going to need a trump card, and a good one too.

Yugi gave a smile and dug into his deck pocket saying, "you don't say."

"Yeah," the boy said with a huge smile as he turned around to show his face. Adam recognized him with the same face as Prince Judai and King Jacob. It was Jaden Yuki, the reincarnate of the Supreme King. He held a dumbfounded face. "Hey, you are..." Yugi, then gave his_ Ka card_ to Jaden.

"Take this," Yugi offered. A slight smile appeared in his lips. "Something tells me it _belongs with you_."

Jaden stared at the card in amazement. He took it and gazed at it as if it as the greatest birthday present a kid could get. It was true, when a duel monster inside a card likes you enough, the possessor can actually _see_ the duel spirit. A part of Yugi's spirit liked Jaden alot, being with Prince Judai. His friendship with Adam and Yugi would be close and live forever. Jaden would soon feel a longing friendship with the two.

"Well... uh..." Jaden responded as the two passed him by. "Thank you!" His head bowed. "_I'll..._ make you proud!"

Adam and Yugi stuck up their thumbs and held smiles of encouragement. This, indeed, was the start for an adventure that would be waiting ahead for the young Jaden Yuki. Adam watched the young duelist run to the examination duels with Winged Kuriboh trailing behind him.

"It's time for you to keep your end of the bargain, young Jaden," Adam said quietly while looking up at the sky. "And I know you will _make me proud_."


End file.
